El beso de Iscariote
by Miruru
Summary: --FIN-- ¡CHAP 13 UP! Un hombre que ha investigado a los incorpóreos y una misteriosa enfermedad que afecta a éstos. ¿Tendrá la cura para esta?
1. Infection

**Capítulo Uno - Infection**

- ¡Tsk! Parece que ya no hay nada por aquí. -dijo una silueta vestida de negro

- Quizás ha huido -dijo una silueta más alta que la otra, también vestida de negro.

Ambos hombres miraron alrededor en silencio, preguntándose si podría ser cierto que a quien buscaban aún estuviese en aquel lugar. Pero dada la extraña quietud, era seguro al 100 que no estaba. El más bajo, de pelo largo y rubio chasqueó de nuevo la lengua a disgusto y miró al otro, que era más alto que él y el pelo corto y castaño.

- Tú ve por allí, yo iré por aquí -dijo finalmente.

Su compañero únicamente afirmó con la cabeza y se marchó en la dirección que le habían indicado. El otro se fue por el otro camino dispuesto a encontrar algo. No le gustaba la idea de volver con las manos vacías. Tenía un jefe estricto, sabía que aquello no le iba a gustar. Pero, por más que buscaron, no había nada en aquel lugar de mala muerte. Volvieron a reunirse con intención de marcharse pero repentinamente algo que conocían los rodearon e intentaron atacarles. Todo fue muy rápido. Demasiado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una jornada de liberar corazones, eso era lo que había tenido. Aún se le solía hacer más entretenido cuando Axel iba con él, pero esta vez no pudo venir, Xemnas le había encargado otro asunto. Los nervios del líder no estaban para probarlos demasiado, podías acabar sufriendo efectos colaterales por eso. Hacía unos días que dos miembros de la organización habían ido para un asunto importante a cierto mundo dejado de la mano de dios. Ambos habían vuelto sin nada y heridos. Según contaron todo había pasado demasiado deprisa, no recordaban quien les atacó y encima el objetivo se había marchado antes de que llegasen.

Xemnas no pudo decir mucho al respecto, el fracaso de la misión era evidente y con una simple mirada fulminante ya les dio a entender que aquello no había sido bien aceptado. Así que, desde entonces, los miembros se dedicaban a hacer sus misiones lo mejor posible y a no quejarse cuando les pedían hacer algo que no les apetecía. Pero Axel es muy inconsciente a veces y cuando lo mandó de misión separado de Roxas, estuvo a punto de quejarse y meter la pata, así que Roxas le pegó un pisotón antes de que Xemnas decidiera cortarle las piernas por entrometido. Una pequeña mirada de reproche por parte de Axel y éste ya no se quejó más.

Tenía que admitirlo, él después había echado en falta los piques por ver quien ponía a raya a más Sincorazón, o las frases chulescas de Axel que en muchas ocasiones lo hacían reír. Pero era mejor prevenir. Entró en la habitación de las sillas, ahora casi vacía en su totalidad y miró por los alrededores para buscarlo.

- Si buscas a Axel aún no ha venido -dijo Demyx acercándose al recién llegado- Xemnas le encargó una misión.

- Sí en un mundo que está en la otra punta -comentó Roxas- Pero pensé que quizás había vuelto ya.

- Si le veo le diré que le estás buscando -dijo felizmente Demyx.

- Gracias -dijo Roxas con media sonrisa, despidiéndose de Demyx.

Pegó un inaudible suspiro mientras abandonaba la sala. Bueno ahora tendría que estar horas vagando sin hacer nada. Repentinamente vislumbró una figura vestida de negro a lo lejos del pasillo de tez morena. Entrecerró los ojos intentando ver mejor quien era. No recordaba que ningún miembro fuese tan moreno... La figura empezó a toser y repentinamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Roxas y cambió de dirección. Frunció el ceño y empezó a seguir a la figura hasta que se puso delante de esta y lo detuvo. Lo escudriñó con la mirada mientras este tosía otra vez y se desprendía de él un polvillo negro. Arqueó una ceja y media sonrisa se le dibujó a pesar que su mente le decía que no se riese.

- ¿A-Axel? -preguntó Roxas

- ¡No te rías! -dijo Axel con mosqueo quitándose (o al menos intentándolo) el hollín de la cara- ¡Yo maldigo las chimeneas!

- Anda toma... -dijo Roxas intentando no reír, pasándole un pañuelo.

- Me he caído por una maldita chimenea por culpa de una tía que volaba con un paraguas. ¿Tú lo ves normal esto? -dijo Axel iracundo quitándose hollín con el pañuelo que le había dejado Roxas

- ¿Te has hecho daño? -preguntó Roxas. Las chimeneas suelen estar altas y si se había caído...

- No. Por suerte había terminado el encarguito de Xemnas y abrí un portal antes de hacerme papilla contra el suelo. -dijo Axel ahora un poco más reconocible- Pero no veas las pintas que se me han quedado. Encima creo que eso ha divertido al cabrón de Xemnas.

- Bueno, no te lo tomes tan mal, quizás solo sean imaginaciones -dijo Roxas intentando quitarle sarro al asunto. Realmente estaba mosqueado, no solo por el hollín.

- Lo empiezo a tener calado, aunque no exprese nada con la cara de palo empiezo a tener conciencia de cuando se regocija por dentro -dijo Axel- Y créeme, se regocijaba viéndome cubierto de hollín. Qué humillante.

El orgullo de Axel, un gran factor a tener en cuenta. Hiere su orgullo aunque sea un poquito y Axel no lo perdonará. Roxas nunca llegó a comprender como podía mantener esa característica aún siendo incorpóreo. Volvió a mirar a su compañero y aunque ya se le distinguía mejor, aún tenía bastante hollín, y por el pelo y todo. Sonrió amablemente.

- Creo que mi pañuelo no va a ser suficiente -dijo Roxas.

- De cabeza al agua. Lo tenía claro desde que me tropecé. -dijo Axel con resignación- Pero joder, una tía volando con un paraguas y con una bolsa de los años de la Maricastaña.

- Cosas más raras se han visto, ¿no? -dijo Roxas- Hay un mundo submarino dónde te transformas en un animal acuático o en sirena. O una sabana dónde te transformas también en animal.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú esas cosas? -preguntó Axel sorprendido.

- Oh... N-no sé... A veces veo, ya sabes... -dijo Roxas con la cabeza gacha.

Axel no añadió más. Supuso que eran las visiones sobre Sora. Esas que sabía que atormentaban al rubio. Pero es que, había descubierto cosas que no sabía junto a Roxas. Era el recuerdo de tantos sentimientos, tan vívidos que parecían reales. Así que no se atrevía a contarle la verdad a Roxas. Prefería callar y hacer ver que no sabía. Caminando en dirección opuesta vio como se acercaba Vexen. Jah, ahora ya no estaba tan hecho caldo como hacía unos días. Pero eso no le impedía andar como si estuviese esperando que algo saliese a por él en cualquier momento.

- ¿Cómo vamos? -preguntó Axel con malicia, y Roxas miró con resignación al pelirrojo. Sabía sin que se lo dijese que lo hacía con mala intención aquello de preguntar.

- Nada que te interese -dijo Vexen mirándolo de reojo sin hacerle caso.

No le gustaba la irrespetuosidad que tenían los miembros más jóvenes de la organización. Un poco de respeto nunca estaba de más. Cuando pasó de largo tuvo que detenerse, con los ojos semi llorosos y repentinamente...

- ¡Achú! -dijo Vexen encogiéndose momentáneamente.

Axel se paró en seco con cara de incredulidad. Roxas siguió el ejemplo y también se detuvo, pero miraba a Axel intrigado. El pelirrojo giró la cabeza hacia Vexen y lo miró como preguntándole si aquello era una broma, pero visto la expresión ida e intentándose recuperar del estornudo que tenía Vexen supuso que no.

- ¿Has estornudado? -preguntó Axel. Aún así, tuvo que preguntarlo. Porque seguía sin creerlo.

- No es nada, será un poco de polvo que habré pillado -dijo Vexen.

- Si estuvieras cubierto de hollín como yo lo entendería. Porque al principio no podía parar de toser... Pero ahora no puede ser por mi culpa -dijo Axel- Y nosotros no nos constipamos o tenemos alergia.

- ... Ya. Pues llevo unos días así. -dijo Vexen.

- ¿En serio? -dijo Axel de nuevo.

- ¿Es que no lo has oído? -dijo Vexen irritado por tanta incredulidad- Si he estornudado, he estornudado. No hay vuelta de hoja.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! No hay que ponerse así -dijo Axel a la defensiva. Él también estaba enfadado y si quería también podía contestar de mala leche.

Roxas miró la escena mientras internamente pensaba que no tenían remedio. Pero ahora se había quedado con la duda. Vexen decía que llevaba unos días así, pero Axel tenía razón, ellos no solían enfermar o tener alergias. ¿Pero entonces qué significaba aquello? Despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando vio como Axel seguía su camino, así que él lo siguió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Esto es intolerable! -dijo Xemnas de mal humor- Es la segunda vez que ese tipo logra huir antes de que lleguemos hasta él.

- Nosotros actuamos bajo el más alto secretismo -dijo Luxord y Xaldin afirmó dándole la razón.

- ¡Me da igual cuales fueran las causas! Quiero que encontréis a ese hombre y a ver que ha investigado, es de vital importancia -dijo Xemnas notablemente irritado.

- En otro orden de intereses. -continuó Saïx- La epidemia se sigue extendiendo. Zexion, el cual ahora está a cargo de los enfermos os contará el resto.

- A día de hoy hay un total de 3 enfermos. Vexen, el cual sufrió primero los síntomas, Lexaeus, que al poco los empezó a sufrir también y finalmente Xigbar.

- ¿Has descubierto como se transmite? -dijo Xemnas con un toque aún serio.

- No sigue ningún patrón. Pensé que podría haberse contagiado por algo que estuvieron expuestos aquel par, pero después enfermó también Xigbar y el tiempo de diferencia había sido diferente. Además, yo que he estado expuestos a ellos no tengo ningún síntoma -dijo Zexion- Así que creo que podemos descartar que se transmita por aire. Aunque también es pronto para deshacerse totalmente de la idea.

- Es decir que no tenemos ni idea -dijo Demyx y se ganó una mirada de reproche de Xemnas que le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

- La enfermedad sigue evolucionando y a peor -dijo Zexion- El simple catarro ha derivado a uno de carácter fuerte. Tos y además algo de fiebre.

- Está bien, sigue trabajando en encontrar una cura, Zexion. Los demás os dedicaréis a buscar a aquel hombre que dicen que ha estudiado a fondo los incorpóreos, cuando lo encontréis lo traéis a rastras y a ver si sabe él algo sobre esta enfermedad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que se encontrara con Vexen y lo vieran estornudar. No le dieron importancia desde un principio, pero este empezó a empeorar con el paso de los días, y después se le sumó Lexaeus. Inicialmente pensaron que había sido algo con lo que habían tenido contacto en la misión y le restaron importancia. Hasta que Xigbar cayó enfermo también. Entonces las alarmas se dispararon, los llevaron a unas habitaciones apartadas y, a falta del científico del grupo, le encargó a Zexion, que había visto alguna vez a Vexen trabajar, el cuidado de los enfermos. De momento no había ocurrido nada más aparte de que los enfermos empeoraban día tras día. Estaba fuera de la sala de reuniones, apoyado en una pared y esperando a Axel, que aún estaba dentro.

- ¡Fuah! ¡Qué reunión más tensa! ¿A que sí? -dijo Demyx al lado de Roxas- ¿Viste cuando Xemnas me miró? -Roxas asiente- Por un momento creí que iba a matarme.

- Xemnas está tenso, las cosas no van como quisiera -dijo Roxas sin ganas de hablar demasiado del tema

- Creo que está tenso como todos. A saber quien será el próximo en caer enfermo -dijo Demyx con cierto miedo.

- No seas cenizo... -dijo Roxas poniendo una expresión molesta.

Pero sabía que tenía razón, entre la ira por el continuo fallar en las misiones y la reciente y misteriosa enfermedad, Xemnas no tenía tiempo para ir jugando a aparentar ser buen incorpóreo. Dirigieron la vista a la puerta cuando vieron que alguien salía y vieron como Saïx salía en dirección a sus quehaceres.

- ¿Aún está Axel dentro? -preguntó Roxas

- Sí, parece que Xemnas le quería comentar algo personalmente -dijo Demyx encogiéndose de hombros- A saber que le pedirá.

- Que te mate -dijo una voz detrás de él y repentinamente lo agarró.

- ¡Aaaagh! -gritó Demyx y se zafó del agarre para ver que era Axel- No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad?

- No. Pero si que me ha pedido que nos encontremos en un rato, que quiere hablar sin ningún tipo de interrupciones -dijo Axel tranquilamente.

Pegó un bostezo aburrido, la verdad es que toda la reunión había sido aburrida. Se habían dicho cosas que ya se sabían sin decirlas.

- A veces pareces una marmota, con tanto sueño, Axel -dijo Demyx divertido.

- Ha sido un tostón. -dijo Axel aburridamente.

- Roxas, ¿sabes lo que hizo una vez Axel? -empezó divertidamente Demyx.

- ¡Eh! No le cuentes eso -dijo Axel pareciendo despertar del sopor.

- Vamos, Roxas lo quiere saber, ¿verdad chaval? -dijo Demyx, Roxas afirmó con la cabeza. Sí, le interesaba saber eso que Axel no quería que supiera.

- Ah, vale... -dijo Axel resignado apoyándose también en la pared.

- El caso es que, no recuerdo muy bien de qué estaba hablando Xemnas, pero le pidió su opinión a Axel y entonces nos dimos cuenta todos de que... ¡Tachán, se había dormido! -dijo Demyx riendo, Roxas sonrió imaginándose la escena.

- Había tenido una misión muy dura, no daba más de mí -dijo Axel intentando justificarse.

- Pues casi te cuesta caro. Porque entonces Xemnas le lanzó la espada para despertarlo -dijo Demyx riendo.

- Si no llego a estar alerta aún durmiendo, habría perdido la oreja. -dijo Axel removiéndose el pelo.

Roxas volvió a sonreír ante la tranquilidad de Axel, aunque ya veía que no había que dormirse en las reuniones, el peligro era alto ante la ira de Xemnas. Axel se despegó de la pared e hizo un gesto para despedirse con la mano.

- Bueno, voy a ver que quiere... -dijo pesadamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaba en el balcón de aquel lugar, mirando la Luna como ido, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hacía un rato.

No le gustaba que le pidiera hablar a solas con él. Su instinto le hacía ponerse alerta a cualquier movimiento en falso. Teniendo en cuenta el reciente humor del cabecilla de la organización, no le extrañaría que en cualquier momento cometiese una locura.

_- Quiero que estés alerta, Axel -dijo Xemnas seriamente- Empiezo a tener dudas sobre los miembros, quizás alguno esté pasando información a ese hombre y por eso se escapa tan fácilmente. _

_- ¿No puede ser la casualidad? -dijo Axel cruzándose de brazos._

_- Demasiada casualidad. Tú solo está alerta, y si ves algo anormal dímelo. Por ejemplo Roxas ha estado muy apartado de todo últimamente._

_- ¿No querrás decir que Roxas es un traidor? A él no le interesan esas cosas. Si quisiera apartarse de la organización no vendería la información -dijo Axel irritado._

_- Tú estate alerta -dijo Xemnas cortando la réplica de Axel- Eso era todo cuanto te quería decir._

Aún sentía aquello parecido a la rabia. Después de soltar lo que a él le daba la gana encima no se dignaba ni a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Le parecía insultante. Volvió a mirar a Kingdom Hearts, tan pensativo que no escuchó llegar a Roxas.

- Vaya, por fin di contigo. -dijo Roxas. Se hizo el silencio, miró como Axel parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia- ¿Axel?

No supo definir la expresión que había en el rostro del pelirrojo. No era la fascinación que había visto en el rostro de otros miembros. Era una mirada seria, que intentaba ver algo en concreto. De repente bajó la mirada mientras chasqueaba la lengua a disgusto.

- ¿No te gusta Kingdom Hearts? -preguntó Roxas.

- Oh, no te oí llegar -dijo Axel sorprendido durante un momento, luego se apoyó en la barandilla- No es que no me guste...

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó Roxas

- Me pregunto si de verdad lo lograremos, si cuando consigamos tener corazón entonces seguiré siendo yo, solo que con sentimientos. Sé que es algo muy importante, pero también me gusta ser yo. Si consigo el corazón y entonces cambio, sería como desaparecer.

- Todos quieren sentimientos -dijo Roxas.

- Lo sé. Pero yo quiero vivir siendo yo. Aunque es verdad que esta existencia es penosa. ¿Qué sentido tiene si cuando lo logro no recuerdo nada? Sería como si nunca hubiera pasado -dijo Axel y soltó un bufido resignado- Acabaré sin valorar lo que realmente son los sentimientos.

Roxas lo miró durante un rato, algo sorprendido por lo que había dicho Axel. Se apoyó en la baranda y dibujó media sonrisa.

- Realmente eres algo diferente a los demás, ¿eh? -dijo a media voz Roxas.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Axel, que no había escuchado bien a Roxas.

- Nada, será mejor que entremos -dijo Roxas sonriente.

**Yô, yô, yô!! Aquí estoy ò.ó! Por fin he terminado de escribir el primer capítulo de este fanfic. Me ha costado más de lo que vendrá a continuación porque no sabía como encaminar todo a lo que vendrá. Pero bueno, quizás esté un poco más pocho, pero espero que os guste. Sobre el título hablaré en capítulos más adelantes, porqué se llama "El Beso de Iscariote" ù.ú En algún momento cobrará algún significado. **

**El título del capítulo me gusta aunque no se trate mucho sobre esa infección. Pero bueno. No creo que sea un fic demasiado largo y quizás será un poco Akuroku (pero pasable porque no lo haré demasiado evidente (vamos que no lo calificaría ni shonen ai XD)) **

**Espero vuestros review para saber que os pareció.**

**Saludos.**

**Miruru.**


	2. Emboscada

**El beso de Iscariote**

**Capítulo Dos - Emboscada**

_Roxas lo miró durante un rato, algo sorprendido por lo que había dicho Axel. Se apoyó en la baranda y dibujó media sonrisa._

_- Realmente eres algo diferente a los demás, ¿eh? -dijo a media voz Roxas._

_- ¿Qué? -preguntó Axel, que no había escuchado bien a Roxas._

_- Nada, será mejor que entremos -dijo Roxas sonriente._

El rubio empezó a caminar hacia el interior de aquel lugar, seguido por un pensativo Axel. Bueno algo había dicho, de eso estaba seguro, pero no le había querido decir el qué. Pegó un leve suspiro; sería mejor que no le diera demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza, Roxas tendría sus motivos para guardárselo para él. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba y volvió a pegar otro bostezo.

- Parece que estás bastante cansado -dijo Roxas mirando de reojo a su compañero- Será mejor que descanses bien esta noche...

- Imposible -interrumpió Axel. Seguidamente puso cara de disgusto- Hoy me toca ronda por la noche.

- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Xemnas? -preguntó Roxas- Realmente tienes apariencia de estar cansado.

- Bah, tranquilo, aguantaré una noche. O eso creo. -dijo Axel- A uno le entra más sueño cuando está solo y dando vueltas por un pasillo vacío. Además tal y como está Xemnas, mejor no meterse en líos.

Aquello era cierto. Si le hubiera dicho a Xemnas que no podía hacer la ronda porque estaba cansado, no imaginaba que hubiera hecho el líder de la organización. Se paró cuando llegaron a la puerta de la su estancia, Axel le abrió la puerta y le hizo pequeña reverencia, como si fuera un mayordomo.

- Ya está el señorito en sus aposentos sano y salvo -dijo Axel con sorna- ¿Desea algo más?

- Eres idiota -dijo Roxas riendo levemente.

- Oye, oye -dijo Axel con ánimos renovados- ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar y jugamos un rato a las cartas?

- ¿No tenías ronda? -dijo Roxas mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

- Em... Pero bueno es muy aburrido y nunca pasa nada. Así que pensé que quizás podría pasar aquí un rato y… -dijo Axel intentando excusarse.

- Claro y si Xemnas te descubre que me eche a mi también el sermón, ¿no? -dijo Roxas arqueando una ceja.- Lo siento pero no quiero tentar a la suerte.

- Haa, Roxas es cruel y echa a la persona que lo ha escoltado -dijo Axel fingiendo decepción.

- Anda no seas dramático -dijo Roxas riendo y viendo como se marchaba por el pasillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las horas habían pasado lentamente, demasiado lentas para su gusto. Un adormecimiento se había instalado en él y parecía no dispuesto a abandonarlo. A partir de una hora, en teoría no se podía salir de las estancias. Merodear por los pasillos era visto de manera sospechosa. Y siempre había uno que se encargaba de vigilar. Por supuesto nadie incumplía las reglas, no querían levantar sospechas que no tenían ninguna base y ganarse la vigilancia del número ocho de la organización.

Pero la monotonía se vio rota cuando escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas. Se detuvo y se giró para mirar de frente quién había allí detrás. Se acercaban a él, Xigbar y Vexen.

- Oye, ¿qué hacéis despiertos a estas horas? -dijo Axel- Estáis enfermos, no deberíais estar merodeando si no queréis empeorar.

No contestaron; por fin se plantaron a la altura del pelirrojo que los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Vexen le agarró un brazo y cuando miró a éste, Xigbar le agarró el otro. ¿Qué demonios...?

- ¿Oye qué estáis haciend--? - empezó a decir Axel, pero repentinamente una mano se posó en su boca, impidiéndole hablar.

- Que sea profundo, sino se recuperará demasiado rápido -dijo Xigbar.

- Vale. -dijo la voz del que ahora reconoció como Lexeaus.

No entendía que estaba pasando, pero estaba claro que estaba jodido. Empezó a intentar liberarse pero fue tarde, abrió mucho los ojos y un grito desgarrado salió de su garganta pero no llegó a despertar a nadie, ya que fue suficientemente ahogado por la mano de Lexeaus. Bajó la vista un poco, con movimientos temblorosos, y observó lo que se había imaginado: El arma de Lexeaus estaba clavada en su torso. Volvió a revolverse con dolor cuando movió un poco más su arma haciendo que la herida doliese aún más. Con un movimiento brusco Lexeaus la retiró haciendo que la sangre brotase abundantemente. Repentinamente notó su peso, Vexen y Xigbar lo habían soltado y Lexeaus también. Ahora todo el peso de su cuerpo lo sujetaba él y le parecía demasiado. Se tambaleó ligeramente mientras se llevó la mano al estómago. La herida era demasiado, no podía aguantar en pie mucho más. No podía ni siquiera gritar, apenas podía hablar.

- Vámonos. -dijo Xigbar.

- T-traidores... -dijo Axel alzando la mano hacia sus dónde veía las figuras borrosas de los miembros de la Organización XIII

Se abalanzaba hacia delante, sin poderlo remediar, perdió la conciencia poco a poco y la verdad es que lo agradeció. La herida le dolía horrores, demasiado, y aquello no iba a cerrar tan fácilmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se paró en un callejón sin salida, se giró y reemprendió la carrera. Parecía que por allí no había nadie. La verdad era que estaba preocupado, ¿quién estaba tan loco como para meterse a atacar a un solo miembro de la organización? Por fin llegó a otro de sus destinos, la estancia de Roxas. Pegó dos veces en la puerta y esperó algún tipo de contestación mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pegaba nerviosamente en el suelo. ¿No le habría pasado nada, verdad? Recordaba la escena vivida hacía unos minutos y el estómago se le revolvía.

_Se había despertado bastante pronto, pero bueno: no estaba cansado, había dormido suficiente. Se levantó y una vez totalmente vestido se dispuso a pasear tranquilamente por los pasadizos de aquel lugar. Además sabía que Axel había tenido ronda aquella noche, quería ver la cara de sueño que debía llevar ya. A lo lejos en el pasillo vio como había alguien en el suelo, el pelirrojo..._

_- No me digas que al final se ha dormido -pensó en voz alta Demyx mientras reía por lo bajo. Entonces empezó a correr- Axel dormilón despierta_

_Pero tanto su carrera, como su cara de felicidad se esfumaron cuando pisó algo y se percató de que había un charco de sangre alrededor de Axel. Palideció un poco intentando asimilarlo y entonces salió corriendo hacia el pelirrojo._

_- ¡Axel! ¡Oye Axel espero que esto no sea ninguna broma, porque no me va a hacer gracia! -dijo Demyx intentando hacerlo reaccionar. _

_Lo movió poco para observar una horrorosa herida en un costado de su torso. Ahora parecía estar algo mejor, pero aún así estaba fatal. Lo volvió a recostar sobre el suelo, él solo no podría cargarlo y con esa herida sería mejor no moverlo demasiado. Corrió hacia la habitación de Zexion y una vez allí empezó a golpear la puerta insistentemente. _

_- ¡Zexion! ¡Por favor sal! ¡Es urgente! -gritó Demyx pegando en la puerta._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó éste cuando abrió la puerta._

_- ¡Tienes que acompañarme! -dijo Demyx agarrándolo por la manga de la túnica y arrastrándolo por los pasillos._

_- Oye, ¿qué ocurre? ¿A qué viene esto? -dijo Zexion molesto._

_- ¡Es Axel! ¡Axel...! ¡Tienes que venir! -dijo nerviosamente Demyx._

_- ¿Axel qué? Cuéntame que ocurre... -empezó Zexion, pero calló cuando vio el panorama._

_De todas las cosas que podría haber imaginado que iba a enseñarle Demyx, aquella sería sin dudarlo la más remota. Se acercó a comprobar que las constantes eran semi-estables y la herida. Tendrían que trasladarlo._

_- Ayúdame a cargarlo. Tú por allí y yo por aquí -dijo Zexion- Que se mueva lo menos posible, como sangre mucho más no sé yo si va a seguir existiendo por mucho... _

_Una vez recostaron a Axel en una de las camas de la enfermería improvisada que se habían montado, Zexion se giró para mirarlo seriamente. Demyx tragó saliva, tenía el presentimiento que le iban a encargar un trabajo que definitivamente no era para él. _

_- Ve a informar a Xemnas. Que elija él qué medidas tomar. Yo me encargaré de que salga fuera de peligro -dijo Zexion. _

_Puso cara de inseguridad un momento... ¿Cómo iba a contarle eso a Xemnas sin sufrir peligro de que le arrancara la cabeza aún sin tener la culpa? Entonces se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Zexion y empezó a caminar hacia la salida._

_- Deprisa, esto es una situación de emergencia -dijo Zexion seriamente, haciendo que Demyx pegara un respingo._

_No dijo nada más y empezó a correr de nuevo por el castillo. Después de un poco, por fin llegó a la puerta del número I... Le daba pavor llamar. Se quedó petrificado con la mano a escasos metros de la puerta. _

_- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó la voz de Xemnas detrás de él._

_- ¡AGH! -gritó Demyx pegando un bote y alejándose unos pasos de él. _

_Después de ver que Xemnas no decía nada más, se dio cuenta que quería una explicación, así que tomó fuerzas y lo contó todo. Xemnas escuchó la historia en silencio, sin que su rostro se inmutara lo más mínimo. Unos segundos de silencio vinieron después de la historia._

_- Llama a los demás. Que vigilen el castillo. Necesitamos saber que el que atacó a Axel no sigue merodeando o se ha escondido en algún lugar. También hay que tener cuidado por si hay algún herido más. Yo iré a vigilar el altar y cierto lugar, luego iré a ver si Axel ha despertado para hablar con él. Dile a Saïx que me busque, él me ayudará._

_- De acuerdo -dijo Demyx empezando a correr y llamando por las puertas para avisar a los demás._

_No era la idea que más le motivase la de despertar a los miembros para darles una misión matutina. Pero no le quedó más remedio. Después de vigilar que no hubiera nadie por dónde iba pasando e ir avisando a todos los miembros, ya solo le quedaba uno por despertar: Roxas. _

La puerta se entreabrió y se asomó un Roxas medio adormilado que murmuró un quedo "¿qué quieres?" mientras se frotaba un poco un ojo. Demyx se quedó sin habla, no sabía cómo decírselo. Sabía que se llevaban muy bien y que aquello sería un poco sorprendente igual que lo había sido para él mismo. No sabía que palabras eran las adecuadas para suavizarlo todo un poco.

- ¿Demyx? Te has quedado callado, ¿qué ocurre? -dijo Roxas- Hace un rato que oigo pasos de aquí para allá sin cesar.

- Verás... -dijo Demyx mirando hacia el suelo- El caso es que estamos en alerta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo Roxas ahora un poco preocupado. También lo preocupaba el extraño comportamiento de Demyx.

- Han atacado a Axel -acabó sentenciando. No sabía como podía decirlo. Sonaría horrible fuera como fuese.

- ¿Qué? -dijo Roxas atónito.

- Sí. Durante su ronda al parecer. Lo encontré esta mañana en un charco de sangre -dijo Demyx, entonces se maldijo internamente al ver la expresión del rostro de Roxas. Eso del charco de sangre lo podría haber omitido.- Ahora estamos la mayoría buscando por el castillo rastro de algún intruso. Xemnas lo ha ordenado.

- Y-yo... -empezó Roxas algo desorientado. Suponía que entonces tendría que buscar él también... Pero su mente se centraba en que su compañero había sido atacado. Un charco de sangre...

- Oye Roxas, ¿por qué no vas a ver como va la cosa? -dijo Demyx preocupado.

- ¿Puedo? -dijo Roxas mirando a Demyx con una expresión agradecida.

- Sí, yo haré tu parte también -dijo Demyx- Tú ve a ver como está el cabeza de chorlito de Axel.

- ¡Gracias! -dijo Roxas haciendo una reverencia y acto seguido empezó a correr por los pasillos.

Se acordaba de la noche anterior, cuando se había despedido de Axel en la puerta de su estancia. Se acordaba de cuando le dijo que no podía quedarse a jugar a las cartas y se preguntaba si eso no le hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado que se quedase. Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta y Zexion abrió. Enseguida supo que venía por Axel.

- Acaba de despertarse -dijo Zexion abriendo más la puerta e invitándole a pasar.

- ... Axel, ¿estás bien? -preguntó después de un breve silencio Roxas. Se había quedado mirando el vendaje que se apreciaba, el abultado vendaje. La herida parecía que era bastante.

- No pasa nada, estoy bi- -Axel tuvo que parar cuando intentó incorporarse y una punzada de dolor lo hizo desistir del intento.

- ¿Bien? Anda y recuéstate ahí antes de que te remate del todo -dijo Zexion acusadoramente.

- Joder. Que poco respeto para los tullidos -dijo Axel cruzándose de brazos y tumbado en la cama.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió y allí apareció Xemnas. Roxas se quedó apartado en un lado, intentando no destacar mucho. Sabía que seguro que lo había visto (pues había dirigido una mirada a toda la habitación), pero no quería que le preguntara por qué estaba allí en vez de vigilando los pasillos del castillo. Se acercó hasta la cama y miró a Axel.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó el líder.

Axel se empezó a apoyar en la cama dispuesto a incorporarse y pronunció un quejido de dolor. Roxas lo ayudó a sentarse, ya que su cabezonería no parecía desistir aún estando en aquel estado.

- Estaba haciendo la ronda y de repente escuché pasos a mis espaldas. Extrañado me paré y me giré para encarar a quien había allí. -dijo Axel.

- ¿Y bien? ¿De quien se trataba? ¿Alguien conocido? -dijo Xemnas.

- Pues... -empezó Axel y se llevó la mano a la nuca y se la empezó a frotar mientras miraba anonadado las sábanas. Finalmente levantó la vista hacia Xemnas- No me acuerdo.

**Dun dun duuuun…. Y se acabó el capítulo 2 XD Omg, me dolió este capítulo xD. Sobretodo cuando escribía lo de Axel. Es que cuando vi el arma, me imaginé lo que debe de doler que te atraviesen con eso T.TU Pobre Demyx ù.ú de chacha durante todo el capítulo. Bueno no sé que más comentar acerca de este…**

**Comentarios o dudas en los review. Paso a comentarlos.**

_Izu, _**Si te ha parecido nefasto te iré a hacer vudú por mentirosa! xD Imaginación, me vino de serie y gratis. Tiene sus momentos en que se fuga, pero es bastante buena conmigo. xD Ala pa q te entretengas leyendo otro rato.**

_Mystic1Dark, _**Yeaaaah no sé porqué se me ocurrió lo del virus y ala òó tenía que escribirlo. Akuroku for da winz xDDDD Axel enfermo… uhm… ohohoho no digo nada. XD Pero eso está decidido desde hace mucho tiempo. Si será que sí o que no.. Tendrás que seguirme leyendo sorry xD**

_Crazysnakelover, _**yay, I'm gonna answer your review in English because you'll understand it better. I'm really, really happy someone who does not speak Spanish is actually reading my fanfic. I think you'll be reading something a bit different from the original, but I really don't have time to translate it u-u Maybe some day… Meanwhile, I hope you more or less understand it and I truly appreciate the effort you're doing reading it. Thank you so much!!**

_Sandrichan87, _**-o- ah… odio obligar a poner review… Pero si me lees deja review petarda!! Ù.ú ains, santa paciencia…**

**Y eso es todo, **

**Gracias por los review y los favoritos. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!**


	3. No sin luchar

**El beso de Iscariote**

**Capítulo Tres - No sin luchar.**

_- Estaba haciendo la ronda y de repente escuché pasos a mis espaldas. Extrañado me paré y me giré para encarar a quien había allí. -dijo Axel._

_- ¿Y bien? ¿De quien se trataba? ¿Alguien conocido? -dijo Xemnas._

_- Pues... -empezó Axel y se llevó la mano a la nuca y se la empezó a frotar mientras miraba anonadado las sábanas. Finalmente levantó la vista hacia Xemnas- No me acuerdo._

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Xemnas

- ... N-no lo entiendo muy bien -dijo Axel levantando la vista y frunciendo el ceño- Pero no recuerdo que pasó. Sé que me giré... tengo la sensación que todo fue muy rápido. Pero no veo quién fue, cómo fue... Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar aquí.

- Puede ser a causa del ataque -dijo Zexion interrumpiendo la conversación. Los presentes le miraron- La herida de Axel era brutal, el dolor que tuvo que experimentar seguro que era en proporción. A veces el cerebro desconecta para que el dolor que siente no lo afecte de tal manera que la persona quede en un estado irreparable. A veces vienen acompañados de amnesia a corto plazo. Así que no me extrañaría demasiado.

La explicación de Zexion había arrojado lógica que desde hacía segundos habían empezado a buscar. Axel había devuelto la fijación a las sábanas. Intentaba de nuevo inútilmente encontrar por su memoria los recuerdos que le faltaban. Pero solo lograba una turbante sensación de frenetismo. Xemnas observó como Axel volvía a estar ausente, intentando seguramente recordar algo. Por un momento pensó que podría estar engañándolo, que quería cubrir a alguien... Pero no parecía ser el caso, realmente Axel no recordaba qué había ocurrido.

- Todos los resultados de búsqueda han sido negativos, no hay nadie por el castillo. -dijo Demyx entrando repentinamente en la habitación.

- Es decir que han huido -dijo Xemnas, Demyx afirmó insistentemente con decisión- Está bien.

- ¡Xemnas! -llamó Axel antes que el número uno saliese de la habitación- Me recuperaré lo antes posible para volver a estar en activo. Dos días máximo.

- Está bien oír eso. -dijo Xemnas antes de acabar de salir por la puerta.

- ¿Dos días? A ver si te acaban de cortar por la mitad para que escarmientes -dijo Zexion mirándolo incrédulo y volviendo a sus cosas.

- Vaya amabilidad -dijo Axel entrecerrando los ojos

- No debes forzarte. No seas cabezota -dijo Roxas seriamente.

- ¿Hah? ¿Tú también? -dijo Axel mirándolo incrédulo durante unos segundos.

- No lo hagas sonar como si no fuera nada -dijo Roxas de mala gana- No fue un simple corte y lo sabes.

- No, la verdad es que no lo sé. No recuerdo como me hice ese tajo -dijo Axel desviando la mirada a las sábanas.

- Ya has oído a Zexion. No te preocupes por ello, ya volverán solo los recuerdos -dijo Roxas intentando convencer a su compañero.

- Está bien, está bien... -acabó cediendo Axel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A pesar de las amenazas, al segundo día, Axel ya estaba dando vueltas por el castillo listo para la acción. Zexion había declarado que si se le reabría la herida, él mismo la acabaría de ensanchar hasta que Axel estuviera dividido en dos trocitos. El pelirrojo había hecho oídos sordos a la amenaza. La verdad es que se le veía con la vitalidad habitual en él, así que quizás no era tan malo dejar que se moviera. Esa fue a la conclusión a la que llegó Roxas.

La herida no estaba sanada al 100 pero sabía que podía moverse y no quería quedarse quieto. El ambiente estaba muy tenso últimamente, no sabían quién podría enfermar el siguiente, ya que seguían sin conocer cómo se propagaba. Además, para acabarlo de pintar mal, como faltaban miembros, Xemnas los mandaba por separado a hacer pequeños cometidos, por lo tanto era más aburrido que de costumbre.

Retornaba de observar una zona dónde se decía había cúmulo de Sincorazón. El lugar estaba infestado de ellos y representaban tal amenaza para el pueblo que este había huido del lugar. Los sincorazón, en cambio, moraban por el sitio, esperando que algún corazón incauto se aventurase al lugar para atacarlo. Su cometido había sido corto y aburrido. Caminaba por los pasillos desiertos del castillo, a aquella hora casi nadie había vuelto de sus encargos. Axel se detuvo con una sensación extraña, notaba los ojos llorosos y repentinamente se llevó la mano delante de la boca, en un gesto inconsciente, y estornudó. Cuando se volvió a centrar, se quedó mirando la mano con los ojos bastante abiertos. Si hubiera tenido corazón, seguro que ahora estaría latiendo con mucha fuerza, entre el nerviosismo y quizás el miedo. No lo podía saber con certeza. No tenía uno. Y aquel estornudo fue el inicio.

Minutos después de haber estornudado, había acabado por decidir que aquello había sido una casualidad. Era imposible que él hubiera caído enfermo también. Habría sido por el cambio de luz brusco, sabía que había gente que estornudaba por eso y aunque a él no le había pasado hasta ahora, nunca era tarde para empezar. A la mañana siguiente tuvo que aceptar la realidad entre media tonelada de pañuelos y algo ojeroso; él también estaba enfermo. Pero no se lo quiso decir a nadie, sabía como lo tratarían. Lo primero lo mandarían a una habitación aislada a tumbarse en una cama cuando él, sin contar los estornudos y la ligera mucosidad, no se encontraba mal. Sabía que lo privarían de seguir buscando a aquel hombre y eso no le gustaba.

- ... ¡HEEEEY! -dijo Roxas a disgusto delante de él con los brazos en jarra.

- ... Oh. Hola, Roxas- dijo Axel sorprendido porque iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había visto a Roxas. Y por su cara juraría que hacía más de un "hey" que lo llevaba llamando

- Te he llamado como tres veces. Estás en Babia -dijo Roxas frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo siento. Iba pensando en mis cosas -dijo Axel. Lo dicho. Hacía un rato que lo llamaba y no se había dado ni cuenta.

- ¿Seguro que ya estás bien de tus heridas y no estás disimulando que en realidad te duele? -dijo Roxas cruzándose de brazos.

- Que sí, estoy bien. Fuerte como un roble -dijo Axel- "Como un roble que se pudre por dentro. Pero un roble al fin y al cabo"

- Xemnas nos ha llamado, tenemos que ir al sitio ese donde fuiste el otro día. O algo así ha dicho -dijo Roxas- Bueno quiere que vayamos lo antes posible, él nos lo acabará de explicar bien. ¿Ibas a algún sitio?

- Eh... Pues iba a... Preguntarle una cosa a Zexion -dijo Axel torpemente.

- ¿Huh? ¿No me has dicho que ya no te dolía? -dijo Roxas.

- Y es así, no insistas más en ello -dijo Axel pegando un suspiro- En cinco minutos voy para allí. Hasta luego.

Roxas se quedó parado mirando a Axel con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados. Qué raro había sido aquello. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló una esquina y ya no lo pudo ver. No había visto ningún movimiento que detectase que a Axel le dolía algo, y si le dolía de verdad entonces lo disimulaba muy bien. Además, ¿si no iba a preguntarle sobre su herida, entonces qué quería preguntarle? Después de unos segundos pegó un suspiro.

- Debería dejar de ser tan cotilla -dijo Roxas para sí mismo.

Pero es que no podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de Axel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tuvo suerte. Mucha suerte, la verdad. En cuanto giró la esquina no pudo reprimir por más tiempo otro estornudo. Aguantarse era horrible y después cuando por fin estornudaba era como si se quedara fuera de si durante un rato.

- ¿Qué haces? -dijo repentinamente una voz a su espalda

Se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con Zexion que lo miraba tranquilamente. Es verdad que estaba cerca pero tampoco esperó encontrárselo en el pasillo. Y menos aún cuando todavía estaba alelado después de estornudar. Encima, tenía ganas de otro estornudo y los ojos empezaron a ponérsele llorosos de aguantarse.

- N-nada... -dijo Axel y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y apretó haciendo que las ganas de estornudar se le pasaran.

- Pues vale. -dijo Zexion sin ganas de ponerse a intentar sacarle la verdad a Axel.

Empezó a caminar hacia su "enfermería" cuando de repente se fijó en que Axel lo seguía. Parpadeó anonadado unos segundos y luego frunció el ceño y se giró para encararlo. Axel intentó poner su mejor cara de "No estoy haciendo nada malo", fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

- ¿Por qué me sigues? -dijo Zexion a la defensiva.

- Eh yo solo quiero preguntarte por los demás -dijo Axel ahora también a la defensiva

- ¿Por los demás quienes? -dijo Zexion sin comprender.

- Pues los que están enfermos -dijo Axel con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Quiénes sino?

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa el resto del mundo? -dijo Zexion fingiendo sorpresa sólo para fastidiar al pelirrojo y recordarle su normalmente egocéntrico comportamiento.

- Joder, ¿me vas a contestar o tendré que pedirte que me hagas un informe y que me lo envíe tu secretaria por fax? -dijo irónicamente Axel.

Zexion chasqueó la lengua a disgusto y se adentró en el lugar donde pasaba últimamente la mayoría de su tiempo. Axel lo siguió con cierto enfado, ¿iba en serio o qué? Entró y se quedó esperando unos segundos, un poco agobiado por el olor a médico. ¿Iba a ser el olor que tendría que respirar en poco tiempo?

- Sigue evolucionando la enfermedad -dijo Zexion finalmente- Cada vez para peor.

- Ya veo... -dijo Axel fijando la vista en una cama vacía.

- Pasan por diferentes estadios que he clasificado. Primero estornudos. Después pasa a tos fuerte y fiebres moderadas. En el siguiente las toses prácticamente desaparecen, las fiebres se vuelven fuertes. Y en el siguiente...

Un grito interrumpió la conversación, Axel giró la vista hacia la cama de la que provenía. Lexeaus gritaba y se movía bruscamente bajo un dolor que tenía a Axel en blanco. Zexion se acercó hacia allí rápidamente, tomando una aguja de una mesilla que había al lado. Tuvo que apartarse cuando un manotazo de Lexeaus casi lo golpea.

- Muévete y ayúdame a sujetarlo, Axel -dijo Zexion con voz autoritaria.

Asintió y se acercó a la cama, iba a coger a Lexeaus cuando este hizo un movimiento brusco y él instintivamente se apartó.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Lo agarrarás hoy o mañana? -le gritó Zexion haciéndose oír por encima de los gritos de Lexeaus.

Esta vez Axel asió, tal y como le había pedido, a Lexeaus. Zexion le inyectó un cuarto del contenido de la jeringuilla y a los pocos segundos Lexeaus dejó de moverse y continuó durmiendo. El pelirrojo no entendía porqué se había apartado de aquella manera hacía un momento. No comprendía el motivo, pero por un momento tuvo la sensación de que lo agrediría y sintió urgencia por apartarse.

- Este es el último que he registrado. Junto con la fiebre están empezando a sufrir dolores que cada vez parecen ir a más -dijo Zexion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentado en una roca y con los pies colgando sobre el vacío, Roxas miraba al cielo aburridamente. Se puso a balancear las piernas, en un vano intento por entretenerse. ¿Dónde se había metido? Sus cinco minutos ya pronto iban a ser diez. Según le había dicho el pelirrojo, quería asegurarse una vez más de que el tío ese no seguía realmente por allí. Se había ofrecido a acompañarle, pero con un tono muy raro le había dicho que iría más rápido él solo. No había sabido aún como tomárselo.

No le gustaba mentir a Roxas. Le daba la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo rastrero. Pero sabía que no mentirle significarían más problemas aún. Tenía que hacer rutas de escape ya que llegaba un momento que no lo podía resistir más. Se empezaba a poner más enfermo y lo notaba. Tan solo habían pasado otros dos días, cinco desde que empezó a enfermar y ya había empezado a toser un poco. En comparación con los estornudos eran nimios, pero sabía que aquel era el indicio de que iba caminando hacia la siguiente fase de aquel virus. Después de estornudar todo lo que su cuerpo le pidió, Axel emprendió el camino de vuelta. Se paró en una papelera cercana y sacó unos ocho pañuelos que lanzó sin pensárselo. Solía llevar pañuelos en el bolsillo para ocasiones de emergencia, cuando se aseguraba que nadie lo veía. Después tenía que tirarlos en sitios que sabía que no lo iban a encontrar. Todo lo tenía muy bien planeado, como el que organiza un crimen.

- Esto es patético -dijo riendo brevemente después de vaciar los bolsillos.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó pasos y observó a Axel regresar por el camino que llevaba a la ciudad. Se lo quedó mirando un rato y este le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué...? -preguntó finalmente Axel, algo tenso.

- Eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti. -dijo Roxas firmemente. Internamente Axel tragó saliva- ¿No me dirás cómo ha ido tu última ronda?

- Nada, no ha habido suerte -dijo Axel después de un corto silencio, internamente aliviado. Por un momento había pensado que lo había pillado o algo.

- Te lo dije -dijo Roxas levantándose.

- No quería irme sin mirarlo una segunda vez. Si puedo evitarme una mala mirada de Xemnas mejor -dijo Axel abriendo un portal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A pesar de todo, Xemnas no había dicho mucho y Axel había empezado de nuevo la rehuida por los pasillos del castillo. Empezó a evitar pasar tiempo con sus compañeros, con la certeza de que si no los evitaba, lo pillarían. Y sabía que aquello cada vez sería más fácil. Por eso se iba por los lugares que menos frecuentados eran, y allí pasaba el rato sin retener los síntomas de la enfermedad. Pero tenía que ir cambiando de lugar, uno u otro lo encontraban (ya fuera Demyx que lo buscaba, o Roxas, o algún otro miembro que lo viera por casualidad) y ya no podía pensar en ese sitio como un lugar seguro.

Al día siguiente tuvo un bajón, los ojos rojizos, congestionado y además con migraña. Vamos, se sentía como si le hubiera tocado el premio gordo. Cuando miró su reflejo recordó el sentimiento de la angustia.

- Esto no hay dios que lo disimule... -murmuró Axel en voz baja para sí mismo.

Después de minutos pensando, solo se le ocurrió un plan. Huir lo que quedaba de día de aquel sitio, esconderse en un agujero de mala muerte y volver al día siguiente mejor (o eso esperaba) Se puso la capucha y empezó a andar por los pasillos a paso ligero. Si no fuera porque quedaría muy sospechoso, ahora mismo estaría corriendo. Tener la capucha puesta era útil, le cubría casi toda la cara y podría disimular un estornudo hábilmente. Porque llevaba una racha que estaba en su mejor momento...

- "Mierda" -maldijo Axel internamente cuando vio que por el pasillo, en dirección contraria, venía Zexion.

Cada vez más y más cerca, Axel recordó el nerviosismo. Decidido, cuando lo pasara un poco, a correr se había dicho. Se cruzó, ni una palabra. Cantó victoria, pero en realidad demasiado pronto.

- ¿Desde cuando llevas enfermo, Axel? -dijo Zexion deteniéndose.

* * *

**Yo ho ho ho, otro capítulo que pasó a mejor vida. A quien me dijo que Axel se pusiera enfermo primero antes que Roxas, bueno estaba super planeado que Axel iba a caer de los primeros u.ú. Por eso lo puse en personajes, porque Axel es casi protagonista indiscutible xD Me gusta el momento en que Axel vuelve a Roxas y como se ha olvidado de que había dado una excusa, y está con la paranoia de que lo van a descubrir, se queda tenso delante de la mirada de Roxas. XD Bueno, no sé qué más comentar. Así que paso a los reviews xD**

_Izu, _**Que lo hago porque tú estás aburrida y yo también, pa que negarlo. Jajaja. Aquí lo puse un poco más desagradable a Zexion xD **

_Crazysnakelover, _**If you don't understand something just tell me and I'll try to explain you that point. I know that translators sucks a lot, so If I can help you somehow, just tell me n.n**

_Sandrichan87, _**claro que sí ò.ó la ira saca las palabrotas. XD Muertos vivientes nooooou xD SIPI, para una fan Akuroku se pueden ver momentos dónde sea xDD Jajaja Demyx es majo seh, en el próximo capítulo sale más xDDDD**

_Alpaux, _**Jajaja sí, Axel tiene a el 90 de las fangirls para apoyarlo xD Espero que te guste este capítulo también :3**

_Xaliel Yuhi, _**Impresionada? Wow! Es que... duele, mejor no imaginárselo xD Pobre Ax. Demyx es Demyx ò.ó saco de energía mal utilizada xD Espero que este capítulo también te gusteee.**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez ù.u**

**¡¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!**


	4. Huyendo

**El beso de Iscariote**

**Capítulo Cuatro - Huyendo.**

_Cada vez más y más cerca, Axel recordó el nerviosismo. Decidido, cuando lo pasara un poco, a correr se había dicho. Se cruzó, ni una palabra. Cantó victoria, pero en realidad demasiado pronto._

_- ¿Desde cuando llevas enfermo, Axel? -dijo Zexion deteniéndose._

Axel se detuvo en seco y Zexion se giró para mirar la espalda de Axel. La verdad es que le había costado un poco reconocer desde un principio quién era. Axel no era muy partidario de llevar la cabeza tapada, así que aquello lo hizo aún más sospechoso. Pero ya llevaba arrastrando la sospecha desde hacía unos días. Desde que lo vino a ver para preguntarle por los enfermos que sabía que tenía que haber algo oculto. Al otro día, recordando las acciones del pelirrojo empezó a sospechar. Axel se giró, no se quitó la capucha.

- No sé de qué me hablas -dijo Axel intentando disimular la voz de una persona que está con ganas de estornudar.

Lo miró en silencio unos segundos, pensando cómo proseguir la conversación sin caer en una típica de "Sí - No". Sabía que no haría confesar a Axel así como así. Por eso decidió hacerlo a lo brusco. Se acercó a él, y logró asirlo por la cabeza, le retiró la capucha a lo que Axel murmuró a disgusto por la repentina luz que afectó de golpe a su migraña. Después lo obligó a mirar hacia arriba. Tenía conocido que alguien con ganas de estornudar, si mira hacia arriba a algo de color claro, es más propenso a estornudar. Quedó demostrado con el estornudo entre dientes de Axel. Aún sospechándolo, se quedó un poco sorprendido y restó inmóvil. Axel le pegó un manotazo soltándose del agarre.

- ¡Joder me he mordido la puta lengua por culpa de tu estúpido intento de hacerte el inteligente! -dijo Axel iracundo.

El pelirrojo se reclinó en una pared y miró al suelo. Ya le daba igual. Zexion lo sabía, así que tosió levemente.

- ¿Ya toses? -dijo Zexion. Axel afirmó- ¿Fiebre? -Axel negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

- ¿Para qué? -dijo Axel levantando la vista con aire de enfadado- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me encerrarás en una maldita habitación hasta que me ponga igual de mal que ellos? Por eso no lo he dicho. Quiero seguir buscando.

- A ver si lo entiendes. Estás enfermo -dijo Zexion.

- Tienes tres iguales que yo. Si quieres experimentar y ver qué tienen, hazlo con ellos. No te vendrá de eso por uno menos -dijo Axel- Me puedo mover, puedo seguir yendo a buscar a ese huidizo hombre. No me quiero quedar tumbado mientras pueda intentar encontrarlo y encontrar quizás una cura. Porque después me voy a arrepentir si no lo encuentran. Mientras esté que no pueda moverme pensaré: Joder, ¿por qué no lo intenté mientras podía? Quizás hubiera podido ser de ayuda. No quiero arrepentirme.

- No lo vas a poder ocultar para siempre. Hoy por ejemplo parece que estás marcado con fluorescente. -dijo Zexion.

- Es solo hoy. Llevo una semana y nadie me ha dicho nada -dijo Axel.

Una semana... La enfermedad estaba avanzando rápido. Mucho. Axel seguía mirando al suelo, esperaba que en cualquier momento Zexion le dijera lo que esperaba: que tenía que "matarlo" (y por matarlo léase que lo iba a encerrar cuando aún podía moverse. Para él aquello y matarlo era lo mismo.)

- Entiendo tu comportamiento imbécil -dijo Zexion haciendo que Axel levantase la vista sin saber si querer fulminarlo con la mirada o demostrar la sorpresa que las palabras habían provocado- Haré ver que esto no ha pasado. No diré nada. Me arriesgo, aunque creo que, cuando no puedas más, comprenderán porqué actuaste como un idiota. Pero igualmente necesito que vayas viniendo al lugar donde están los demás. La enfermedad no actúa igual en todos nosotros y cada información cuenta.

- Si voy, lo acabarán por descubrir antes de la cuenta -dijo Axel.

- Para eso ya tengo un modo que no levantará sospecha alguna. -dijo Zexion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El resumen de los exámenes médicos que le había ido haciendo a Axel habían confirmado lo que entrevió desde un principio. La enfermedad estaba corriendo mucho y no comprendía el porqué. En los demás casos había pasado más de una semana larga entre la primera etapa y la segunda. En el caso de Axel llevaba una semana y ya estaba de lleno en la segunda fase. No entendía como lograba disimularlo tan bien, pero nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que el número ocho de la organización estaba enfermo. Quizás todos estaban demasiados concentrados en sus misiones como para darse cuenta. Por otra parte, Axel parecía que seguía a su palabra fielmente, asistiendo todos los días a las revisiones de Zexion. El plan que habían ideado era que se hicieran fuera de los horarios establecidos. Axel merodeaba por la noche por el castillo como si se tratase de un ladrón y venía a los exámenes médicos.

- Tienes fiebre -dijo Zexion dejando un termómetro encima de su mesa- No es demasiada, pero tienes.

- Te tengo dicho que no lo noto -dijo Axel entre toses- Estoy igual de bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

- Que no lo notes no significa que no tengas -dijo secamente Zexion, cansado de la misma canción- En la medicina, 38.6ºC es fiebre.

- Lo que tú digas -dijo Axel sin ganas, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

- ¿Has pensado ya en dejarlo? -dijo Zexion, Axel levantó la cabeza y lo miró interrogativamente- Dedicarte a ser enfermo e intentar mejorar.

- Empeorar es mi reto -dijo Axel quitándole importancia.

- No has encontrado a ese hombre y el trajín hace que empeores aún más rápido. Eso sin contar que por un extraño motivo al virus le gusta tu organismo y va más rápido que de costumbre -dijo Zexion con cierta molestia.

- Si es que el que es irresistible... -dijo Axel

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de hacer el estúpido? Porque una contestación idiota más y alcanzo el límite que puedo soportar -dijo Zexion

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Sabes como opino al respecto y sabes que no voy a ceder. -dijo Axel ahora firmemente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Axel acabó levantándose de la silla y se encaminaba hacia fuera de la estancia cuando tuvo que detenerse por la tos. Zexion lo miró con un rostro inmutable. Le gustaría decir que se lo estaba buscando, pero sabía que si se quedaba allí tampoco podría hacer demasiado por él. Hasta que la fiebre no empezara a subir hasta dejarlo hecho papilla había decidido no interferir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Tú lo sabes, Roxas? -dijo Demyx repentinamente colgado al cuello de este.

- ¿Hah? -preguntó Roxas sin saber qué decía Demyx. Además estaban en medio de un cometido que no iba como debería.

- Te decía... -empezó Demyx.

- No me decías nada, has empezado con esa pregunta directamente -dijo Roxas frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Te decía que -continuó Demyx ignorando lo que había Roxas- Si tú sabes porqué Axel me ha estado evitando como si tuviera la lepra. -Demyx esperó la contestación pero Roxas solo se lo quedó mirando con una expresión indefinible.- ¿Roxaas?

- ¿Y por qué misteriosa regla de tres debería saberlo yo? -dijo Roxas finalmente

- Porque tú te llevas muy bien con Axel y tú eres en el que más confía. Bueno rectifico, parece que eres el único en el que confía -dijo Demyx- Así que quizás te ha contado algo del pobre Demyx, como que lo odia porque la última vez que lo invitó a comer helado acabó comiéndose el suyo. Pobre Demyx -hizo un gesto de limpiarse una lágrima imaginaria. Después sonrió- ¿Y bien?

- ... No tengo ni idea -dijo Roxas después de recuperarse de la palabrería de Demyx.

- Vaya, pues solo falta que salga corriendo en dirección contraria cada vez que me lo encuentro -dijo Demyx poniendo morros.

- No sé que le pasa a Axel últimamente -dijo Roxas con cierta irritación en su tono de voz, mirando hacia el horizonte.

- ¿Ooh? ¿Qué te pasa con él, Roxas? Cuenta, cuenta -dijo Demyx volviéndose a colgar del cuello de Roxas.

- Suéltame, te lo contaré pero apártate -dijo Roxas con una gota. Demyx obedeció. Roxas se encogió de hombros- Yo también tengo la sensación de que me esquiva.

- ¿No será que odia a los rubios? -dijo Demyx tranquilamente. Roxas decidió no contestar a tal estupidez.

- Dejaos de cháchara. Vamos a seguir avanzando -dijo Luxord a ambos.

La verdad es que cada vez veía menos y menos a Axel. Y no era porque este estuviera demasiado ocupado con las misiones de búsqueda, sino porque se apartaba de escena. En el castillo había dejado de encontrarlo siempre que buscaba, en las misiones se iba por su cuenta a pesar de la negativa de los demás y cuando lo encontraba él sabía poner excusas para marcharse solo. Se reafirmó con una realidad: Axel no quería estar con él. Entonces sintió un nudo en la garganta y esperó a lo que venía. Pero no llegó, las lágrimas murieron en ese agujero donde faltaba el corazón. Se maldijo.

Bueno, ahora no era momento de perderse en sus pensamientos, acababan de ser descubiertos y los perseguían. Demyx invocó su sitar, empezó a tocar unas notas y columnas de agua empezaron a atacar a los perseguidores. Repentinamente uno saltó por detrás, dispuesto a pegarle por la espalda, pero Roxas lo detuvo con sus llave espada y lo apartó de allí.

- Vaya, gracias -dijo Demyx sonriente y acto seguido se puso serio y empezó a tocar muchas más notas, levantando paredes de agua- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Nadie dijo nada ante la pregunta obvia de Demyx y salieron de allí. Al fin y al cabo no habían encontrado nada. Mientras los demás informaban, Roxas se quedó apoyado en una pared mirando un punto en el vacío. Vio como los demás salían y Demyx le hacía un signo de aprobación, dándole a entender que a pesar de la negativa no habían salido escaldados por ello.

- Axel está por el castillo -dijo Demyx sacando de sus pensamientos a Roxas- ¿Vamos a buscarlo y a cantarle las cuarenta?

- ¿Por qué habría de...? -empezó Roxas

- ¿Haaah? Vamos, sé que quieres ir -dijo Demyx empujándolo.

Se dejó arrastrar por el enérgico núm. 9. Cuando se ponía así de pesado no era muy fácil llevarle la contraria. Después de un rato caminando llegaron a la estancia de Axel, la puerta cerrada. Llamaron a la puerta, si estaba cerrada solía significar que Axel estaba dentro, sino la dejaba ligeramente abierta (aunque eso no significaba que tuvieras permiso para entrar) Nadie contestó. Volvieron a llamar y otra vez igual. Ambos miraron extrañados a la puerta, se miraron y volvieron a mirar a la puerta.

- Qué raro... -murmuró Roxas.

- ¿Crees que estará bien? -dijo Demyx. Roxas lo miró- Quiero decir, después de lo de hace una semana ya no me quedó tranquilo.

Una mueca de preocupación se dibujó en el rostro de Roxas. ¿Y si lo habían vuelto a atacar? Mil y una imágenes pasaron por su mente y cierto recuerdo de miedo. Volvió a mirar a Demyx.

- Abramos la puerta -dijo Roxas y Demyx afirmó vehementemente

Una cama removida, como si alguien hubiese estado encima y no se hubiese preocupado por ponerla bien de nuevo, y poco más. En la habitación no había nadie. Demyx y Roxas se quedaron plantados en la habitación, aún más confusos.

- Voy a preguntar -dijo Demyx- Quizás alguien lo ha visto.

Roxas afirmó y siguió a Demyx. Ahora no podía evitarlo, estaba preocupado. Todo era como una gran pelota: se volvió distante, ahora esta desaparición extraña. Axel no se comportaba como normalmente y en cierto modo lo escamaba. ¿Y si tenía que ver con el ataque que había sufrido? Quizás lo extorsionaban... Vamos, ¿extorsionar a Axel? ¿Cómo se podía lograr eso?

- ¿Qué si he visto a Axel? ¿No estará descansando? -dijo Zexion tranquilamente.

- Pensamos igual, pero su habitación a pesar de estar cerrada estaba vacía. -dijo Demyx- Y la cama como si alguien hubiese estado tumbado, pero te digo que Axel no estaba.

Zexion se quedó pensativo, la noche anterior la tos parecía ser persistente. Le aconsejó que descansara y que seguramente al día siguiente sería normal. Si tenía algún problema que se lo dijera, tenía un medicamento que la calmaría. Se levantó de la silla y dejó el papel que escribía.

- ¿Nos ayudas a buscar a Axel? -dijo Demyx contento. Roxas lo miraba con cierta sorpresa mal disimulada.

- ¿A buscar a Axel? ¿Qué soy una niñera? -dijo Zexion molesto- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que buscar al idiota de Axel para que juegue con vosotros.

- ¡Oye, que no lo estamos buscando por eso! -dijo Demyx molesto también. Zexion se encaminó hacia los pasillos del castillo- ¡Eh Zexion que no es eso! ¡OYE!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abría y cerraba la mano para comprobar que le dolía ligeramente. Su huída había sido un poco accidentada, se había hecho daño en la muñeca. Pero es que, ¿quién le iba a decir que Demyx y Roxas querrían asaltarlo? Bueno, quizás asaltarlo era algo exagerado, pero desde que se levantó había estado con una tos que se negaba a ser disimulada y si les dejaba entrar entonces no podría disimular que estaba enfermo.

Ahora se encontraba escondido en un portón de un edificio de la ciudad en The World that Never was. Escuchó un ruido de algo parecido a un rayo, vio huir a Sincorazón en dirección contraria en la que había escuchado el sonido y escuchó como se acercaban pasos. Allí se asomó Zexion repentinamente, con el Lexicon en la mano.

El de pelo azul miró al desaparecido analizando su estado: tos incontrolable por lo que parecía. Sonrió superiormente.

- Te ves patético Axel -dijo socarronamente Zexion.

- Vaya perdona por ello, lamento importunar a su alteza -dijo Axel irónicamente y volvió a toser.

- Me das más problemas que otra cosa -dijo Zexion acusadoramente. Le tiró un botecito que Axel cogió al vuelo- Para la tos, y haz el favor de encontrarte con Demyx y Roxas. Das más problemas de los que crees comportándote inusualmente. Como vuelvan a venir a pedirme que encuentre al desaparecido Axel le diré que te escondes para que no te vean toser. Y créeme, suena más patético de lo que te puedas imaginar.

El pelirrojo desvió la vista al bote mientras murmuraba cosas que no llegó a escuchar a disgusto. Zexion se marchó para volver a su puesto de trabajo. A los minutos, Axel comprobó con alegría como su tos remitía y volvía a estar controlable. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Zexion, al parecer huir todo el rato no era bueno. Se levantó y puso camino hacia el castillo.

* * *

**Y otro capítulo más. Me encanta el trozo con Roxas y Demyx xD Básicamente porque Demyx es un tontorrón y dice estupideces, pero aún así no puedes evitar pensar "Qué mono!" Bueno comento los reviews.**

_Izulina, _**de nada ù.ú Lux sale pa ti. Ale ù.ú**

_Crazysnakelover, _**Yeah I suppose it was kinda evident xD**

_Fuyuko Seikatsu, _**Zexion es más listo que el hambre (lol) Juas XD ataques contra Lexeaus!! Yeah XDD Espero que te guste este capi y ver tu review por aquí.**

_Sandrichan87, _**yeah a mi tb XD y cuando estoy constipada aún con más facilidad xD tu review cortado yeah xD**

_Mystic1Dark, _**Nah, pero weno Zexion lo deja hacer. Ya sabemos lo impetuoso que es Axel ù.ú xD Yeah intriga es divertido porque así no me abandonáis XD Si, se moriría pero no por más que estar muerto de aburrimiento xD Seeh Demyx es muy cute xD Tranquila que la enfermedad evoluciona xD Esperemos que no acabe en dos cachitos XD**

**¡Esto es todo por esta vez, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	5. Game Over

**El beso de Iscariote**

**Capítulo Cinco - Game over. **

_A los minutos, Axel comprobó con alegría como su tos remitía y volvía a estar controlable. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Zexion, al parecer huir todo el rato no era bueno. Se levantó y puso camino hacia el castillo._

Roxas y Demyx seguían dando vueltas por el castillo cuando repentinamente vieron la figura que estaban buscando desde un principio. Demyx lo señaló como si fuera un fantasma y Roxas simplemente se quedó estático mirándolo. Axel llegó a plantarse a la altura de ambos, que seguían inmóviles.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? -dijo Axel finalmente.

- ¡Espérate, no te muevas! -gritó Demyx haciendo que Axel frunciera el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Axel confundido. Demyx empezó a mirarlo concienzudamente- ¡Heey!

- Roxas, parece que no está herido -dijo Demyx con una sonrisa aliviada, levantando un pulgar.

- ¿Qué es eso? -dijo Axel con los ojos entrecerrados pegándole un capón a Demyx.

- Como no estabas en tu habitación nos hemos extrañado y pensamos que quizás te habían vuelto a atacar, ¿sabes? -dijo Demyx- ¡Estábamos preocupados!

- ¿Ah sí? -dijo Axel pasando su mirada de Demyx (que afirmaba con insistencia) a Roxas (que acabó afirmando tímidamente). Axel se llevó la mano a la nuca- Vaya, lo siento pues.

- ¿Y por qué nos evitas? ¿Es que ya no nos quieres? -dijo Demyx poniéndose más melodramático.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿El llanto de una mujer despechada? -dijo Axel mirando con una gota a Demyx.

- A mí también me ha dado la sensación de que nos has estado evitando -dijo Roxas a media voz mirando hacia otro lado.

Axel miró a Roxas con cierta culpabilidad. Vaya, entonces se notaba demasiado... No era su intención hacer que se preocuparan, o que pensaran que los evitaba por vete a saber tú que motivo. Le revolvió el pelo a Roxas amistosamente, este levantó la mirada y lo miró.

- Lo siento. Estos días estaba bastante irritado y no quería pagarlo con nadie -dijo Axel- Por eso os evitaba

- ¿Era por eso? ¿No era porque odias a los rubios? -dijo Demyx con cierta sorpresa.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? -dijo Axel arqueando una ceja y mirando con incredulidad a Demyx.

- Es que pensamos que odiabas a los rubios, ¿verdad Roxas? -dijo Demyx mirando sonriente a Roxas.

- ¿Eh? ¡Yo no he dicho nunca que pensaba que eso tenía algo de coherente! -dijo Roxas a la defensiva.

Axel dibujó una sonrisa mientras veía como ambos discutían sobre qué había pensado quién. Se llevó la mano a la boca y tosió por lo bajo.

- ¡Vamos a comer un helado! -dijo repentinamente Demyx. Señaló a Axel acusadoramente- Nos lo debes. Por odiar a los rubios.

- Que no los odia -dijo Roxas con los ojos entrecerrados y pegándole un golpecillo en el brazo.

- Está bien, vamos -dijo Axel después de un breve silencio. ¿Un helado? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué mal le iba a hacer aquello?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Au... -dijo Axel con la mano en la garganta.

- Estoy pensando en darte el diploma al incorpóreo más idiota -dijo Zexion mirando por encima de los papeles en los que estaba escribiendo.

- ¡Vale, vale, qué sí! ¡Es culpa mía! -dijo Axel de mala gana.

- Estás en la etapa que más se asemeja al constipado y tú, listo como el que más, te comes un helado. A tu garganta le ha sentado de perlas como puedes ver. Eres muy inteligente. Demasiado. Estoy por cederte el puesto. Quizás tú descubras una cura -dijo Zexion con ironía.

- ¡Oye que ya lo capto! -dijo Axel con los ojos entrecerrados- No hace falta que sigas.

Se abrochó la túnica, sintiendo un breve escalofrío. Ahora ya empezaba a notar los efectos de la fiebre. Pasando del calor a los escalofríos continuamente. Vio que Zexion se había sumergido en sus papeles de nuevo. Se levantó, dispuesto a irse, y repentinamente se detuvo y miró a Zexion.

- Oye... ¿Cómo van los demás? -dijo Axel seriamente.

- Ahora céntrate en tus síntomas... -dijo Zexion después de un breve silencio.

- No te andes con rodeos. No tienes que cambiar de tema. Di lo que sea y punto -dijo Axel- ¿Cuál es la próxima fase?

- No hay próxima fase. Si siguen al ritmo que van, el dolor acabará con ellos -dijo Zexion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se apoyó en una pared, buscando aliviar el estrés al que su cuerpo parecía estar sometido. Estaban en medio de una misión y tenía que aguantar sin revelar su estado a nadie. Pero esta vez lo estaba viendo difícil. Llevaba un rato que su respiración se había acelerado, buscando un aire que le faltaba sin motivo aparente. Su cara ardía y de vez en cuando tenía sudores fríos. Su mismo cuerpo le parecía más pesado de lo que normalmente era.

- Axel, ¿estás listo? -dijo la voz de Luxord sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Por supuesto -dijo Axel. Se fijó en que la figura de Roxas lo miraba de soslayo.

- Está bien. Busquemos a ese hombre -dijo Luxord seriamente

- ¡Vamos, vamos! -dijo animadamente Demyx.

Irrumpieron en la habitación y se encontraron una gran sala que tenía pinta de haber sido antes un laboratorio o algo así. Sólo que ahora se encontraba totalmente vacía en cuanto a material y personas y llena de Sincorazón, que se lanzaron a su ataque sólo con verlos. Perfecto... justo lo que necesitaba, luchar. Roxas dirigió una mirada a su entorno y vio como todos estaban rodeados. No era muy prudente quedarse en aquel lugar, cuando aquello no entraba dentro de los planes de la misión.

- ¡Será mejor que nos retiremos! -dijo Roxas- Esto no entra en la misión.

Luxord atacó a un par de Sincorazón, lanzándolos lejos de allí. Frunció el ceño. A pesar de que le fastidiara admitirlo, Roxas tenía razón. Perderían mucho tiempo y sólo lograrían cansarse. La energía era algo que debían administrar sabiamente, ya que Xemnas no parecía dispuesto a darles ningún tipo de descanso que superase un mínimo muy bajo.

- Tsk, de acuerdo. ¡A todos! ¡Nos vamos! -dijo Luxord.

- Estaba deseando oír esas palabras -dijo Demyx aliviado.

Esperaron una confirmación que no vino. Roxas se giró para mirar a dónde estaba Axel y lo vio caído con un montón de Sincorazón a su acecho. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y mientras lo llamaba apartó a los Sincorazón de su compañero. Axel apoyó la mano con dificultad en el suelo, a la vez que respiraba agitadamente. Roxas fue a ayudarlo pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y se levantó solo, tambaleándose un momento. El rubio lo miró preocupado.

- ¿Estás bie...? -empezó Roxas

- Marchémonos de aquí. -interrumpió contundentemente Axel.

Todos miraron un momento en silencio al número ocho, pero no pudieron detenerse mucho tiempo y salieron de allí utilizando un portal de oscuridad. Los pasillos del castillo los recibieron y Demyx pegó un suspiro aliviado al estar por fin en un lugar tranquilo.

- Hay que ir a informar a Xemnas -dijo Luxord al resto del grupo.

- ¡¿Eh?! -exclamó Demyx poniendo una expresión de sorpresa- Yo no puedo. No soy el tipo indicado para estas cosas. Que Xemnas me mira mal luego y me da yuyu.

- Alguien tendrá que hacerlo, ¿no? -dijo Luxord de mala gana.

Luxord miró a Roxas, pero vio como este miraba con preocupación hacia otro lado. Dirigió la mirada en la misma dirección que el número trece y vio como Axel caminaba hacia otro sitio, tambaleante. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Lo habían herido los Sincorazón? Repentinamente Axel se tambaleó hasta quedar apoyado contra una pared. Pudieron ver como respiraba agitadamente y Demyx corrió hacia él.

- ¿Axel estás bien...? -empezó Demyx intentando acercarse a él.

- ¡No me toques! -dijo Axel pegando un manotazo para que Demyx no intentase cogerlo.

- Axel, ¿te han herido? -preguntó Luxord

- Estoy bien, dejadlo ya. No me pasa nada. -dijo Axel respirando agitadamente e intentando incorporarse.

- No seas idiota Axel -dijo Demyx con el ceño fruncido

Axel extendió los brazos repentinamente e invocó sus chakram y apuntó uno a Demyx, que lo miró sorprendido. ¿Por qué Axel estaba comportándose de ese modo? Roxas miró sorprendido como se estaban desarrollando las cosas.

- Axel, Demyx sólo... -dijo Roxas intentando acercarse a Axel

Pero miró con sorpresa de nuevo al pelirrojo cuando vio como este apuntaba el otro chakram hacia él. Miró sus ojos verdes, decididos a pesar de estar en el estado en el que se encontraba. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué le apuntaba con un arma?

- No me pasa nada, ¿vale? -dijo Axel entre respiraciones- Estoy bien. Se me pasará.

Escucharon pasos corriendo que venían hacia ellos y vieron a Xemnas junto con Luxord. Maldijo al último, porque había ido a buscar a Xemnas. Cada vez había más gente y menos posibilidad de escapar.

- Axel, ¿qué estás haciendo? -dijo Xemnas mirando al pelirrojo.

- Yo no estoy haciendo nada. No pasa nada. Son ellos que insisten en que algo debe pasarme -dijo Axel a la defensiva.

- Pero es que te pasa algo. -dijo Xemnas remarcando cada palabra- ¿Sino por qué respiras tan exageradamente?

- N-no es nada... -dijo Axel desviando la mirada.

Escucharon los pasos calmados acercarse hasta el lugar. El hombre de pelo azulado corto caminó hasta plantarse a escasos centímetros de la punta de un chakram.

- Zexión... tú... -dijo Axel con rabia.

- Ya es suficiente -dijo Zexion tajante. Los demás miraban en silencio sin entender qué estaba pasando allí.

- ¡Aún no! -dijo Axel con frustración.

- Sí -dijo Zexion serio.

- ¡No puedo…! -empezó Axel.

- ¡Hicimos un trato! Y el trato termina aquí, Axel. -dijo Zexion con cierto enfado- Ya no te voy a cubrir más.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? -dijo Xemnas seriamente.

- Axel está enfermo -dijo Zexion.

Axel bajó la vista al suelo y los chakram cayeron de sus manos al suelo, haciendo un gran estruendo y desapareciendo al poco. Se había terminado. Ahora lo habían descubierto del todo. Se tambaleó levemente y Zexion lo agarró para que no cayera.

- Ayúdame -dijo mirando a Demyx, que corrió a ayudarle a cargar con Axel, que a duras penas se podía mantener en pie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de dejar a Axel en una cama, Zexion tuvo que encarar la mirada acusadora de Xemnas. Sabía que este momento estaba por llegar... Los demás también estaban en la habitación, esperando explicaciones.

- ¿Por qué lo habéis ocultado? -dijo Xemnas

- Sabéis como es Axel. Impulsivo como el que más. Quiso ayudar a encontrar a aquel hombre hasta que dejara de poder hacerlo -dijo Zexion- Me pareció lógico y por eso lo encubrí.

- ¿Y si nos ha contagiado a los demás? -preguntó Luxord.

- He estado rodeado de gente enferma durante semanas y no he desarrollado ningún síntoma -dijo Zexion- No creo que se transmita por el aire.

- P-pero... eso ha sido imprudente… -dijo Demyx con aire preocupado- Si se encontraba mal…

- Por eso os evitaba e intentaba no estar con nadie. No quería que lo pillaran e incluso antes seguía -dijo Zexion- Ha sido imprudente e imbécil. Pero no es extraño viniendo de Axel.

Roxas miraba un punto de la habitación ausente, con una expresión muy seria. Dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado aquellos días. Cómo había llegado a pensar que no quería estar con él, que lo odiaba o lo despreciaba. Llegó a pensar que era por ser el elegido de la llave espada, incluso. Pero no era por eso… Axel estaba enfermo y aquello le daba rabia. ¿Por qué siempre era tan cabezota y se guardaba esas cosas? Cuando los demás acabaron de hablar del asunto, se marcharon y el único que quedó allí, aparte de Zexion, fue Roxas.

Se acercó hacia dónde Axel estaba postrado, ahora respiraba con más normalidad, quizás Zexion le había dado algo para la fiebre. El caso es que miró a sus ojos verdes y casi le pareció ver la culpa en ellos. Roxas no quitó la expresión severa de su rostro.

- ... Lo siento... -dijo Axel a media voz.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? -preguntó Roxas

- No pensaba decírtelo -dijo Axel- Lo que quería era recuperarme y que no te enterases.

- Pensaba que confiabas en mí. Que éramos COMPAÑEROS. -dijo Roxas algo enfadado.

- No quería… -empezó Axel cansadamente.

- ¿Preocuparme? -dijo Roxas cada vez más enfadado- ¡Siempre haces lo mismo Axel!

- ¡Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo! -dijo Axel- ¡No intentas ponerte en mi lugar, Roxas!

- Siempre igual... -dijo Roxas sin dejar el tono de enfado, viendo como Axel le había dado la espalda-Te lo quedas todo para ti, te haces el fuerte y después quieres que si tenga algún problema o algo acuda a ti. Así no es una amistad. Así no se comportan los COMPAÑEROS. Eres un egoísta. ¿No querías pasar la enfermedad solo? ¡Pues lo has logrado! ¡No te voy a volver a venir a ver nunca más!

Mientras Axel miraba con fijación las sábanas, Roxas cruzó la habitación con paso decidido y salió pegando un portazo.

* * *

**(Música de tensión) Ala, se le acabó el chollo a Axel. Este capítulo me divirtió mucho la parte de Demyx y su loca teoría sobre que Axel odia a los rubios. La enfermedad de Axel va haciendo mella en él, aish... Pero ¿qué pasará con él? Aaah, se siente eso sólo lo sé yo. ò.ó Gracias por los review, paso a comentar.**

_Izulina, _**pobrecita, entonces esfuérzate para no tener pesadillas o.o... Aunque piénsalo, sería peor si te persiguiera Lexeaus... ****Sipi, Demyx for president XDDD del mambo xDDD**

_Crazysnakelover, _**thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter too n.n**

_Miru Fuyu, _**Tocaya de niiiiick!! (a mi me llaman Miru xDDD) wowo me alegro que te parezca sorprendente n.n No va a haber pairings declarados aunque yo lanzo mis tiritos indirectos de AkuRoku xD Cuando los publiques avisa y cuando tenga tiempo los leeré n.n Saludos!**

_Mystic1Dark, _**ala espero que cuando suba este también te alegre xDDD Yeah la fiebre tiende a subir ò.ó Me gustaría ver a Axel apacible por la fiebre. Seguro que sería muy violable ù.ú**

_MissBelovedLilith, _**Hi Dear :3 Jajaja bueno que te tenga intrigada también es buena señal n.n Además si no te tuviera intrigada no te interesaría leerlo tanto, no? :P Jajajaja pues te lo imaginaste como yo me lo imaginé también xDDDD Seh, idiota adorable XD quien no querría achuchar a Demyx? Espero volver a ver un review tuyo con tu opinión n.n**

_Sandrichan87, _**jaja son charlas en las que parece que se van tratando de imbécil mutuamente xD Bueno de tu familia no es lo mismo que de tus amigos (o "compañeros" mejor dicho) Es absurdo pero creo que también tiene su lógica. Si tu te encuentras bien y sabes que si te pillan te obligarán a no moverte. Y sabiendo que moviéndote puedes curarte quizás... Joer está claro XD A luchar por intentarlo! No se cortó el review, no ò.ó Son todos igual de largos XDDDDDD así que será porque argumentalmente no hay mucho peso. **

**Ala y esto es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente chappy n.n**


	6. Tiempo

**El beso de Iscariote**

**Capítulo Seis - Tiempo.**

_- [...] Eres un egoísta. ¿No querías pasar la enfermedad solo? ¡Pues lo has logrado! ¡No te voy a volver a venir a ver nunca más!_

_Mientras Axel miraba con fijación las sábanas, Roxas cruzó la habitación con paso decidido y salió pegando un portazo_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Demyx caminaba felizmente por los pasillos del castillo camino al lugar dónde Axel estaba en cama. La verdad es que hacía casi una semana que habían descubierto que Axel estaba enfermo, y en ese lapso de tiempo no había podido ir a ver al pelirrojo. Pero por fin había podido escaquearse de la misión e ir a hacer una visita a su amigo. Que ya esperaba que le tirara los trastos a la cabeza. Bueno quizás no, era Axel... O sí. Entró en la habitación y vio que Axel le dirigía una mirada, se quedó helado esperando para esquivar cualquier cosa que pudiera tirarle.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó a media voz Axel.

- ¿No me tiras nada? -preguntó Demyx con miedo.

- ¿Eh? -preguntó Axel mientras la confusión aparecía en su rostro.

- ¡Lo sientooooo Axel! -dijo Demyx acercándose finalmente al lado de la cama- No he podido venir antes. Xemnas sigue en modo negrero y no hace más que darme misiones. Y todas las que me da no son de mi tipo. Algún día me matará.

- Como no dejes de chillar me matarás a mí -dijo Axel llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Ui perdona -dijo Demyx bajando el tono de voz- El caso es que pensé que me tirarías los trastos a la cabeza. Bueno no. Bueno sí. Bueno no sé.

- ¿Qué quieres que te tire? Si no tengo ganas de nada -dijo Axel y seguidamente se puso a toser.

- Axel, das miedo tan callado y apacible -dijo Demyx después de un breve silencio

- Vete a la porra -dijo Axel con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Y Roxas? -preguntó Demyx con ánimos renovados.

- No está -sentenció Axel.

- ¿Ha salido a por algo? -preguntó Demyx de nuevo.

- No está -repitió Axel.

- ¿Misión quizás? -preguntó Demyx

- Cuando te digo que no está me refiero a que no está, no ha venido -dijo Axel.

- Cómo te repites, Axel -dijo Demyx y Axel le dirigió una leve mirada de reproche, pensando que era él el que no paraba de preguntar- Bueno no habrá tenido tiempo a venir hoy, pero por compañía no...

- A ver Demyx, no ha venido. Ni hoy, ni ayer, ni anteayer, ni nunca desde el otro día -dijo Axel perdiendo la paciencia. Tenía fiebre y encima Demyx venía a tocarle la moral.

- ¿QUÉ ROXAS NO HA VENIDO DESDE HACE UNA SEMANA? -exclamó Demyx, Axel se llevó las manos a los oídos y cuando vio que había terminado lo miró fulminantemente- Ui, perdona. ¿Y por qué no ha venido?

- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? -dijo Axel- ¿Tengo cara de ser su secretaria personal para saber por qué no ha venido? -vio como Demyx se lo quedaba mirando- Ni se te pase por la cabeza plantearte la respuesta.

- Perdona, perdona. -dijo Demyx- Jo, pero es que sois muy amigos. Y parece que te llevas bien con él. Más que conmigo y eso que hace más tiempo que te conozco.

- Somos incorpóreos, ¿de veras crees en todas esas chorradas? -dijo Axel de mala gana.

- ¿Te encuentras muy mal Axel? -preguntó Demyx después de un silencio.

- Bastante -dijo Axel ausentemente.

Era una imagen extraña. Ver a Axel en aquel estado en el que hacía más el papel de mueble que el de ejecutor de la organización. Axel le dejaba pasar muchas tonterías que los demás miembros no le pasaban, lo aguantaba, así que en cierto modo le tenía apego (o el recuerdo del apego) Decidió que lo mejor era despedirse por el momento y dejarlo descansar. La fiebre lo tenía bastante machacado y sabía que aquello iría a peor. Cuando salió cerrando la puerta, se encontró de frente con Zexion y lo miró durante un momento en silencio.

- ¿Qué? -dijo de mala gana Zexion. Lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó confundido Demyx ante el repentino tono seco.

- Eres tú el que no dejas de mirarme como si tuvieras algo que decirme -dijo Zexion cruzándose de brazos y pegando un suspiro exasperado.

- ¿Cómo está Axel? -dijo Demyx.

- Mal. Tiene mucha fiebre… 41ºC -dijo Zexion

- ¡Pero eso es mucho! -dijo alarmado Demyx.

- Axel utiliza el fuego y es su elemento, por eso lo que para ti sería una fiebre bestial, para él es una fiebre medio normal. Le subirá más. Además, lo peor está aún por llegar. Encima el mentecato este, que a veces parece que tiene serrín en vez de cerebro, dice que no tiene hambre y come la mitad de lo que debería -dijo Zexion.

- ¡Pues oblígale! -dijo Demyx con aire preocupado.

- ¿Lo haces tú? Porque no creo que a ti te vaya a hacer más caso que a mí. -dijo Zexion con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Quizás haría caso a Roxas -dijo Demyx bajando la vista

- Roxas discutió con Axel. Porque no se lo había contado y le dijo que no vendría. Al parecer el número trece está cumpliendo con su amenaza -dijo Zexion.

- Es una tontería… -dijo Demyx confundido.

- Sí, es una tontería para los que no pueden sentir -sentenció Zexion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pasó otra semana desde la última vez que había ido a ver a Axel. Estaba un poco harto de que Xemnas lo mandara a misiones que definitivamente no eran para él. Pero a ver quien era el guapo que se quejaba al mister. Porque con solamente mirarlo se le atascaban las palabras y sentía la urgencia de correr lejos del número uno de la organización. Encima le había tocado ir con Luxord, que parecía mosqueado con todo el mundo las veinticuatro horas del día, y más con él. Para rematarlo, en la última semana, Xaldin había caído enfermo también. Sin contar al par que estaban fuera del castillo, el número de afectados subía a cinco.

Cuando entró en la habitación, la cama de Axel estaba vacía y Zexion estaba mirando unos papeles y apuntando algunas cosas. Se quedó un momento parado y entonces se decidió y se acercó hasta Zexion.

- ¿Dónde está Axel? -preguntó Demyx. Zexion levantó la vista de los papeles.

- En la ducha -dijo tranquilamente.

- Vaya… -dijo Demyx y sonrió levemente aliviado- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya se encuentra mejor como para ducharse?

- No he dicho que se esté duchando, he dicho que estaba en la ducha -dijo Zexion- Bajo el chorro de agua fría a ver si le baja la fiebre antes de que se le fundan las neuronas.

- Como siga más rato debajo de ese grifo me va a dar hipotermia -dijo entre toses Axel entrando en la habitación, con una toalla en la cabeza.

- ¡Axel! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te ha bajado la fiebre? ¿Estás ya mejor? -preguntó preocupadamente Demyx.

- No lo sé. Me siento igual de mal. Me cuesta hasta andar y encima… -empezó Axel, pero se calló repentinamente, llevándose una mano al pecho y la cara conteniendo dolor.

- ¿Axel? -preguntó Demyx sin saber qué le ocurría al pelirrojo.

- Aparta un momento -dijo Zexion levantándose de la silla y acercándose hasta Axel- Vamos, continúa andando.

Ayudó a Axel a sentarse en la cama y a los pocos segundos el pelirrojo respiró tranquilamente y su expresión facial se relajó. Zexion creía saber lo que había ocurrido. Axel había empezado a entrar en la siguiente fase, la última.

- ¿Es ese el dolor que voy a sentir a partir de ahora? -preguntó Axel repentinamente, mirando a Zexion con seriedad.

- ¿De qué te serviría saberlo? Descansa -dijo Zexion. Vio como Axel lo miraba firmemente. Este no era un enfermo que quería ser tratado con sopa de caldo y mimitos. Por muy cruda que fuera la realidad, no quería que se la ocultaran- Sí, aunque esto sólo es el principio. Irán a más y serán peores. Tanto que dejarás de poder controlar los gritos de dolor.

- ¡Zexion! -dijo Demyx mirándolo con reproche. No tenía que habérselo dicho de aquella manera.

Pero Axel dio la impresión de quedar "satisfecho" de algún modo con la respuesta. Se reclinó en la cama, apoyó su brazo en la frente, tapando los ojos y no hizo ningún comentario más. Demyx se fijó en el plato intacto que había al lado de la cama… ¿Seguía Axel sin comer lo que debía un enfermo?

- Axel, deberías comerte lo que tienes en la mesa -dijo Demyx- Sino se enfriará.

- Si lo quieres cómetelo tú. No tengo hambre -dijo Axel cansadamente.

- Eres tú el que está enfermo. Deberías comértelo tú -insistió Demyx.

- ¿Entiendes lo que es tener una fiebre que no te deja respirar? ¿Entiendes qué es escuchar un pitido en los oídos que no deja un respiro a tu mente? ¿Entiendes lo que es tener la tos que te desgarra la garganta? ¿No, verdad? -dijo Axel severamente, levantando el brazo y mirando acusadoramente a Demyx.- Entonces no intentes decidir qué debería comer o no.

Volvió a bajar el brazo y cerrar los ojos. Demyx se quedó en silencio mirando a Axel, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. En cierto modo recordaba la pena, porque no podía ayudar a Axel. El pelirrojo no parecía confiar en nadie desde el momento en qué lo conoció, pero de algún modo el número trece se ganó esa confianza. Y Axel parecía más sociable cuando estaba con él. A él también le gustaría poder ser confiable, pero era un poco bocazas. En cierto modo no le gustaba que Roxas hubiera dejado tirado a Axel de aquel modo… o más bien en este momento en el que Axel estaba enfermo y caminando hacia un pozo de dolor y malestar. En su mirada se reflejó la decisión, se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roxas caminaba por el castillo para prepararse para su próxima misión que empezaba dentro de poco. También era cierto que había vuelto hacía poco tiempo, pero no había momento para descanso. Eso era lo que se había propuesto. En cierto modo se sentía (o recordaba sentirse) culpable. Después de todo, estando como estaba, le gritó y espetó por algo en lo que en realidad no tenía culpa. Axel era de aquella forma, y Roxas lo tenía muy claro… Pero pensó que estaba empezando a conocer al pelirrojo. El único que, en vez de mirarlo desconfiadamente cuando vino, le dijo que eran compañeros y que le podía pedir ayuda cuando quisiera.

Y aunque Axel le había ofrecido algo así como una amistad postiza, el pelirrojo no podía aplicarse el cuento. No confiaba en nadie y no quería meter a nadie en sus asuntos. Lo sabía, pero aún así creía empezar a conocerlo y tenía la confianza en que no haría falta que se lo contara Axel. Lo pillaría y le diría que sabía que le pasaba algo. Pero no fue así. Axel había estado enfermo y no lo había notado. Lo había estado engañando, había estado enfermando delante de sus narices y no se había dado cuenta. Y en realidad, con quien estaba enfadado no era con Axel, sino consigo mismo. Porque no se había dado cuenta y aquello de lo que se vanagloriaba internamente se le había desmoronado.

Se odió por no darse cuenta y por haber dejado que siguiera guardándoselo todo para si mismo. Arrastrándolo todo solo. Porque quería demostrarle a Axel, que el hecho de ser incorpóreos, de no tener sentimientos (en teoría) y todas esas cosas, no significaba que tuviera que mantener aquella existencia solos y cargando con todo ese peso sobre sus espaldas.

Minutos después de haber pegado el portazo, se arrepintió profundamente de lo que había hecho. Sobretodo después de darse cuenta que había canalizado la ira hacia quien no tocaba. Pero también lo pensó, que aquello serviría como un punto de partida. Ahora le tocaba esforzarse en las misiones para así encontrar una cura para la enfermedad. Así Axel no tendría que llegar a los extremos de los demás. Porque dentro de su ira había vagado por el castillo y había llegado a una zona donde unos gritos llamaron su atención. Vio a los enfermos revolverse con dolor, en una agonía que no podía ni llegar a imaginarse. No quería que Axel llegara a ese extremo, no quería que sufriera eso. Así que lo dejaría de ver por un tiempo y volvería a pedirle perdón con una cura en las manos.

- ¡Roxas! -lo llamó una voz conocida- ¡Por fin te encuentro! Te llevo buscando desde ayer.

- Estaba de misión, lo siento -dijo Roxas mirando algo extrañado a Demyx. ¿Por qué estaba tan serio?

- Me he enterado que no has ido a ver a Axel en estas dos semanas -dijo Demyx tranquilamente- También me han dicho que os peleasteis.

- Fue una tontería, tengo que pedirle perdón… Pero antes que eso tengo que acudir a las misiones. Así quizás encuentre una cura y así Axel no tendrá que sufrir esos dolores que sufren los demás y… -dijo Roxas, pero fue cortado cuando una risa irónica se escapó de los labios de Demyx, desconcertándolo aún más.

- Pues que sepas que nada va como debería. Ni Axel come bien, ni se mejora, ni nada. Quieres que no empeore pero lo hace igualmente por mucho que quieras correr -dijo Demyx seriamente- ¿Y si no encuentras una cura?

- E-entonces… El tiempo antes que los dolores… -empezó Roxas bajando la vista.

- Lo mejor sería que te dejaras de suposiciones Roxas. El tiempo no va al ritmo que nos gustaría. ¿Por qué no vas a verlo tú mismo? -dijo Demyx girando la vista.

A Roxas no le dio tiempo a preguntar mucho más, Demyx se giró y se marchó por el pasillo dejándolo hecho un mar de dudas. Un recuerdo del nerviosismo se instaló en su vacío pecho y a pesar de todo le daba la sensación que lo ahogaba. Corrió hacia la habitación dónde estaba Axel, vio la luz en el pasillo, que se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta. Miró por la rendija y se sorprendió al ver como Axel se encontraba sumido en una fiebre que lo ahogaba. Intentaba respirar como podía y se removía ligeramente. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación en tan sólo dos semanas? Repentinamente un grito salió de los labios del pelirrojo mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho en un gesto desesperado. Roxas trastabilló hacia atrás, abriendo media puerta sin querer por el susto. Zexion miró y comprobó como el rubio miraba con shock la situación.

Mientras Roxas seguía helado, escuchando los gritos de su compañero, viendo como por mucho que había justificado su ausencia para evitar aquello, el dolor no había esperado al regreso de Roxas. ¿Cuánto hacía que Axel sufría el dolor que le quería evitar? ¿Y esas fiebres? De repente se daba cuenta que la lejanía había provocado también una total desinformación. Volvió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

- ¡Roxas ayúdame a aguantarlo! -ordenó Zexion al rubio, ya que Axel se estaba moviendo bastante y era difícil acertar la vena.

Roxas titubeó pero finalmente entró en la habitación y ayudó a Zexion. Después de la inyección, al poco Axel dejó de gritar y simplemente regresó a su estado febril. Zexion volvió a sus cosas y Roxas seguía plantado mirando a Axel con una expresión indefinible. Sentía los ojos de color esmeralda clavados en él y la culpa se hacía latente.

- Pensaba que no ibas a volver… -dijo en un susurro Axel, al que apenas le quedaban fuerzas para hablar.

- … Yo estaba enfadado conmigo mismo Axel, si no volví es porque quería encontrar la cura para que no llegaras a esto. Pero has llegado y no te he venido a ver ni una vez, te he dejado abandonado. Es como si hubiera cumplido de verdad mi amenaza. Lo siento… Lo siento de verdad…

Levantó la mano con mucho esfuerzo. El sedante que le había dado Zexion lo tenía bastante chafado, pero gracias a eso no sentía ese horrible dolor. Le revolvió el pelo levemente a Roxas.

- Sh… Está bien… No me importa. De verdad. -dijo Axel a media voz, después dejó caer el brazo hasta la cama, mientras seguía luchando contra la maldita fiebre.

- ¿Te importa si me quedo un rato hasta que se te pase la fiebre? -dijo Roxas a media voz.

Cuando vio como Axel, con los ojos cerrados, afirmaba quedamente, no pudo más que dibujar media sonrisa. Porque a pesar de todo, lo había perdonado.

* * *

**Seh... Sé que no ha pasado ni una semana. Pero también que he pegado un acelerón esta semana increíble y que ya voy escribiendo el capítulo 8 del fanfic. Además me ha hecho inmensamente feliz ver la buena acogida que tiene el fanfic n.n Bueno, bueno... En este capítulo vemos como Demyx también puede ponerse serio cuando toca. Claro que sí! ò.ó!! Y porqué Roxas en realidad se enfadó (vamos, que no era tan malo... xD)**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo y ya os digo que el siguiente capítulo empezará a moverse otra vez un poco todo =) **

**Comento los reviews**

_Sandrichan87, _**a mi me encanta escribir con Demyx, me lo paso muuuy bien. Y creo que parte de eso se nota en este capítulo también xDDD. Jajaja la imaginación mata en estos momentos de babeo xD **

_Crazysnakelover, _**about Roxas or Demyx getting sick... That's a secret :P I'm really thinking about the possibilty of translating it into english. Maybe somethings would change (cuz my english is sure a pretty poor sometimes haha) And thank you for saying you're a fan of my fanfic, that really makes me happy T.T**

_Miru Fuyu, _**El akuroku aunque no salga escrito como tal ya se entrevé demasiado no? Jajajajaja Que estamos a pocos pasos de poderlo llamar yaoi y ya haré otro que ese sí será yaoi xD Cuando pueda lo miraré el fanfic n.n Pues ala, sí que lo he puesto pronto sí... Aish, si os acostumbro mal lol xDD como me dé un bajón de inspiración y tarde me mataréis entonces... y la culpa la tendré yo por malacostumbraros XDDDD**

_Izulina pew pew xD, _**ya te dije que me mataste con la escena de telenovela y esos nombres jajajajajajajaja XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (le vuelve a dar un ataque) Tú sigue haciendo teorías, que sabes que me gusta xD**

_MysticDark1, _**Jajajaja con las contradicciones xDDDDD Es que todos o la mayoría, nos gusta ver como el personaje que nos gusta lo pasa un poquito mal y lo supera o algo así xD Hombre sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ya me dirías como disimula los dolores xD Axel intentaría irse si pudiera irse sin que todo el mundo diera vueltas a su alrededor (vamos, la fiebre lo tiene MUY machacado xD) n.n gracias por los halagos al fic, me dejan muy feliz n.n**

_MissBelovedLilith, _**si me favoriteas me haces feliz igualmente, eh? =D xD Bueno se enfadó, se enfadó ù.ú Ya sabes si has leído el capi lo que le pasó (y digo esto porque hay gente que primero mira esto XDDD y soy capaz de spoilear xDD). Jajaja pobre que ahora también está loco xDDDD xoxoxo =D**

_Ankin, _**graciaaaas!! Pues ala, decidí actualizar pronto esta vez xD Seh la idea de la partida de cartas no estaba mal xD ahora la veo algo difícil, pero bueno ù.ú Gracias mil por tu review n.n**

**Y esto es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos!!**

**Miruru.**


	7. Tensión

**El Beso de Iscariote**

**Capítulo siete - Tensión**

_- ¿Te importa si me quedo un rato hasta que se te pase la fiebre? -dijo Roxas a media voz._

_Cuando vio como Axel, con los ojos cerrados, afirmaba quedamente, no pudo más que dibujar media sonrisa. Porque a pesar de todo, lo había perdonado._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Desde que Axel lo perdonara, Roxas había ido a verlo siempre que podía, aunque fuera un rato. Le reprendió el hecho de que no comía suficiente y, a regañadientes, Axel había empezado a comer algo más. Aunque no era lo que debiera. Las fiebres altas seguían y los ataques de dolor se producían cuando menos lo esperaban. Y en todos aquellos que presenciaba, se quedaba con la misma impresión. Con una frustración y una impotencia delante del hecho que no podía hacer nada por evitar aquello.

Y en aquel momento, ese era el caso. Axel se encontraba sumergido en una intensa fiebre, y lo único que Zexion le dijo que podía hacer al respecto era humedecer el paño que tenía en la frente el pelirrojo. Se giró con el trapo en las manos, dispuesto a humedecerlo de nuevo cuando de repente Axel lo llamó y lo agarró por la manga de la túnica.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Roxas algo preocupado.

Axel intentaba, torpemente, subir el volumen de su voz y vocalizar correctamente. Pero los escalofríos y el temblor que le provocaba la fiebre no le dejaba. Además no tenía fuerzas para levantar el tono de voz lo suficiente. Roxas vio como Axel articulaba palabras, pero como no podía escuchar más que un leve susurro. Se acercó hasta que el susurro se hizo audible y le volvió a preguntar que ocurría.

- Oigo una voz...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿¡Qué se supone que estás insinuando?! -gritó Luxord pegando una patada a una silla.

- No estoy insinuando nada -dijo tranquilamente Xemnas.

- ¡Ya lo creo que sí! ¡Estás insinuando que soy un traidor! -dijo Luxord sin disminuir la ira en su tono.

- Estoy diciendo que me parece muy raro que ese hombre desaparezca siempre que vamos a buscarlo -dijo Xemnas- Sólo te he preguntado si sabes algo al respecto.

- ¡Es lo mismo! -gritó Luxord, gesticulando una mano- ¡¿Te crees que aquí eres el único que teme caer enfermo?!

- Luxord... -empezó en voz baja Demyx, intentando que se calmara. Entendía su posición, pero también sabía como era Xemnas.

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Habló el líder... Ah, no, que no lo eres! -dijo Xemnas subiendo el tono de voz, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia- Esto no se trata solamente de la enfermedad, sino de que ese tipo se nos ha escapado demasiadas veces. Es mi deber investigar si alguien nos está intentando traicionar. Y ahora que el número ocho está fuera de combate, empiezo a pensar que la teoría está más reforzada.

- Te estás volviendo un paranoico -dijo Luxord a desgana, girándose y marchándose del lugar.

Perfecto... Ahora sentía la mirada asesina de Xemnas encima de él, y Demyx no tenía culpa de nada. Después de decir que se retiraba (lo más educadamente posible), Demyx salió lentamente de la sala para después correr unos metros y respirar aliviado cuando había puesto suficientemente distancia entre el salón y él. En cierta manera entendía a Luxord, puesto que a él tampoco le había hecho mucha gracia la pregunta. Pero normalmente Xemnas actuaba así, te decía las cosas de manera que siempre se cubría las espaldas. El asunto de ese hombre era otro punto más que tenía a Xemnas como si tuviera la rabia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Había hablado con Zexion del asunto. El peliazul le dijo que no se preocupara, que era lógico. Las fiebres de Axel eran muy altas y era normal que provocasen delirios. Lo había visto con otros enfermos, así que le dijo que le restara importancia. Si volvía a ocurrir sólo tenía que hacer que se tranquilizara y que descansara de nuevo. En cuanto le bajara la fiebre, dejaría de decir aquel tipo de cosas.

Iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente vio como delante de él había alguien parado, levantó la vista y observó a Saïx.

- ¿Puedes acompañarme? A Xemnas le gustaría hablar contigo -dijo Saïx.

Roxas afirmó levemente con la cabeza y empezó a seguir a Saïx. Aquello le daba mala espina, y no sabía porqué. La idea de que Xemnas los solicitase, nunca había sido motivo de júbilo para ninguno de los miembros de la organización. Casi siempre era para hablar sobre algo que se había hecho mal, sobre algo que había que mejorar o para recalcar la inutilidad del que había hecho algo mal. No era el tipo de hombre que también felicitaba cuando las cosas se hacían bien. Era algo que ya daba por sentado que tenía que ocurrir.

Llegaron al Salón donde se concentraban los sillones de los miembros de la Organización y dirigió la vista hacia el asiento dónde se encontraba sentado el número I. Saïx se quedó a un lado de Roxas, mirando tranquilamente a su superior.

- ¿Que querías? -preguntó tranquilamente Roxas.

- Verás, sabes el caso del doctor Collins. -empezó Xemnas, Roxas afirmó con la cabeza- Estoy empezando a temer que dentro de la organización hay alguien que está teniendo una relación amistosa con ese hombre y que por eso siempre se nos escapa -dijo Xemnas con un tono suave- ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

- Si te refieres a si tengo algo que ver en el asunto, te diré que no -dijo Roxas tranquilamente- Yo también quiero encontrar a ese hombre y ver si tiene algún estudio que pueda ayudar a encontrar un antídoto para la enfermedad. Axel lo está pasando muy mal. Y sobre los demás, no lo sé, no me fijo demasiado, pero tampoco he visto nada excesivamente sospechoso.

Xemnas se quedó mirando fijamente a Roxas, mientras este le devolvía la mirada con decisión. En cierto modo había empezado a dejar de sospechar en Roxas, por el hecho de que iba a las misiones con más ahínco, al parecer con el objetivo de encontrar una cura para la enfermedad. El compañerismo que parecía haber entre el número VIII y el número XIII lo sorprendía en cierto modo.

- Está bien -dijo Xemnas- Si te enteras de algo sólo avísame. Yo me encargaré del resto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aparte del temor que en cierto modo reinaba entre los incorpóreos, se le había sumado el hecho de que ahora había la sospecha de que uno de ellos los estaba traicionando. La verdad es que no habían tenido noticias de los dos que estaban fuera del castillo, pero, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, Xemnas no sospechaba de ellos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -dijo Axel débilmente.

- Ah. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte -dijo Roxas y sonrió para que el pelirrojo no se preocupara. Suficiente tenía ya con soportar aquella enfermedad.

- Supongo que es justo... -dijo Axel dibujando una sonrisa

Roxas miró con cierta sorpresa mal disimulada a Axel. Aquella respuesta había sido algo ambigua pero a la vez le había dado la impresión del mensaje que quería transmitir. Era como si estuviera diciendo "Sé que no me estás diciendo la verdad, pero yo también te mentí. Así que supongo que es justo"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roxas pasó la mirada de Demyx, a Saïx y finalmente Xemnas. Después de la declaración de Xemnas, un silencio de ultratumba se había instalado entre ellos. Demyx miraba al suelo pensativamente y los otros dos parecían inmutables de alguna manera. Roxas no sabía como tomarse aquellas noticias. Luxord también había enfermado y ahora sólo quedaban sanos en el castillo Zexion, Demyx, Saïx, Roxas y Xemnas.

En cuanto a la manera en la que se transmitía el virus, Zexion aún no había podido determinar nada. Y no se debía a que no le estuviera poniendo ganas o algo por el estilo. Aquella situación empezaba a hacerse insostenible, era como estar en una habitación con millones de dagas colgando del techo. Al mínimo movimiento en falso caería alguna sobre ellos y lo sentenciaría.

- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? -dijo finalmente Demyx.

- Seguiremos haciendo lo que hacíamos hasta ahora -dijo Saïx.

- ¿Pero y nuestra meta...? ¿Y si todos mueren? ¿Y si nosotros también enfermamos y morimos? -dijo Demyx.

- Pues pasó y no pudimos hacer nada por evitarlo -dijo Xemnas- Pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Quizás Luxord era quien pasaba la información, entonces quizás sea más fácil encontrar al Doctor Collins o aunque sea parte de sus estudios. Además no morimos, desaparecemos.

- ¿Y si no encontramos nada en ese hombre o en sus estudios? -dijo Demyx.

- Pues tendremos que seguir buscando. Es eso o rendirte a desaparecer -dijo Xemnas.

- ¿Y Marluxia y Larxene? ¿Por qué no han vuelto aún? ¿No tendríamos que sospechar de ellos? -dijo Roxas finalmente.

- Es verdad, hace tiempo que tendrían que haber regresado y aún no sabemos nada de ellos -dijo Demyx levantando la vista con expresión de que algo empezaba a cobrar sentido para él.

- No están aquí porque yo les he avisado -dijo Xemnas. Al ver la cara de confusión que ponían el número IX y el número XIII añadió- Estamos ante una especie de epidemia, de momento la mayoría de los que están dentro del castillo han ido enfermando. Así que si todos caemos enfermos, alguien podrá seguir buscando. Les he dicho que si alguno de los dos presentan síntomas, que regresen, pero de momento no han dicho nada.

- ¿Y si los tienen y mienten y no regresan? -dijo Demyx.

- Estás siendo excesivamente negativo -dijo Saïx- Si nos engañan no lo sabremos, pero si están realmente enfermos, lo encuentro una estupidez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil aguantar con tranquilidad las grandes fiebres de Axel, que se acompañaban con unos tremendos ataques de dolor. Según le había explicado Axel en una ocasión, era una sensación muy extraña, como si todo su cuerpo doliera a la vez, como si le estuvieran retorciendo los músculos al máximo. Intentó imaginarse el dolor que debía producir aquello y se estremeció con la idea.

- R-Roxas... -murmuró Axel a media voz.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Tranquilo, la fiebre te bajará un poco pronto, Axel. Zexion te ha dado algo para que baje -dijo Roxas.

Porque ni la medicina funcionaba ya igual. Sus organismos se estaban acostumbrando a los medicamentos y cada vez les hacía menos efecto. Zexion se lo había dicho: el medicamento empezaría a bajarle cada vez menos la fiebre y el sedante cada vez le calmaría menos el dolor. Se llevó una mano al pelo en un gesto cansado. Aún no podía acabar de asimilar lo que Zexion le había dicho. En uno de los días que había estado visitando a Axel, miró los papeles que tenía por la mesa y leyó algo acerca de las fases de la enfermedad. Después de unos días, finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle sobre ese tema y preguntarle cuál sería la próxima fase. Pero aún no había podido asimilar la respuesta a esa última pregunta, sobretodo recordó la reticencia a decírselo y como luego le había dicho que si seguía así Axel desaparecería al mismo tiempo que los primeros que enfermaron. Y él seguía sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

- Roxas... -insistió Axel- Viene...

- ¿Qué? -preguntó desconcertado Roxas- ¿Qué viene?

- Él viene... Q-quiere apoderarse de todo... -dijo Axel- Al principio no lo entendía pero ahora lo oigo claramente... Viene.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Axel? -preguntó Roxas. Entonces recordó los delirios de los que Zexion le había hablado- Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada, tú solo descansa. Todo esto es por la fiebre.

- No me jodas Roxas... Piensas que estoy delirando, ¿verdad? -dijo Axel mirándolo firmemente

Roxas lo miró sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué, si estaba delirando, su mirada era tan firme? Axel estaba diciendo todo aquello en serio... Pero nada de aquello tenía sentido. Axel vio como Roxas lo miraba indeciso, demasiado. No lo creía. No podía pararse a explicarle ahora todo. Intentó incorporarse y trastabilló un momento, haciendo que Roxas lo agarrara con cierta dificultad para que no cayera.

- No puedes levantarte -dijo Roxas.

- Tengo que detenerlo... -dijo Axel poniendo de nuevo sus fuerzas en levantarse- Si no me quieres ayudar, tendré que hacerlo solo.

La indecisión no desaparecía del rostro de Roxas. Si la fiebre le estaba provocando aquello no podía dejar que se marchara solo a deambular por el castillo. Podría acabar inconsciente o sufriendo otro ataque a mitad del camino y nadie lo podría ayudar. Axel se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se quejaba por el dolor. ¿Adónde pretendía ir en ese estado? El dolor cesó y Axel se incorporó finalmente, cogió su túnica y se la abrochó. Roxas lo seguía de cerca, atento a cualquier movimiento en falso.

A un paso no muy rápido, pero aún así decidido, Axel caminó por el castillo en dirección a la sala de los sillones. Abrió la puerta con decisión para encontrarse con unos desconcertados Saïx y Xemnas.

- Nos invaden -dijo Axel decidido.

- ¿Cuánta fiebre dices que tienes? -dijo Xemnas.

- Bastante... -contestó Roxas. Axel le miró con reproche.

- ¡Perfecto! No me creáis. Cuando os patee el trasero después lloraréis por no creer al moribundo de Axel -contestó exasperado Axel.

- Está bien. -dijo Xemnas después de un tenso silencio- ¿Por dónde nos llega esa supuesta invasión? ¿Y cómo tienes conocimiento de ella?

- E-esta voz... Nos está llamando. Va a venir, por la puerta principal. -dijo Axel llevándose la mano a la cabeza, con una expresión turbada.

- ¿Voz? -dijo Saïx con cierta incredulidad en su mirada- Es una voz muy osada. Tenemos incorpóreos que custodian la entrada.

- No harán nada... -dijo Axel- Pasará. No habrá nadie para impedírselo... ugh.

Roxas ayudó a Axel ante su repentino tambaleo. Xemnas se quedó pensativo un rato. Lo que Axel decía no tenía sentido alguno. Pero parecía ser que si le decía lo contrario no regresaría a la cama para descansar.

- Está bien, Saïx y yo iremos a mirar que no haya entrado por ningún otro lado. Tú... -empezó Xemnas.

- Voy a la entrada -dijo Axel soltándose del agarre de Roxas y empezando a caminar hacia fuera.

Roxas miró con cierta súplica a Xemnas, para ver si lo detenía, pero la reacción de Axel lo había desconcertado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por su cabeza? Le hizo un gesto a Saïx para que lo siguiera, y empezó a dirigirse a otra parte del castillo. Por su parte Roxas intentaba (con menos frecuencia que antes) disuadir a Axel de seguir andando en el estado en que se encontraba. Ya estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada, allí verían que no había nada y acabaría por disuadir al pelirrojo. Repentinamente éste invocó sus chakram con más dificultad que nunca, Roxas miró alarmado el hecho. Empezó a correr y a los pocos segundos Roxas detrás de él.

- Vaya, vaya. Me viene a recibir quien no esperaba -escuchó decir a una voz que no era la de Axel.

Cuando llegó a la altura del pelirrojo su cara mostró el asombro que no podía asimilar.

- ¿Doctor Collins? -dijo Roxas.

* * *

**(Aparece Miru equipada con todo tipo de equipo de protección.) No me matéis o.o!!! Este acaba peor que los capítulos que he ido haciendo últimamente. ¿Pero a que mola? =D …. NO ME MATEIS T.T Me ha costado mucho empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo, pero ya estoy en ello ù.úU Esta es mi actualización de esta semana.. Iba a subirlo el miércoles pero… Como no había empezado el ocho decentemente me daba miedo ù.ú lol xD Paso a comentar vuestros reviews.**

_Izulina, _**Poxo Axel u.ú Si hombre, antes muere Xaldin, ya te lo digo yo xDDDD Ala, ya no hay teoría que valga. ****Seeeeh Silence traitor for the win. Jajajaja… No me mates xD**

_Mystic1Dark, _**Sii con dolores no sé muy bien dónde va a huir xD. Gritará y lo escucharán xD Todo el mundo quiere a Dem xD Ala, siguiente capi… xD**

_, _**wowo, no pasa nada, me alegra que me dejaras review. Ya dicen, más vale tarde que nunca xD Huy… herida… xDDDD me gusta tu razonamiento Tendrá respuesta xD Ala, esta también es rapidilla ù.ú**

_Crazysnakelover, _**Hehe, I'm uploading faster than I ever thought. Yeah, I would hate it to ;_; I have a cold now a days and sometimes I think: wow this might be a little part of how Axel felt (Lol so silly xD)**

_Miru Fuyu,_ **Juas, da la sensación que me pongo review a mi misma, me hace gracia ver otra Miru jajaja xD Demyx serio existe y es smexy (todos recordamos ese "Silence traitor" xDDD) He leído tu fic (supongo que lo sabes xD) **

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez. Espero que os guste y os interese este capítulo. En el siguiente explico definitivamente algo que llevo desde el primer capi con ganas de contar xD**

**Bye, byeee**

**Miruru.**


	8. Los hijos de Iscariote

**El Beso de Iscariote**

**Capítulo Ocho - Los hijos de Iscariote**

_- Vaya, vaya. Me viene a recibir quien no esperaba -escuchó decir a una voz que no era la de Axel._

_Cuando llegó a la altura del pelirrojo su cara mostró el asombro que no podía asimilar. _

_- ¿Doctor Collins? -dijo Roxas._

- Pero si además de Axel tenemos aquí a Roxas… -dijo el Doctor Collins.

- No te distraigas, maldito seas -dijo Axel de mala gana- He venido a pararte los pies.

- ¿Parármelos? Deberías estar ayudándome, Axel -dijo Collins- Acaso no te lo vengo diciendo.

- No te entendía hasta hoy -dijo Axel fríamente.

- Vaya, es una pena. Supongo que por eso no estás rindiendo plena obediencia -dijo Collins también fríamente.

- Y no lo haré, hoy termina tu juego -dijo Axel agarrando con más fuerza los chakram.

El Doctor Collins hizo un gesto y de repente Axel cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras gritaba y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Aquel sonido que le provocaba aquel dolor se había multiplicado. Se estaba haciendo insoportable. Roxas miró con sorpresa al pelirrojo y se agachó a su lado. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por él.

- Ya basta -dijo Roxas amenazadoramente. Viendo que el dolor de Axel no cesaba, Roxas miró asqueado a Collins- ¡Le he dicho que se detenga!

Collins sonrió brevemente y Axel dejó de gritar al instante, permaneciendo encogido y tomando el aire a bocanadas. Roxas se incorporó y miró al hombre con desprecio, al final resultaba que el hombre al que buscaban era la causa de la enfermedad.

- Así que usted fue el que infectó a todos… -dijo Roxas seriamente.

- ¿Yo? Yo no les he infectado a ninguno de ellos. Yo quería investigar con los incorpóreos, saber más de ellos y para eso estuve buscando algún compuesto que hiciera que permanecieran tranquilos -dijo Collins- Haciendo uso de algunos Dusk, empecé a investigar y repentinamente me encontré con un resultado inesperado. Obediencia.

Collins se cruzó de brazos mientras dirigía una mirada ensoñadora hacia el cielo oscuro de El mundo que nunca fue.

- Entonces lo pensé. ¿No sería mejor experimentar con Incorpóreos que fueran de más alto nivel? En ellos podría ver las cosas realmente interesantes. Así que, ordené al Dusk infectado, que infectara a otros compañeros Dusk. Al parecer el virus se mantiene en vuestra sangre, no se diluye y no se puede quitar. Así que haciendo una herida y vertiendo en ella un poco de la sangre contaminada, se podía lograr una infección. El virus tardaba en incubar, pero después de mis conjuros, acababan siendo obedientes. Y entonces, me servisteis la oportunidad en bandeja de plata…

- Esto es una estupidez… -murmuró Roxas incrédulo.

- A Xemnas le interesó mi investigación y me mandó a buscar. Los Dusk me informaron de ello y entonces les ordené que infectaran a los que vinieran. Esos resultaron ser Lexeaus y Vexen. Y entonces… se manifestó algo que no se había visto con claridad. El fastidioso efecto secundario. El virus, además de conseguir la sumisión, actuaba en vosotros como el virus del resfriado. Y eso se agravaba cuando intentaba someterlos con mis conjuros. Además el tiempo que necesitaba para someterlos se incrementaba exponencialmente…

- No dices más que idioteces. ¿Controlarlos? Es absurdo -dijo Roxas con cierta irritación.

- ¿Absurdo? Hasta hace poco para vosotros era absurdo enfermar, y míralo -dijo dirigiendo la vista hacia Axel. El pelirrojo miraba al suelo con aire cansado, respirando agitadamente debido a la fiebre e intentando acabar de recuperarse del dolor anterior.- ¿Acaso aún te sigue pareciendo absurdo?

Roxas chasqueó la lengua a disgusto, pero aún sin creer a ese hombre. Quizás era una manera de despistarlos del verdadero camino. Y entonces sí que no habría solución para los demás.

- Además, vale que Axel, Lexeaus y Vexen fueron heridos… ¿Pero qué hay de los demás? -dijo Roxas desafiante.

- Que no las veas no significa que no las hayan. -dijo Collins- ¿Dime Axel, quién te infectó?

- No me acuerdo… -dijo Axel pesadamente.

- ¿Seguro? Venga, haz memoria. Yo te ayudaré a recordar… -dijo Collins haciendo otro gesto.

- ¡Ugh…! -se quejó Axel levemente, llevándose la mano a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos

Empezó a ver un desfile de imágenes a velocidad frenética por su mente. En el momento en que estaba haciendo la ronda y, finalmente, la imagen que no había visto. El momento en que Vexen, Lexeaus y Xigbar lo asaltaron. El momento en el que notó como el arma de Lexeaus le perforaba el torso. Respiró agitadamente.

- Lexeaus, Vexen y Xigbar… -dijo cansadamente el pelirrojo. Roxas lo miró con sorpresa

- Sí, eso es. Yo les ordené que lo hicieran -dijo Collins

- Eres un cabrón… -dijo Axel con rabia.

Acto seguido, Axel puso toda su energía en lanzar un chakram con fuerza. Collins lo esquivó desviándolo con un protector metálico que tenía en el brazo. Aquello dejó desconcertado a Axel, que siguió con la vista el chakram un momento y luego dirigió la mirada hacia Collins, el cual de repente estaba escasos metros de él.

- No me sirves así. Tendrás que quedarte atrás por hoy -dijo Collins en un murmullo.

A continuación, Collins conjuró un hechizo y golpeó con su mano el estómago de Axel. Haciéndolo chocar contra la pared que tenía detrás y sin quitar el contacto con su estómago. El pelirrojo empezó a gritar con los ojos bien abiertos. Roxas miró horrorizado aquello, hizo aparecer la llave espada y cuando iba a atacar a Collins, este se apartó y Axel cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Axel! ¡Oi Axel! ¡Despierta! ¡¡Axel!! -empezó Roxas, intentando hacer reaccionar inútilmente al pelirrojo.

- Lo he dejado fuera de combate por un rato. No haría más que entorpecer y aún no me sirve. No en este estado.

Mientras Roxas miraba con rabia a Collins, este había dirigido la mirada hacia las alturas y acto seguido la volvió a fijar en Roxas, sonriente. Aquello no le gustó a al número XIII

- Bueno, supongo que por hoy me retiraré -dijo Collins girándose y empezando a marcharse.

Roxas apretó los dientes con rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle la espalda? ¿Es que lo estaba subestimando? Odiaba a ese hombre. Odiaba los aires que se daba, las idioteces que contaba, el daño que le había hecho a Axel. Empezó a correr hacia él, dispuesto a herirlo mientras se marchaba. Repentinamente notó una presencia que se le venía encima, saltó hacia su derecha justo a tiempo para evitar una gran carta que se clavó en el suelo. Ahora saltó hacia atrás, esquivando unos disparos que provenían de arriba. Dio un mandoble con la espada y desvió algunas lanzas. Levantó el brazo para protegerse de otra ofensiva y repentinamente este empezó a congelarse y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar recibió un golpe en el estómago de un arma en forma de C, que lo despidió varios metros hasta que chocó contra una pared.

El rubio pronunció un grito de dolor y desde el suelo, miró hacia delante pesadamente. No podía moverse, a duras penas veía algo, estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Allí, al lado de Collins se encontraban Lexeaus, Vexen, Xigbar, Luxord y Xaldin.

- ¿Acaso creíste que te daría la espalda sin saber que estaba bien protegido? -dijo Collins mirándolo de reojo- ¿Qué? ¿Te sigue pareciendo absurdo? -se hizo el silencio y repentinamente Collins puso una expresión de tensión. Seguidamente miró a Luxord- Rápido, crea un portal. Tu anterior jefe viene en camino y aún no es el momento de luchar por el poder de este castillo.

Luxord, el que estaba en mejores condiciones físicas del resto, abrió un portal de oscuridad y todos entraron por él, desapareciendo. Fue entonces cuando Roxas perdió la conciencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando llegaron al lugar, el panorama no era muy alentador. Tanto Roxas como Axel estaban incapacitados para luchar y había un hombre al que lo conocía de haberlo visto en fotos de los informes. Además, alrededor de este se amontonaban parte de sus hombres, los cuales creía enfermos e incapacitados para moverse. No le dio tiempo a llegar hasta ellos, antes de que estos se marcharan. Demyx, que se les había unido por el camino, miraba el estado de Roxas y Axel. Saïx y Xemnas seguían mirando fijamente el lugar dónde habían estado antes de marcharse.

- ¿Qué significa esto? -dijo Saïx.

- O algo se nos escapa, o habían más traidores de los que nunca pudimos imaginar -dijo Xemnas.

- Roxas se ha pegado un buen golpe, aún así parece que no tiene nada grave -dijo Demyx- Axel no reacciona y no parece tener ningún golpe. No entiendo qué le pasa, tampoco tiene ninguna herida...

Saïx miró a su superior un momento, y este le hizo un gesto hacia Roxas. Xemnas se agachó al lado de Axel y lo cargó en su hombro. Saïx hizo lo propio con Roxas, y se adentraron en el castillo. Después de dejarlos a ambos al cuidado de Zexion y la supervisión de Demyx, Saïx volvió a mirar a Xemnas, esperando algún tipo de órdenes.

- Lo sé. Será mejor que los llamemos. Ya no nos sirve para nada que estén fuera. -dijo Xemnas. Acto seguido Saïx se retiró a hacer lo que su superior le había ordenado. Xemnas miró fijamente a una pared, pensativo- Será mejor que vaya a pedir explicaciones sobre lo que ha pasado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Empezó a moverse y entonces notó un punzante dolor en la espalda. Contrajo la cara con dolor y empezó a abrir los ojos. Entonces se encontró con un rostro familiar que lo miraba ilusionado.

- Vaya, por fin despiertas -dijo Demyx- Empezabas a preocuparme. Roxas.

- ¿D-dónde? -preguntó Roxas incorporándose.

- En el castillo, te pegaron un buen golpe -dijo Demyx.

- ¿¡Y Axel?! -preguntó nerviosamente Roxas, recordando lo que había pasado.

- Tranquilo. Al principio no reaccionaba... Era como si lo hubieran desconectado o algo así. Al rato empezó a reaccionar y le volvieron con fuerza todos los síntomas. Creo que Xemnas estaba hablando con él. Además creo que él mismo había solicitado hablar con él. Me pregunto qué querrá...

- ¿Axel quería hablar con Xemnas? -preguntó Roxas sentándose con los pies fuera de la cama.

- Sí. Me tiene algo desconcertado. Quería que tú fueras para ver qué decían... Ya sabes, Xemnas a veces me mira mal y me da mal rollo. Además Axel ignora todo lo que le digo -dijo Demyx encogiéndose de hombros.

- Vamos -dijo Roxas levantándose de la cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Xemnas permaneció en silencio después de la explicación de Axel. Todo le parecía bastante surrealista, pero lo cierto era que encajaba. La misma impresión les quedó a Zexion y Saïx.

- No he visto nada en vuestra sangre -dijo Zexion.

- Quizás se manifieste en ocasiones... No lo sé. Yo no soy el científico -dijo Axel con ciertas dificultades. La fiebre no remetía.

- Entonces, ¿ninguno de ellos actúa por voluntad propia? -dijo Xemnas.

- No -sentenció Roxas en el marco de la puerta. Todos giraron la vista hacia allí. Demyx, al ver que todos lo miraban a él también, sonrió nerviosamente y se llevó la mano a la nuca.- Todos ellos estaban más o menos como Axel, o quizás algo peor. Están enfermos y el control de ese hombre no parece beneficiarlos.

- Además, también hay Dusks infectados -dijo Xemnas- ¿Por qué no manifiestan los síntomas?

- No sé. Dijo algo sobre el efecto secundario. Pero no quedó muy claro del todo -dijo Roxas- Supongo que se dio cuenta que Xemnas venía y por eso se quiso marchar antes de que llegase.

- Teniendo a casi media organización de su parte, ¿por qué marcharse? -dijo Saïx.

- Q-quiere más infectados... -dijo Axel con dificultad- Así el número a sacrificar disminuye... Ese hombre ya no quiere investigar. Quiere hacerse con el control de la organización...

Una pregunta se hizo en la mente de Roxas.¿Por qué alguien querría hacerse con el control de una organización como esta? La respuesta le vino al segundo siguiente. El ansia de poder. La oportunidad de hacerse con un ejército sin emociones, que no dudará, que no teme morir. No lo entendía, pero parecía haber sido motivo suficiente para que los ideales de aquel hombre se acabaran de torcer.

Axel vio como, al parecer, la conversación había finalizado. No se encontraba con ánimo de levantarse y eso que le gustaría. El sedante que le había subministrado hacía poco Zexion lo tenía por los suelos. Pero desde que la voz de Collins se hizo clara en su mente, el dolor se había multiplicado. Lo peor de todo era que los calmantes ya no hacían desaparecer el dolor y la voz al completo. No dejaba de oírlo, atormentándolo. Había intentado taparse los oídos en un acto de desesperación. Pero aquello no funcionaba. La voz de Collins no le susurraba al oído, estaba en su mente. Y no podía desconectarla.

Tosió brevemente y después se llevó la mano a la frente, intentando evadirse y recuperar algo de bienestar (pero fue imposible) Abrió los ojos y miró a Xemnas.

- T-tengo que hablar contigo, Xemnas... -dijo Axel.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el número I de la organización.

- Quiero que me encierres -dijo Axel

* * *

**(Suena música de tensión) ù.ú Hola! :D Muahaha finalmente se ha llegado a explicar esto ò.ó Y ahora el título cobra algo de sentido (o al menos debería xD) Iscariote, es otra manera de llamar a Judas, y todos sabemos que a Judas es inmediato aplicar el concepto de TRAICIÓN. La metáfora del beso era sólo para indicar que ellos no son los traidores originales, sino que el inicial "Judas" (en este caso Collins) los ha infectado con la misma traición. **

**Me gusta el título de este capítulo. Los hijos de Iscariote. Otra vez no en el sentido de padre e hijos sino como alguien que sigue el legado de la traición.**

**Esta semana pasada estuve mala, constipada. Y mientras estornudaba y tenía mi pañuelo a mano…. ¡me acordé de Axel! Jajajajajaja XDDDDDD Menos mal que yo no tenía los dolores xD porque tb tenía tos. Me faltaba también la fiebre (menos mal que no jajaja)**

**Bueno, no sé qué más comentar… Quizás vuelve a terminar un poco mal el capítulo. Lo siento :P xD Paso a comentar vuestros adorables y magníficos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo día a día (oish que sentimental xD)**

_Mystic1Dark, _**alegrón? Wow en serio me honora que alguien se ponga feliz por ver que actualizo =D Mansex tiene la rabia xD el peliazul será, no? XD Saïx? XD (porque es el único que tiene la cicatriz en la cara xD) Sí oí hablar del 358/2 Days, tengo muchísimas ganas de que salga ya n.n**

_Ero-Izumi, _**(porque con login te mantengo el nombre :P) jajaja la teoría del cumpleaños XDDDDD Lo mejor d todo: Collins recortable de cartón ù.ú shi shi shi xD**

_Sandrichan87, _**alaaaa!! Y me llama capulla!!! XDDDDDDD ya te vale!!! Ahora tendría que dejarte un mes sin fic a ti! xDDDDD playa? Lol. Yo ya estoy mejor, pero en serio que con mi tos y mis estornudos recordaba a Axel jajajajaja xDDDD**

_Jeny kurai, _**gracias por tu review, espero que este también te guste!!!**

_Crazysnakelover, _**wow, I'm happy to see that my fanfic could make your day a little bit better, that's enough for me n.n I hope you enjoy this chapter too n.n**

_Miru Fuyu, _**jajaja, bueno es que mi fic es así en plan seriote y tal y tenían que pasar estas cosas ù.ú Xemnas es confianzudo??? :O De quién?! Cuándo?! Dónde?! Jajajaja**

_MissBelovedLilith, _**jaja no pasa nada. A veces fanfiction no avisa cuando debe, estoy enterada de eso xD compañerismo entre axel y roxas rulz (fan acérrima del Akuroku ù.ú) Continuado! =)**

**Ale, esto es todo por esta vez.**

**A ver si me pongo las pilas porque aún no he escrito el siguiente capítulo, pero ayer estuve ocupada con otro proyecto que tengo entre manos.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Bye bye!**


	9. Encerradme

**El beso de Iscariote**

**Capítulo nueve - Encerradme.**

_- T-tengo que hablar contigo, Xemnas... -dijo Axel._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el número I de la organización. _

_- Quiero que me encierres -dijo Axel_

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Xemnas, sin acabar de comprender a qué venía aquello. Roxas, al igual que Demyx, lo miraba atónito.

- No sé cuanto voy a poder seguir aguantando... -dijo Axel a media voz- Quiero que me encierres.

- ¡¿Estás loco Axel?! -exclamó finalmente Roxas- ¿Tú te has mirado? Si te metemos en algún tipo de celda empeorarás. ¡Aún más, si eso es posible! ¿Es que quieres desaparecer?

- Roxas tiene razón, en tu condición no sería más que una especie de suicidio -dijo Zexion.

- P-pero y si... -empezó Axel de nuevo

- Yo también creo como ellos. Ahora, más que nunca, nos hace falta gente -dijo Xemnas- No puedo prescindir de ti.

Axel bajó la vista con cierta derrota en sus ojos nublados por la agonía de una fiebre que no se iba. En aquel momento, fue como verse alejado de los demás, más solo que nunca.

- Necesito descansar -dijo Axel finalmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zexion miró los papeles y luego a su único paciente. Ya no sabía qué más hacer por él. Ahora que ya sabían de dónde provenía el virus, fue el momento justo para darse cuenta que la cura solamente la tendría ese hombre. Axel no había hablado demasiado desde que se le negara la petición que había efectuado. No entendía que había impulsado al número VIII a pedir aquello, pero al parecer no le había gustado que no le hicieran caso. Se notaba por la frase que había dicho. ¿Necesito descansar? Ni en los momentos que seguían a los ataques lo había escuchado decirlo.

Volvió a centrar la vista en Axel cuando vio como este se revolvía ligeramente. Los ataques se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y tenía que estar cerca para calmarlos de algún modo. Lo escuchó balbucear algo que no sonaba inteligible. El pelirrojo se llevó las manos temblorosas a la cabeza, Zexion se incorporó y se acercó hasta la cama.

- ¿Axel? -llamó el peliazul.

Pero el pelirrojo seguía inmerso en algo que no podía comprender. El balbuceo empezó a hacerse mayor, y también la capacidad de entenderlo mejoró.

- Calla... n... -balbuceaba Axel- ¡NOO!

El grito de Axel pasó a ser un grito de dolor desgarrado, se giró en la cama, encogiéndose y apretando las manos con fuerza sobre su cabeza, dónde un torbellino de palabras lo seguían atormentando. Zexion se quedó unos momentos en blanco y acto seguido corrió hacia un cajón y sacó una jeringuilla. Era imposible intentar agarrarle el brazo para pinchar en la vena, Axel tenía los brazos tan tensados que era inútil intentar deshacer esa especie de coraza que había querido crear. Y mientras Axel seguía gritando con agonía, hasta que finalmente Zexion se decidió y le clavó la inyección en la pierna. El grito fue disminuyendo hasta que se transformó en un quejido y una respiración agitada. Aún temblaba ligeramente y no apartó las manos de la cabeza. Debía relajarse o sino le daría la sensación que el calmante no le hacía el efecto que debería.

- Axel -intentó agarrarle del brazo para obligarlo a tumbarse de nuevo relajado, pero aún seguía algo tenso- Tienes que relajarte o sino te dará la sensación que tarda más en hacerte efecto.

- Haz que acabe... -murmuró en voz baja.

Zexion lo miró en silencio unos momentos. La verdad es que no esperó escuchar una frase así de Axel. El arrogante número ocho, el que parecía tener un motivo para seguir con la penosa existencia, al cual parecía no exasperarle el hecho de que había pasado tanto tiempo y aún no tenían corazón... Diciendo que hiciera que aquello terminase. Era muy desconcertante. Le apartó una mano y vio una expresión cansada, derrotada, desgastada y restos de lágrimas del dolor que había sufrido. Y entonces lo pensó. ¿Axel pretende que lo encerremos estando así? Debe estar loco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿A qué estamos esperando? -preguntó Roxas a Xemnas. El número uno le dirigió una mirada impasible de las suyas.- Axel no hace más que empeorar, deberíamos...

- ¿Deberíamos qué? ¿Ir a por Collins? -dijo Xemnas- Te recuerdo que Collins tiene a un número indefinido de Dusk bajo su control. Además no podemos decidir con certeza cuales están infectados y cuales no. Seguro que iríamos allí y, o no estaría, o nos tendería una emboscada. Collins quiere el castillo, así que vendrá a buscarlo. Esperaremos aquí a que venga.

- ¿Y por qué no viene? -dijo Roxas- Ha pasado casi una semana. Si tanta prisa parecía tener...

- No sé -mintió Xemnas. Aunque lo cierto era que tenía una intuición al respecto.

Roxas bajó la vista algo apesumbrado. Xemnas tenía razón, no podían aventurarse a intentar encontrar a Collins y que este les tendiera una emboscada, provocando así más bajas entre los que quedaban. Pero por otra parte no soportaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Axel, como bien le había dicho a Xemnas, empeoraba en cierto sentido. Aparte del ya conocido dolor, ahora a veces se quedaba ausente. No entendían qué le pasaba, pero no reaccionaba a nada de lo que le decían. Miraba a la nada, vacío como esta misma. Por eso quería ir a hablar con Collins para saber cómo revertir el estado en el que se encontraba Axel. Pero seguía sin saber dónde se encontraba. Y aunque lo hubiera sabido, Xemnas no le hubiera dado carta blanca para ir a encontrarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dejó una jeringuilla por usar sobre la mesa y la que había utilizado la tiró. Se sentó con pesadez en la silla, escuchando la respiración de Axel intentando recuperarse de nuevo. No sabía hasta cuando pensaba prolongarse la situación, pero Axel no podría soportarla demasiado. Ni él tampoco. Zexion empezaba a estar cansado, demasiado. Los ataques se producían con demasiada frecuencia, y eso no le permitía descanso alguno.

- Z-Zexion… Llama a Xemnas… Tengo que hablar con él… -dijo Axel con dificultades.

- … De acuerdo -acabó cediendo el peliazul.

Se incorporó y se cruzó en el umbral de la puerta con Roxas. El rubio le dirigió una mirada interrogante, pero Zexion simplemente lo ignoró y prosiguió por su camino. Roxas cambió su expresión a una grave cuando vio el estado de Axel. La verdad se hacía más latente cuando lo tenía delante de sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo estás…? -preguntó Roxas, por preguntar algo. Axel no contestó y el rubio lo entendió.- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Algo de beber… -dijo Axel finalmente.

- Vale. Te traeré algo. Ahora vengo -dijo Roxas saliendo del lugar con rapidez.

No era que lo necesitara, pero quería que Roxas no estuviera presente mientras hablaba con Xemnas. La situación no podía proseguir así. Estaba llegando a un punto insostenible y por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera no podía con ello. Apoyó el brazo en la cama e hizo esfuerzo para incorporarse. El cuerpo estaba hecho una mierda, le dolía de estar únicamente postrado en aquella cama. Y además le dolía por aquello que le estaba haciendo Collins.

Bajó los pies de la cama y se quedó mirando al suelo mientras cierta sensación de vértigo lo invadía. Cerró los ojos intentando evadirse. Debía mostrarse firme, porque de otro modo no le creerían.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No sabía por qué le estaba haciendo caso a Axel. Era como cuando le hizo caso y le dejó que vagara enfermo por el castillo. Pero la misma decisión en su tono le había dado la seguridad de que aquello no era ningún tipo de capricho, ni que tampoco era algo que había pensado a bote pronto y no había analizado.

Esas decisiones, habían sido hechas desde el más frío razonamiento. Analizando cada pro y cada contra, y una vez hecho eso, aquel había sido el resultado. Axel sabía ser muy calculador, era algo que había demostrado muy bien en muchas ocasiones.

No sabía muy bien qué quería conseguir hablando con Xemnas… O quizás sí. Cierta parte de su ser (o no-ser) tenía la intuición que iban a volver al tema del otro día. Aquel que pareció quedar zanjado para todos menos para el pelirrojo. Pegó con los nudillos en la puerta y entró. Xemnas, desde el sillón del número uno, lo miró.

- Axel quiere hablar contigo. -dijo Zexion.

- ¿Qué quiere? -preguntó Xemnas.

- No lo sé. No le he preguntado. Pero me ha dicho que te llame -dijo Zexion.

- … Vamos -dijo Xemnas a Saïx. Este afirmó levemente con la cabeza.

Caminaron de vuelta por el pasillo, siguiendo a Zexion que iba en cabeza. No hablaron de nada más. La verdad era que, entre los miembros de la organización, no solían haber charlas amenas. Y cuando las había, solían ser entre contados miembros de la organización. Se podía pensar que era triste, pero no se le podían aplicar este tipo de términos a alguien que no podía sentir ningún tipo de emoción.

A medio camino, se toparon con cierto personajillo que venía tranquilamente caminando. Al ver a toda la comparsa, Demyx se quedó extrañado.

- ¿Adónde vais? -preguntó Demyx.

- No te importa -dijo Zexion.

- ¿Eeeeh? Oye, no os cuesta nada decirme a dónde vais. -dijo Demyx de morros.

- Axel quiere hablar con Xemnas -dijo Saïx, con la esperanza de que Demyx se callara un rato.

- Voy con vosotros -dijo Demyx escuetamente.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, vieron como Axel estaba sentado en la cama y les dirigía una mirada. Zexion negó brevemente con la cabeza… Era ese tipo de cosas las que le hacían tener ganas de coger a Axel y estampar su cabeza contra una pared. Porque hacía cosas que sólo lo empeoraban y parecía hacerlas por un simple conflicto con su ego o moral.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Xemnas.

Por un momento, Xemnas creyó que quizás Axel tendría información sobre Collins. Quizás se aproximaba hacia el castillo. Pero al ver la cierta tranquilidad que tenía el pelirrojo, sentenció que no era así.

- Quería… -empezó Axel, pero su tono de voz disminuyó y repentinamente se quedó callado, mirando un punto fijo del suelo.

Los cuatro miraron extrañados como Axel no proseguía con lo que estaba diciendo. Aún con la respiración agitada por la fiebre. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

- ¿Axel? -intentó llamar Zexion

- Oye Axel, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Demyx preocupado, acercándose hasta Axel

El pelirrojo movió la mano hacia la mesilla que tenía a su derecha. Entonces, con un movimiento rápido y preciso, dirigió lo que había cogido hacia Demyx, que tuvo el tiempo justo para moverse hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo, y recibir un corte en la mejilla. El resto se habían quedado atónitos, Axel se había incorporado, tambaleándose por un momento, y con la mirada vacía, observaba a Demyx mientras portaba en la mano una inyección aún por usar.

Zexion y Saïx reaccionaron abalanzándose sobre Axel, cogiéndolo por los brazos, justo en el momento en que volvía a dirigirse hacia Demyx, el cual parecía demasiado inmerso en su sorpresa. Axel, con una fuerza que no esperaban en él, forcejeó intentando liberarse, pero ninguno de los dos cedió. Repentinamente su malestar pareció hacer mella en él, dejó de hacer fuerza y volvió a respirar agitadamente, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Roxas entró, quedándose atónito con la escena. No miró demasiado a Demyx, que estaba sentado aún en el suelo, mirando todavía con sorpresa a Axel. Su mirada se centró en el pelirrojo, que estaba retenido por los otros dos y que respiraba como penosamente podía.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? -preguntó Roxas acercándose hasta ellos.

- Axel ha intentado... -empezó Zexion

- ¿Pero no veis cómo está? Soltadlo -dijo Roxas repentinamente interrumpiendo.

- Roxas, ha atacado a Demyx. -dijo Zexion

- ¿Y habéis decidido acabar con él? Porque se está ahogando... -dijo Roxas con cierto enfado.

Ambos miraron a Axel y parecía que tenía razón. Aquella posición no estaba dejando (al parecer) respirar bien al pelirrojo. Volvieron a mirar a Roxas y lo acabaron soltando, apartándose un poco y mirando a Xemnas, que no parecía dispuesto a decir nada. En este tipo de ocasiones no entendían al número I de la organización. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza? Él mismo había visto lo que había ocurrido. ¿Entonces por qué no se negaba en rotundo ante la petición de Roxas?

Así que, habían soltado al pelirrojo que a duras penas parecía capaz de nada más. Roxas se acercó hasta el pelirrojo, que se había tambaleado un poco al verse repentinamente soltado. Aún seguía respirando agitadamente, lo que llevó a pensar a Zexion que quizás no era debido a estarlo reteniendo. El rubio se agachó levemente, intentando ver mejor a Axel, que tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien Axel...? -empezó Roxas.

Pero de repente, Axel levantó la vista con aquel aire ausente que tenía desde hacía un buen rato, y le propinó un golpe en la cara que despidió a Roxas contra la cómoda que había al lado de la cama. El golpe que se llevó contra el mobiliario hizo que Roxas quedara inconsciente, y Axel se giró para mirarlo, con la intención de ir a por él. Xemnas no se movía ante la situación, y en esta ocasión Saïx tampoco. ¿Es que no pensaban hacer nada? Demyx empezó a levantarse, para ir a ayudar a Roxas.

Pero antes que le diera tiempo, Zexion se lanzó contra Axel, acorralándolo contra la pared. El golpe hizo que Axel gritara levemente, respirando dificultosamente. Bajó la vista y desplazó la mirada temblorosa de Demyx al inconsciente Roxas. Le dolía el cuerpo, todo él. Un grito de dolor salió de sus labios mientras se agitaba levemente. Mientras el dolor y la voz lo inundaban.

- ¡JODER ENCERRADME DE UNA PUTA VEZ! -gritó con desesperación el pelirrojo

Zexión cogió la jeringuilla que había a mano y se la clavó a Axel en la pierna. Al poco, Axel dejó de moverse con agonía y de gritar. Poco a poco se fue resbalando, apoyado en la pared, hasta que cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo.

* * *

**Aish poxito Axel, que agonía u.úU Bueeeeno nuevo capítulo antes de lo previsto supongo para todos. Pero mira, me ha dado por ahí y me apetecía subirlo xDDD El título de este capítulo no es muy original, qué decir que no es de los que más me gustan… Pero bueno, cualquier otro título que pudiera poner hubiera adelantado acontecimientos y no quería eso tampoco. Jeje, el final es muy de mi estilo xD A ver, estamos en la parte "nudo" aquí, por mucho que lo intente, lo suyo es que acaben mal los capítulos jajaja XD No me peguéis, no lo merezco (y si pensáis que sí… no me peguéis, que entonces no podré escribir!!! XDDDDDD)**

**Paso a comentar vuestros maravillosos review que iluminan mi habitación entrando como luz por mi pantalla (que ya brilla sola) del ordenador. (lol, la parafernalia XD)**

_Sandrichan87, _**lol, no me creo que seas la primera jajajaja. La frase hecha la he entendido, no sufras XD no eres una incomprendida XD jajaja el recortable no era un recortable omg!!!! Pues como me tengas que volver a llamar capulla no podrás destacarlo más que con mayúsculas ô0o jajaja el capi Demyx XDDDDDD Intentaré hacer 13 y va por lo mismo, pero no sé si llegaré XDDDDDD Estoy atascadita en el 11 (llora) MUACKA!? UN BESO LAPA?! Ò0Ó XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

_Sakkaku Miru, _**Seeeeh, Larxene y Marluxia saldrán xD Contra la ley jajajajaja xD Sí, es un delito encerrar a tanta belleza (miru fangirleando por Axel) ô.o No vi la peli y si la vi no me acuerdo jajaja pero igualmente lo traicionó ò.ó traición es traición haya muerte o no (toma pareado lol)**

_Izulina, _**jajaja mago oscuro de nivel 96 jajajaja XDDDDDD No hay dios ò.ó no es Marluxia xD No me odias! Lo sabes! :D Jajaja me encanta tu review es todo tan dramático y desesperado xDDDD No me meto nada =D así que ya sabes el truco XDDD Sí, ese eufemismo expresa exactamente lo que tu dices jajajaja XD**

_Mystic1Dark, _**aunque te des cuenta tarde, valoro los review lleguen cuando lleguen n.n de verdad. Sí, Axel es muy majo :3 Jajaja Demyx rompe la tensión siempre xD Juas, ahora ya ninguno veremos los resfriados del mismo modo XD No pasa nada por las faltas n.n**

_Crazysnakelover, _**yay! I'm happy nobody actually didn't see that coming :D That's all I wanted. I've been putting things about Collins, trying to make them sound as if they were not important or relevant… But they were 8D Happy Thanksgiving ^^**

_MissBelovedLilith, _**weeeeeh! Tus dudas se aclararooon! Ya podrás dormir por las nocheeees! Jajajaja Será que leo demasiados libros y a veces se me escapan palabrejas raras XD Ale, actualización, espero que seas feliz XDD**

_Jeny Kurai, _**fanfiction nos putea a lo largo de nuestra vida… hoy te tocó a ti, mañana quizás me toca a mi (a mi me putea mucho, me tiene envidia… lol) Weeeh! Ya no tendrás dolor de cabeza… Madre mía! Que te tenía a ti y a **_MissBelovedLilith_** ahí con la intriga matándoos jajaja Me alegra que te gustara! **

**Bueno gentecilla ò.ó, mis adorables seres (omg q me pasa hoy?! Jajajaja XD) esto es todo por esta vez… No lloréis, pronto más (no me peguéis, se me ha contagiado la vena idiota de… de…. DE DEMYX ESO ES!!! Demyx// D: )**

**Bye bye!!**

**Miruru.**


	10. Llamada

**El beso de Iscariote**

**Capítulo 10 - Llamada**

_Bajó la vista y desplazó la mirada temblorosa de Demyx al inconsciente Roxas. Le dolía el cuerpo, todo él. Un grito de dolor salió de sus labios mientras se agitaba levemente. Mientras el dolor y la voz lo inundaban._

_- ¡JODER ENCERRADME DE UNA PUTA VEZ! -gritó con desesperación el pelirrojo_

_Zexión cogió la jeringuilla que había a mano y se la clavó a Axel en la pierna. Al poco, Axel dejó de moverse con agonía y de gritar. Poco a poco se fue resbalando, apoyado en la pared, hasta que cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caminaba por un pasillo blanco como la nieve. No sabía cómo había ido a llegar a parar allí, sólo que algo le obligaba a seguir caminando. Había un ruido que lo atraía, quería saber qué era. El sonido empezó a definirse, a medida que se iba acercando a él. Un grito, el grito de una persona que conocía. Pero repentinamente, el grito cesó. Miró la puerta que había delante de él, sintiendo que no debería abrirla, pero una parte de él quería abrirla para ver que no era cierto. La puerta acabó por abrirse sola, allí un chico con el pelo castaño claro y de punta salió a su encuentro. Su expresión estaba mucho más apagada que normalmente, lo miró interrogante y éste terminó negando con la cabeza. Bajó la vista al suelo y acto seguido miró hacia la habitación, que también era blanca como la nieve. En ella, destacaba una cama dónde un pelirrojo yacía. Y repentinamente, exclamó con sorpresa, viendo como el pelirrojo empezaba a deshacerse, consumido por unas llamas negras y mientras una risa conocida sonaba por toda la habitación. Abrió la boca, intentando pronunciar el nombre del pelirrojo, pero la voz no le salía. Recordaba las ganas de llorar y no podía hacerlo.

Abrió los ojos mientras pronunciaba un pequeño grito ahogado. El sudor le recorría la frente y caía por su rostro, hasta resbalar por su barbilla, en dirección a su cuello. Miró a su alrededor, para encontrarse una habitación blanca como la que había visto. Entonces se encontró con una mirada conocida.

- Hola -dijo jovialmente Demyx

Roxas se quedó mirando al castaño, fijó su mirada en la mejilla de Demyx, la cual tenía un corte de color rojizo que ya no sangraba. Entonces ató cabos. Lo de antes había sido un sueño. Horrible, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo. Bajó la vista con el recuerdo de la culpa mordiéndole el cogote. Levantó la mano y se la llevó a la mejilla, notando un leve dolor en toda esa parte y un trozo del cuello también le dolía.

- Lo siento -dijo Roxas a media voz.

- ¿Hah? ¿Por qué te disculpas? -dijo Demyx mirándolo arqueando una ceja.

- Yo... Ignoré el hecho de que me habían dicho que te había atacado... Y tú también estabas herido -dijo Roxas- No debería haberme comportado de ese modo.

- ¡Pero si no me duele nada! -dijo Demyx insistentemente- Además entiendo que estabas bajo presión y aquello no ayudó a mejorarlo. Quizás a mí me hubiera pasado igual.

Demyx decía que a él no le dolía, pero a Roxas sí... Notaba el golpe que le había propinado y entonces recordaba la escena. Recordaba como Axel, con la mirada vacía, lo había atacado sin miramientos. ¿Qué pasó después de aquello? Le daba miedo preguntárselo a Demyx. Pero la intriga le podía.

- ¿Y Axel...? -dijo Roxas a media voz.

- En una celda. -dijo Demyx bajando también su tono de voz.

**[Flashback]**

Zexion tiró la jeringuilla al suelo y se apartó en el momento en que Axel se quedó inconsciente en el suelo. El silencio reinó en la sala, mientras que Demyx se levantó para comprobar si Roxas estaba bien. Aparte del golpe, no parecía tener nada más. Se incorporó y miró a Axel con cierta pena.

- ¿Y bien? -dijo Xemnas repentinamente.

- Creo que no hay otra opción, ¿no? -dijo Saïx- Ahora sí que representa un peligro.

- Desparecerá si lo encerramos -dijo Zexion seriamente.

- ¿Prefieres que te infecte y acabar como él? -dijo Xemnas mirándolo seriamente.

El de pelo azul corto no contestó nada. Bajó la vista hasta el suelo. En cierto modo sentía el deber médico-paciente, y este le decía que si lo llevaban allí, el destino de Axel estaba sentenciado. Pero por otra parte, comprendía los riesgos de no encerrar a Axel. Se arriesgaban a que ocurriera algo como lo que había pasado. Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, Axel a veces tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Pasaba de estar moribundo a estar casi como normalmente. Además, aunque no tuviera sentimientos, tenía cierto instinto de supervivencia. Había vivido demasiado de cerca la agonía por la que pasaban los enfermos, y tenía más que claro que no quería arriesgarse a pasar por lo mismo.

- Está bien -dijo Zexion.

Demyx no dijo nada al respecto. Él ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones ante lo que había ocurrido. También estaba de acuerdo con la decisión, aunque su motivo era diferente.

**[Fin flashback]**

- Demyx, ¿crees que Axel...? -empezó a decir Roxas.

- ¿Que lo hizo para que lo encerráramos? -dijo Demyx. Roxas afirmó con la cabeza mientras volvía a llevarse la mano al golpe.- No. -Roxas levantó la vista hasta Demyx, sorprendido por la decisión de este.- Me di cuenta. Cuando te atacó y Zexion lo detuvo, Axel pasó la vista de ti a mí. En aquel momento, Axel volvió a ser consciente de sus actos y la visión de lo que había pasado lo dejó helado. Entonces gritó desesperadamente que lo encerráramos. Creo que es la primera vez que lo oigo gritar así...

Demyx sonrió con tristeza y Roxas lo observaba. Entonces Demyx se llevó la mano a la nuca, moviéndose como si quisiera decir algo más pero no se atreviera a ello. Roxas lo miró interrogante y eso pareció darle coraje suficiente para decirlo.

- Creo que hemos sido egoístas -dijo Demyx.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Roxas.

- Cuando Axel pidió que lo encerráramos, deberíamos haberle hecho caso -dijo Demyx.

- ¡P-pero...! -protestó Roxas

- Lo entiendo Roxas. Pero... -Demyx bajó la vista- Me di cuenta cuando Axel nos miró de aquella forma, después del ataque... No lo entendemos. No podemos entender lo que está pasando por su cabeza, lo mucho que ese hombre lo está fastidiando. ¿Crees que Axel diría que lo encerráramos así como así? En aquel momento lo dijo por algo y dentro de nuestra preocupación nos portamos egoístamente. Creo que al final sólo le hemos hecho más daño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La celda estaba más oscura de lo que había imaginado. Las cadenas tenían su agarre en la pared y se alargaban permitiéndole mantener los brazos en una posición en la que pudiera estar cómodo. Le habían dicho que no se acercara demasiado, que nunca se sabía cómo podría reaccionar Axel. Sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared, Axel levantó la mirada un momento y la volvió a bajar cuando vio el golpe en el rostro de Roxas. El rubio notó aquello, pero tampoco sabía qué le podía decir para que no se sintiera responsable.

- Lo siento… -dijo Axel con una voz ronca y cansada, sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Eh? No es tu culpa Axel -dijo Roxas intentando quitarle importancia- Además casi no me duele.

- Lo siento… -dijo de nuevo Axel.

- Te estoy diciendo que… -empezó Roxas.

- Lo siento…

Roxas no supo qué más decir. Se quedó mirando como Axel continuó diciendo aquella frase, quizás intentando mitigar el recuerdo de una culpa demasiado vívida. Pero no sabía exactamente porqué se estaba disculpando. No sabía sobre qué pedía perdón con cada frase. Se fijó en como Axel dejó de pedir perdón, con la mirada vacía, mirando a la nada. Repentinamente se levantó y empezó a tirar de las cadenas, intentando liberarse, haciendo fuerza, gritando para intentar obtener más fuerza para arrancarlas de la pared. Roxas retrocedió unos pasos, mirando a Axel atónito, viendo como el roce de los grilletes en sus muñecas hacía mella.

- ¡Axel para! -gritó Roxas

Pero Axel no lo escuchaba. En su mente la única voz que llegaba era la de Collins. Esa que además lo estaba consumiendo. Roxas salió de la celda y se fue a llamar a Zexion, intentando que de algún modo lo detuviera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dos figuras caminaban tranquila y altivamente por el pasillo. Sus pasos resonaban por el corredor como si hubiera un amplificador que los aumentase.

- Huuuu~h -dijo altivamente- Este sitio está más vacío que normalmente. Que miedoo~

- Ya sabes, casi la mitad se han ido -le contestó la otra figura.

- ¿Y Axel qué? Ya podría hacer su trabajo -contestó.

- Lo dijo Saïx. Está también infectado y es un milagro en cierto modo que no se haya ido con los demás -dijo

- ¿Hee~? -exclamó divertida Larxene- ¿Axel enfermo y débil? Quiero verlo, quiero verlo~

- Tú siempre regodeándote de lo que le pasa a Axel, ¿no Larxene? -dijo una tercera voz.

Ambos se giraron para ver como Xemnas estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Se quitaron las capuchas dejando ver una cabellera rubia peinada hacia atrás, con dos mechones pronunciados y un hombre de cabellera larga y rosa.

- Os estábamos esperando -dijo Xemnas.

- Lo siento, no hemos podido venir antes -dijo Marluxia- Además el mensaje nos ha llegado hace relativamente poco. Lo que sí iría bien es que nos explicaras qué es lo que realmente ha pasado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zexion se incorporó, viendo como Axel se había quedado como atontado, pero el calmante ya no hacía casi efecto. Había dejado de moverse con tanta fuerza como antes y eso parecía haberle hecho desistir de intentar liberarse de las cadenas. La puerta se volvió a abrir y Roxas vio entrar a Marluxia, Larxene y Xemnas.

- ¡Hah! ¡Qué es en serio! -dijo Larxene acercándose a ver a Axel- Aaaxeee~l

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?! -preguntó Roxas acercándose a ella y agarrándola para apartarla.

- Heeey. Con calma -dijo Larxene soltándose del agarre de Roxas.

- Entonces todo se decidirá de este modo… -dijo Marluxia mirando a Xemnas. Este afirmó con la cabeza.

Roxas los miraba fulminantemente, viendo el aspecto divertido de Larxene ante el aspecto de Axel. Viendo la mirada del número XIII, Xemnas los hizo seguirlo para abandonar el lugar. Por el pasillo, Xemnas prosiguió con la conversación.

- Parece que Collins ha cambiado de objetivo. Ahora quiere recuperar a su último peón y entonces dirigir su ataque -dijo Xemnas.

- ¿Estáis jugando? -dijo Marluxia

- Esto ha pasado a ser una especie de juego, sí. ¿Qué pasará antes? ¿Se cansará de intentar recuperar a Axel o lo recuperará?

- Está bien encerrado, ¿cómo va a escaparse? -dijo Larxene.

- No lo sé. Pero no apostaría nada a que no lo hará.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La conciencia de Axel iba y venía, pero cada vez volvía con menos frecuencia. Los periodos en los que parecía que no existía personalidad dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo iban en aumento. Los gritos intentando escaparse también se habían hecho frecuentes, y Roxas no podía aguantar la situación. El tiempo estaba pasando demasiado lento y no hacía más que sentir impotencia al respecto. Se agachó al lado de Zexion, observando al pelirrojo.

- ¿Seguro que está bien? -preguntó Roxas

- La fiebre ha bajado un poco, además sus constantes vitales son normales. Sólo duerme -dijo Zexion.

- Lleva tres días durmiendo. Es normal que me parezca raro -contestó Roxas a desgana.

Y así era. Se habían encontrado un día a Axel durmiendo y no había despertado desde entonces. De eso ya hacía tres días. Zexion también lo había encontrado extraño, pero no había nada anormal aparte del excesivo sueño.

- Quizás el cansancio del dolor y la fiebre ha podido con él y su cuerpo ha tomado cartas en el asunto -dijo Zexion.

La idea le tranquilizaba. Por un momento pensó que con esas noches llenas de sueños agitados por las fiebres y la voz de Collins, azuzándole en el oído, acabarían por hacer que el cuerpo de Axel se quebrara por falta de descanso. Pero aquello era una prueba de que no.

Cuando volvieron al Salón de las melodías huecas, el grupo restante estaba reunido hablando sobre qué deberían hacer cuando Collins se decidiera a venir. Era un tema que se estaba tratando mucho últimamente. Roxas se unió a la conversación como oyente, como solía hacer normalmente. Porque cuando llegara el momento, quería actuar con la mayor eficiencia posible.

Repentinamente, notaron un temblor y un fuerte estruendo. Una explosión, unos pisos más abajo. Roxas se quedó atónito, pensando por dónde había sonado y entonces su mente acabó por recordar quién había por esa zona. Empezó a correr en dirección por dónde empezaba a salir humo. Pasados dos pasillos, un infierno de llamas se abría ante él, detrás de Roxas venía Xemnas y Marluxia, preparados por si había algún imprevisto más. Era prácticamente imposible seguir adelante.

- ¡Roxas, damos media vuelta! Tendremos que esperar a que las llamas disminuyan de tamaño. -dijo Marluxia

- ¡NO! -dijo Roxas contundente.

- ¡Roxas! -llamó el número I

- ¡Axel está en la mazmorra y encadenado! ¡Que domine el fuego no quiere decir que sea totalmente inmune a él! -dijo Roxas- ¡Puede que esté herido! ¡No podemos esperar a que las llamas disminuyan!

Roxas se llevó la mano a la boca, intentando taparse lo mejor posible para no aspirar el humo tóxico. Hacía demasiado calor, pero tenía que aguantar, su determinación era firme. Cuando llegaron cerca de dónde Axel estaba encerrado, las llamas eran aún peor. Cuando se asomó a la puerta ( que había salido despedida al otro lado del pasillo) Roxas se quedó de piedra mirando hacia el interior. Un gran boquete se abría en una pared y en el lugar dónde tendría que estar Axel, solamente quedaban ya las cadenas.

- Vaya, pues parece que, después de todo, sí que podía escaparse. -dijo Marluxia

Tiró de la manga de Roxas, arrastrándolo fuera del lugar, porque el número XIII estaba demasiado sorprendido ante lo que veían sus ojos.

* * *

**Ooootro capítulo más ò.ó Hm... A ver que le eche un ojo al capítulo a ver qué puedo comentar de él... Bueno para empezar el título no me disgusta. Lo acepto y sobrevivo con ello xD. Odio a Larbitch. Bueno... La odio menos que antes (desde que jugué al CoM) pero igualmente la odio ù.ú es una zorra xDDDDDDD Qué más... Bueno no sé, si queda alguna duda, me la preguntáis. Contestaré encantada.**

_Mystic1Dark, _**Me alegra siempre veros de nuevo n.n A mí también me encantan este tipo de finales, te tienen con la intriga y a la vez que lo pasas mal, pues también mola xD jajaja tenía que inventarme una excusa xD n.n sí me gustó el comentario! Por supuesto ò.ó Nos vemos o3o**

_Sandrichan87, _**esta vez segunda, wowo, te estás superando, dos podiums ò.ó jajaja No vale si lo pones, me lo tengo que imaginar y no lo hago ja ja ja ò.ó Es que entiéndelo, está en el clímax argumental, no puede acabar bien ò.ó No lo dejaré desaparecer ù.ú eso lo sabes xD Nah, yo haré trece porque Xion no me gusta (de momento xD) muaka lapa ò3ó**

_Crazysnakelover, _**xD Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter too n.n**

_Izulina, _**juas, nooo espirales nooo ù.ú Un chip jajaja XDDDD Sí, es la realidad, unos se rascan los… y otros curran. Demyx vive en el país de la felicidad eterna xDDDDD Menos cuando tiene la vena bipolar.**

_Sakkaku Miru, _**Jajaja… Una fan, en momentos… tiene que tragarse el orgullo y escribir cosas que perjudican a su personaje preferido xD o seré yo que soy idiota XDDDD Xemnas al asilo jajajajajaa XDDDDD me los empecé a imaginar buscando en el periódico un anuncio bueno y a Xemnas a lo abuelete con una gorra jajajaja Ale, ya salió Marluxia xD**

_Inur, _**holaa, ¿te tiene de los nervios? D: ¿en el buen o mal sentido? Espero que te guste el capítulo. Sobre lo de los adverbios, tendré en cuenta tu consejo.**

**Eso es todo por esta vez**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulooo ò3ó**

**Miruru.**


	11. Tiempo muerto

_El Beso de Iscariote_

**Capítulo Once - Tiempo muerto.**

_Un gran boquete se abría en una pared y en el lugar dónde tendría que estar Axel, solamente quedaban ya las cadenas._

_- Vaya, pues parece que, después de todo, sí que podía escaparse. -dijo Marluxia_

_Tiró de la manga de Roxas, arrastrándolo fuera del lugar, porque el número XIII estaba demasiado sorprendido ante lo que veían sus ojos._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tenía ganas de gritarle. Decirle a la cara todo lo que pensaba. Pero no lo hizo porque sabía que aquello sólo propiciaría abrir el conflicto entre ellos. Aunque ganas no le faltaban. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Xemnas le había dicho que había previsto aquello. Que había deducido que ahora la pieza que hacía que el conflicto no se desatase era Axel.

- ¿Crees que ha tenido ayuda? -dijo Larxene

- No creo, aquellas llamas me recordaban a las de Axel.

- Estaba para el arrastre, ¿cómo podría crear tanto poder destructivo? -cuestionó Demyx.

- ¿Y si se estaba preparando para ello? -dijo después de un silencio Zexion. Viendo que todos lo miraron interrogantes prosiguió con su explicación- Llevaba tres días durmiendo. ¿Y si era porque Collins le había dicho que lo hiciera? Últimamente Axel, cuando no intentaba soltarse, parecía una marioneta a la espera de órdenes. Quizás Collins le dijo que acumulara poder.

- Me parece increíble que estando como estaba pudiera ser capaz de provocar aquello él solito -dijo Larxene cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Demyx

- Sólo queda esperar a que vengan. Tú y Roxas montaréis guardia -dijo Xemnas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Waaagh! ¡Odio esto! -gritó Demyx mientras se estiraba perezosamente.

Roxas no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, a él tampoco le gustaba, pero no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¡Además hace frío! -dijo Demyx disgustado cruzándose de brazos y temblando ligeramente.

El rubio tampoco contestó nada, le pasó por la cabeza que cuando había dicho alguna vez eso, con Axel, el pelirrojo había creado alguna llama y se había reído al respecto. Demyx se agachó para mirar bien a Roxas.

- No hablas nada-dijo Demyx

- Es para no perder calor. Además no tengo ganas de hablar. -dijo Roxas

- Entiendo que estés preocupado por Axel... -empezó Demyx.

- Collins lo pagará. -dijo Roxas seriamente- Si puedo, me encargaré yo mismo de hacerlo. Y entonces se arrepentirá de todo lo que ha hecho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La fuga de Axel, había hecho que Zexion pudiera dedicarse a descansar, al menos mientras no vinieran a atacarlos. Ahora que no tenían ningún enfermo por cuidar, recordó cómo había sido todo antes de que la enfermedad se filtrara por la organización, desmontándolo todo a su paso. Se quedó mirando los papeles que había ido escribiendo durante su investigación... Todo inútil, puesto que no había descubierto nada. Los arrugó y los tiró todos a la papelera.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, sobresaltando a Zexion. Se giró para mirar quién era, cuando vio entrar corriendo a Demyx. Se dirigió hacia una cama y pegó un estirón limpio que desmontó toda esta. Se puso la manta por encima de la cabeza y acto seguido pegó un estirón a otra, apoderándose de otra manta más. Entonces se percató de la presencia del peliazul y se quedó un momento en silencio mirándolo.

- ¿Qué haces? -acabó por preguntar Zexion.

- ... ¡Hace frío, ¿vale?! Antes de que nos congelemos, prefiero venir a robar mantas. -dijo Demyx señalándolo acusadoramente- ¿Ala, ya estás contento?

- ¿Contento? -preguntó Zexion- ¿Cómo me preguntas estas idioteces?

- ... ¡Ah! ¡No me entretengas! ¡Que yo debería estar montando guardia! -dijo Demyx empezando a correr hacia la puerta como si fuera una aparición. Además con la manta por la cabeza...

- Pero si has sido tú el que ha hecho idioteces... -murmuró Zexion- Ten cuidado con la manta. Si vas corriendo aún...

Escuchó un ruido, como si algo se hubiera caído. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio.

- ... te caerás... -terminó Zexion.

Puso los ojos en blanco y después negó con la cabeza. Más pronto lo decía... Más pronto ocurría. Últimamente, Demyx estaba rebotado con casi todo el mundo (y decía con casi todo el mundo, porque a Xemnas no le decía nada. Es más lo evitaba estratégicamente). Todos sabían que se debía a que Xemnas los tenía a él y a Roxas de vigilantes del castillo. El problema quizás no era eso sólo, sino que se le sumaba el hecho de que Xemnas no mostraba un mínimo interés por ver cómo iba la cosa, y no se había pasado por allí en ningún momento. Eso, sumado al último y (según parecía) más importante hecho para Demyx... Hacía frío. Se había ido quejando a todo el mundo (menos a Xemnas). Primero a Roxas, después a Larxene (la cual intentó freírlo con un rayo y tuvo que salir corriendo), luego fue Marluxia (el cual lo ignoró), Saïx (que le dijo que se lo dijera a Xemnas) y finalmente a Zexion. Estaba casi seguro que le gustaría que el resto de la organización estuviera en el castillo, sólo para decirles que tenía frío, que era injusto y que odiaba hacer guardia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Lo hago... No mejor no... O sí... No... Mmm... -decía indeciso Demyx.

Roxas no dijo nada al respecto mientras miraba al horizonte aburridamente. Hacía un rato que Demyx había empezado a decir cosas del estilo y aún no había mencionado a qué se estaba refiriendo. El rubio había decidido no hacerle caso al chico, pero vista la insistencia... Iba a ser mejor ir respondiendo ya, a ver si se decidía a dejar la conversación de besugos consigo mismo.

- ¿Hacer qué...? -preguntó Roxas apoyado sobre la mano, desganado, sin mirar a Demyx.

- Tengo frío -dijo Demyx.

- Lo sé... Lo has repetido como veinte veces -dijo Roxas.

- Voy a robar algo para que no pasemos frío. -dijo Demyx confundido- O no... No estoy convencido del todo.

- Por lo que más quieras, Demyx -dijo Roxas poniendo los ojos en blanco- Si eso te hará estarte tranquilo por un rato... Ve a por ello.

- ... ¡Tienes razón! -dijo Demyx levantándose de golpe y haciendo que la silla en la que estaba sentado se cayese al suelo- ¡Voy a robar unas mantas de alguna cama!

- Ala, buena suerte... -contestó Roxas incorporando la silla caída con un suspiro.

El silencio se hizo en las alturas del castillo. Roxas se estiró perezosamente mientras pegaba un bostezo. Qué tranquilidad. Se notaba que no estaba el inquieto Demyx por los alrededores. Lo cierto era que él también notaba el fresco de las alturas, pero no se quejaba por ello cada segundo y medio que pasaba. Llevaban dos días de guardia, sin descanso alguno. Una de las veces que dejó a Demyx montando guardia solo, preguntó a Xemnas si harían relevos. El número uno les dijo que confiaba en ellos para montar la guardia y que los creía capaces. Bonita manera de intentar engatusarlo. Pero Roxas no era imbécil. Sabía que no creía a ninguno capaz de nada. En el único que parecía tener cierta confianza era Saïx, de todos los demás, Xemnas no esperaba nunca nada provechoso. Sólo confiaba en sus propias habilidades. Las de los demás, le daban risa. Al rato Demyx volvió con la cara roja y con dos mantas, le echó una por encima a Roxas y se sentó en su silla y se tapó con la otra.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó Roxas mirándolo de reojo.

- Me he tropezado -dijo Demyx intentando sonar tranquilo y firme. Como si no tuviera importancia alguna.

Roxas rió un poco, Demyx lo miró y acabó sonriendo también. Hombre, por fin parecía que las tensiones se aliviaban un poco. Desde que Axel se escapara de aquella celda, que Roxas parecía haberse vuelto un pozo de negatividad y silencio. Bueno, la verdad era que la insistencia de Demyx hacía que ahora se estuviera mejor en aquel lugar. A Roxas le pareció ver brillar algo en la lejanía. Se levantó apoyándose en el pequeño muro que delimitaba aquella parte alta. ¿Qué era aquello?

- ¡Cuidado! -gritó Demyx tirándose encima de Roxas y abatiéndolo contra el suelo.

Por encima de su cabeza pasaron una especie de rayos de color lila pasaron a gran velocidad, aquella ráfaga no disminuyó y trozos de muro eran magullados, haciendo que trozos de gravilla cayeran a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué es eso? -dijo Roxas haciéndose oír por encima del ruido

- Xigbar -dijo Demyx agachado- Me conozco bien su ataque. Más de una vez me ha intentado disparar.

- ... Eso no es algo de lo que estar orgulloso -dijo Roxas con una gota de sudor recorriendo su sien.

Demyx extendió el brazo e invocó a su sitar. Tocó un par de notas con el objetivo de crear un clon de agua que se aparecería en el lugar del que habían visto provenir el tiro. Allí atacaría a Xigbar y así cesarían los tiros. Repentinamente los tiros cesaron, Demyx abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido. No esperaba que funcionara tan fácilmente.

- ¿Funcionó? -dijo Demyx medio incorporándose y asomándose para mirar.

- Demasiado fácil... -dijo Roxas notando una presencia a su alrededor.

Roxas miraba a los lados pero no veía a nadie. ¿Entonces de dónde provenía aquella presencia? Demyx también estaba pensando en la presencia, cuando de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- Acabo de recordar algo -dijo Demyx a media voz, sólo para que pudiera enterarse Roxas- Una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer a Xigbar.

- Uf... ¿En serio? -dijo Roxas con una gota tensa recorriéndole la sien- Está claro entonces... Que viene.

Roxas puso su pie en la cadera de Demyx y este puso su mano en el hombro de Roxas. A la vez, ambos empujaron al otro con toda la fuerza que podían, desplazándose unos metros y dejando un sitio vacío donde fueron a impactar todos los tiros. Roxas levantó la cabeza y en el cielo vio a Xigbar colgando bocabajo. Su condición no parecía muy buena, pero aún así sus ataques no mermaban fuerza. El suelo donde habían estado hacía poco estaba bastante dañado por el ataque. Demyx tocó un par de notas y un flujo de agua se arremolinó alrededor de Xigbar, impidiéndole mover los brazos.

- ¡Ahora! -gritó Demyx.

Roxas hizo aparecer la llave espada, concentró su fuerza en ella y la lanzó hacia dónde estaba Xigbar, envuelta en fuego y haciéndola girar. Xigbar chasqueó la lengua a disgusto, movió su arma hacia arriba con fuerza, deshaciendo el agarre de Demyx. Igualmente no pudo evitar el ataque totalmente y este le dio en el brazo derecho, haciendo que perdiera la estabilidad y cayera. Demyx se asomó para ver qué ocurría con Xigbar y vio como un castillo de naipes se elevaba y frenaba la caída del francotirador.

- Esas son las cartas de Luxord... Están todos aquí -dijo Demyx.

- Vamos. Tenemos que avisar a los demás -dijo Roxas- No tengo ganas que les dé tiempo a intentar atacarnos de nuevo aquí arriba.

Demyx afirmó con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Roxas. Aún agachados, empezaron a correr hasta que se adentraron finalmente en el castillo y entonces se incorporaron. ¿Estaría también Axel entre los que habían venido? Qué pregunta... Pues claro que estaría. ¿Si no para qué le había estado lavando el cerebro en todo este tiempo? ¿Para dejarlo dónde fuera que estuviera su base? Sería demasiado estúpido. Después de un rato corriendo, bajando y subiendo escaleras, llegaron a la sala de los sillones, donde Xemnas estaba con su semblante impasible. Cuando entraron, Xemnas los miró interrogante.

- Nos atacan. Collins ya está aquí -dijo Roxas seriamente.

- Bien. Estaba esperando esto -dijo Xemnas bajando del asiento desapareciendo en un portal y volviendo a aparecer delante de Roxas y Demyx- Vosotros dirigios hacia la puerta. Si os encontráis a alguien por el camino explicadle la situación, que os siga y os ayude. Yo avisaré a los que faltan.

- De acuerdo -dijeron Roxas y Demyx.

- Que no se haga con el control del castillo. Bajo ningún concepto -dijo Xemnas, mostrando inflexibilidad en su tono.

Roxas giró sobre sus talones y empezó a salir de la habitación. Demyx se encontró repentinamente solo ante la mirada de Xemnas. Lo miró con cierto susto mientras una gota le recorría la sien, se giró y empezó a seguir a Roxas con prisa. El número XIII tenía en la mente claro lo que quería averiguar. Tenía que saber si Axel estaba allí y si lo estaba, hacer que no siguiera más las órdenes de Collins. Demyx miró hacia la derecha mientras corría y vio a Zexion.

- ¡Eh, es Zexion! Tendríamos que avisarlo... -empezó Demyx deteniéndose, entonces miró a Roxas y vio como seguía corriendo. Frunció el ceño- ¡Roooxas! ¡Xemnas nos dijo que...! ¡Roxaaaaas!

Pero Roxas seguía corriendo y llegó el punto en que no lo vio. Zexion se acercó hasta Demyx, viendo como se había puesto a gritar a Roxas, que al parecer no le hacía caso.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Zexion

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entró en el salón de las melodías Huecas. Allí estaban Marluxia y Larxene, ociosos, mirando las musarañas, y también estaba Saïx, que se encontraba leyendo un libro. Cuando entró, todos los presentes levantaron la mirada, expectantes, esperando las primeras palabras que diría el líder.

- Moveos. Nos están atacando -dijo Xemnas firmemente.

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo!!! No he colgado fanfic antes, lo siento. Pero entre una cosa y otra me sentía vaga y como no he escrito más (después de este capítulo, me refiero) pues me sabía mal. Bueno, bueno, capítulo 11 ya D: Me parece increíble xD. Este capítulo fue un poco transición, pero bueno. El título de este capítulo se debe a que mientras que uno se decide a atacar se produce un tiempo muerto en la lucha. Sólo queda deciros que gracias por vuestros review n.n**

_MissBelovedLilith, _**no pasa nada mujer xD Mientras me dejes más tarde, que sepa que no es que te hayas ido xD. Seh, se escapó. No, no me gusta matar a mis personajes preferidos xD Aunque alguna vez lo he escrito… lol**

_Crazysnakelover, _**ow, did the translator give you such a hard time? I'm sorry (though I didn't make google translator lol) Thank you for your hard work n.n**

_Mystic1Dark, _**creo que sí era algo más corto que normalmente. Bueno si se leen con ganas se hacen casi aún más cortos. Jajaja cuando acabe la historia haré otra pero esa será yaoi xD Akuroku para ser más concretos. Me alegra que te guste la historia y Larxene a mi tampoco me gusta mucho xD Marluxia tampoco me gusta mucho, quizás porque con Axel es tan puñetero… XD Yo soy pro Axel hasta la muerte XD. **

_Inur, _**Hola, me alegra que te gustara este capítulo. Espero que este también te guste n.n**

_Fuyuko Miru-chan, _**Larbitch es eso… una bitch xDDDD Juas el 5º Yo creo que sólo tengo preferidos hasta el número 2? Axel y luego Demyx. Los demás ni fú, ni fa… Bueno Xaldin no me gusta porque cortó con sus lanzas parte del pelo de Axel y eso ni se toca! Y Larbitch no me cae muy bien jajaja. Ya me veo a Xemnas con el sonotone xDD**

_Sandrichan87, _**no eres pesada. Jajajaja xDDDDDD me gusta tu analogía del más vale tarde que nunca xDD. Se hacen cortos supongo que por eso y porque el pasado fue un poquito más corto. A mi Larxene me caía fatal, ahora un poco menos, porque me encanta cuando putea a Sora. Sólo que no me gusta cuando se acerca demasiado a Axel XD Paleto? JAJAJAJA en qué sentido? XD Wiiii no me insultaaaa (llora de emoción)**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bai baaai!**

**Miruru.**


	12. Invasión

_El Beso de Iscariote_

**Capítulo Doce - Invasión.**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Entró en el salón de las melodías Huecas. Allí estaban Marluxia y Larxene, ociosos, mirando las musarañas, y también estaba Saïx, que se encontraba leyendo un libro. Cuando entró, todos los presentes levantaron la mirada, expectantes, esperando las primeras palabras que diría el líder._

_- Moveos. Nos están atacando -dijo Xemnas firmemente._

- ¿Las órdenes? ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? -dijo Marluxia invocando su guadaña.

- Dirigios hacia la puerta principal, Roxas y Demyx van en camino. Si encontráis a Zexion lo avisáis también. -dijo Xemnas- Encargaos que los demás miembros no estorben, yo iré a por Collins.

- ¿Y si estorban demasiado? -dijo Larxene, Xemnas la miró- Quiero decir, ¿y si a pesar de estar malitos dan demasiados problemas? Ellos querrán matarnos y nosotros vamos a dejarlos apartados del tema...

- Si molestan demasiado, acabad con ellos. Prefiero tener miembros leales. -dijo tajantemente Xemnas.

- Entendido~ -dijo juguetonamente Larxene.

Y todos se adentraron en el castillo, dispuestos a frenar la invasión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Entiendo... Así que bajo ataque. -dijo Zexion, Demyx afirmó con la cabeza- Roxas no debería haberse ido solo.

- Lo sé, pero cuando me he querido dar cuenta... -dijo Demyx con la cabeza levemente agachada.

- ¿Qué hacéis aún aquí? -dijo una voz que no esperaban. Se giraron para ver a Saïx, que los miraba impasible.

- Estaba contándole a Zexion lo sucedido -dijo Demyx frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- ¿Y los demás?

- Eso... -dijo Saïx mientras por un momento una expresión de cansancio pasó por su cara.

**[Flashback]**

Después que Xemnas le diera las órdenes, empezaron a avanzar juntos por el pasillo a buen ritmo, todo iba perfectamente hasta que llegaron a la primera bifurcación de pasillos.

- Vamos para allá -dijo Larxene señalando a su derecha.

- Xemnas dijo explícitamente que fuésemos a la entrada. Ese camino se desvía totalmente del que lleva allí -dijo Saïx inmutablemente.

- Vamos Saïx, no seas muermo. ¿Xemnas cree que serán tan educados como para venir todos por la puerta? -dijo Larxene.

- La verdad es que sería estúpido -dijo Marluxia- Sí, supongo que podríamos ir a la derecha.

Se quedó mirando hierático como Marluxia y Larxene cogían el camino de la derecha, alejándose del camino que les había marcado su superior. Que para algo lo llamaban "superior", para que este mantuviera un orden y cada uno no hiciera lo que le saliese del hueco dónde su corazón faltaba. Eso sí, él no pensaba irles detrás para decirle que hicieran lo que debían. No le importaba, ya rendirían ellos cuentas con Xemnas luego, si las cosas salían mal.

**[fin flashback]**

- Digamos que han decidido que son mejores estrategas que el mismo número uno de la organización -dijo Saïx- Prosigamos.

Iba a preguntar por Roxas, (ya que Xemnas le había dicho que estaba con Demyx), pero notó una presencia y saltó hacia atrás, mientras unos tiros impactaban en el suelo. Saïx convocó su Claymore y con ella paró unas cuantas lanzas que provenían de otro lado, Demyx empezó a invocar su sitar, Zexion realizó un conjuro deteniendo a la persona que intentaba atacar a Demyx y éste lo golpeó con el sitar. A la derecha de Saïx se encontraba Xaldin, detrás de Demyx estaba Luxord intentando recuperarse del golpe y en el techo se encontraba Xigbar.

- Parece que no vamos a poder ir a buscar a Roxas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos, muchísimo. Lo cierto era que normalmente estaban así, pero sabiendo que había alguien acechándolos, lo hacía en cierto modo inquietante. Claro que ellos no podían sentir, así que... Larxene cruzó los brazos en su nuca mientras cierto cansancio asomaba en sus facciones.

- Como Saïx tenga razón... -dijo Larxene pesadamente.

- Tendrás que reconocerlo delante de él -dijo Marluxia

- ¡Ni loca! -dijo Larxene subiendo unos decibelios su tono de voz- Se cree que, porque Xemnas parece que confía algo en él, es el rey del mambo.

- Pues te lo hará reconocer. O te lo restregará por la cara -dijo Marluxia, intentando picar más a la rubia.

- Pues quizás le tenga que partir la suya -dijo Larxene

- Me gustará ver como lo intentas -dijo maliciosamente Marluxia.

Larxene no contestó al comentario mordaz de Marluxia, no por falta de ganas. Algo más había captado su atención, igual que la de Marluxia. Allí al frente venían caminando tranquilamente Vexen y Lexeaus. Larxene dibujó una sonrisa juguetona, y Marluxia la miró de reojo, para dejar que un leve suspiro se escapara de sus labios.

- Cualquiera te aguanta ahora -dijo Marluxia

- ¡Jah! Ya verás la cara que se le quedará a Saïx cuando le enseñemos que SÍ venían por otros caminos -dijo Larxene- Ya tengo ganas de ver la cara de limón que pondrá cuando Xemnas nos felicite.

Marluxia se movió al frente de Larxene, medio girado hacia ella y poniendo la guadaña hacia atrás, parando el arma de Lexeaus, que se había avanzado a atacar a Larxene. La chica miró asqueada al de pelo rosa y unas pequeñas dagas aparecieron en sus dedos.

- No esperes que te de las gracias -dijo Larxene.

- Mientras no te pongas a soñar despierta me servirá -dijo Marluxia- No pienso cuidar de ti.

Con un movimiento brusco, Marluxia desvió el arma de Lexeaus e intentó golpearlo, pero éste dio un salto hacia atrás esquivándolo. Larxene iba a unirse en el intento de noquear a Lexeaus, cuando tuvo que dar una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar un hechizo de hielo proveniente del otro lado. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Vexen, éste invocó su escudo.

- ¡Eso no te servirá de nada! -gritó Larxene a la vez que se lanzaba hacia él.

Vexen movía el escudo de un lado a otro, intentando defenderse de la ofensiva de ataques físicos que Larxene estaba utilizando. Marluxia continuaba intercambiando golpes con Lexeaus, el cual no entendía como podía mantenerse a cierto nivel, teniendo en cuenta en el estado en el que se encontraba. Si no te fijabas demasiado, podía pasar inadvertido el sudor, el pequeño y constante quejido y la respiración agitada. Podría dar la impresión que era por la lucha, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para eso. Lexeaus estaba muy debilitado, las semanas y semanas de enfermedad estaban haciendo la factura demasiado grande como para que su cuerpo pudiera pagarla. Sonrió levemente, aquello sería una gran ventaja. En condiciones normales, no podría haberlo vencido, pero siendo de este modo... Lo lograría. Levantó la guadaña hacia arriba, haciéndola girar levemente y la bajó con fuerza hacia el suelo, provocando con el golpe una onda expansiva que Lexeaus no pudo evitar. Aprovechó el momento de desconcierto para volver al ataque con su guadaña y consiguió un corte en la mejilla del número V. Sonrió levemente y aquello fue un error. Se había centrado tanto en la ventaja que tenía sobre él, que no había visto la repentina mejoría. Recibió un puñetazo que lo despidió unos cuantos metros, por suerte logró recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo para agacharse y esquivar un mandoble del arma. Un remolino de pétalos se formó, abalanzándose a atacar a Lexeaus, este saltó hacia atrás un poco hasta que los pétalos perdieron fuerza. Para entonces, Marluxia también estaba listo para el ataque, ambos se impulsaron hasta que se detuvieron en seco a cierta distancia del otro. Lexeaus propinó un golpe en el hombro y Marluxia golpeó con el palo de la guadaña a Lexeaus en el cuello. Se quedaron un momento inmóviles, hasta que, de repente, Lexeaus cayó al suelo. Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto al notar el inmenso calambre de dolor que le recorría el hombro. Lo podría haber esquivado, aunque fuera parcialmente, pero eso hubiera prolongado aún más la lucha. Estaba dispuesto a recibir heridas si así lograba terminar con éxito su cometido.

- ¡Marluxiaaaa! -gritó una irritada, crispada y aguda voz femenina- ¡Muévete y échame una mano!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por fin volvía a estar en su forma normal. Había logrado introducir a Luxord en el mundo que podía crear con el Lexicon. Entonces, había planeado atacarlo escondido en la marea de libros... Pero lo había sorprendido logrado encontrarlo y atrapándolo dentro de una carta. A partir de aquel momento fue una especie de tiempo muerto. Si uno no quitaba el hechizo, no podría moverse y lo mismo a la inversa. Por lo que parecieron quedar de acuerdo, y lo eliminaron a la vez, volviendo a la realidad. Demyx corría por la sala, esquivando los tiros y girándose de vez en cuando para intentar hacer algo con su sitar. Pero Xigbar lo seguía corriendo con una sonrisa fría y desquiciada. Pasó por entre medio de Luxord y Zexion. Fue entonces cuando Zexion hizo crecer su libro y en vez de atacar a Luxord, hizo que Xigbar cayera de pleno en la trampa. Luxord iba a atacar a Zexion cuando una pantalla de agua se levantó impidiéndole realizar el ataque y Demyx sonrió juguetonamente. Que no estuviese hecho para eso, no significaba que no pudiera lucirse de vez en cuando.

Saïx miró hacia arriba, dónde podía ver la luna por un resquicio de ventana. Extendió una mano hacia Kingdom Hearts, embobado por el brillo que desprendía, después bajó la mano y la Claymore apareció en su mano. Con un movimiento suave volvió la vista al frente y con un mandoble desvió unas lanzas. Vio como Xaldin, envuelto por corrientes de viento, flotaba levemente rodeado de unas lanzas. Saïx empezó a dar algunos saltos hacia los lados para esquivar las lanzas que empezaron a caer del cielo. Cuando esquivó la última lanza, Saïx entró en modo berserk y corrió a gran velocidad a atacar a Xaldin con su arma. Éste no podía hacer más que intentar esquivar los golpes frenéticos de Saïx.

Mientras, Demyx volvía a correr por el campo de batalla esquivando las cartas de Luxord, que se lanzaban hacia él para atacarlo. Tocó un par de notas y Luxord tuvo poco tiempo para evitar parcialmente un gheiser que salió del suelo hiriéndolo. Repentinamente las cartas lo envolvieron y había desaparecido. Demyx se detuvo y chasqueó la lengua a disgusto. Zexion creaba un escudo usando el Lexicon para desviar los tiros de Xigbar con cierta dificultad, retrocediendo un poco hasta llegar cerca de dónde estaba Demyx. Un montón de cartas aparecieron, deslizándose por el lugar sinuosamente intentando acercarse a Demyx. Golpeó una con el sitar y únicamente desapareció. ¿Dónde estaba Luxord? Zexion se giró y convocó un rayo que golpeó una carta de la cual salió Luxord, a su vez Demyx tocó un par de notas que levantó una potente columna de agua que desvió los tiros que Xigbar dirigía a Zexion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Marluxia se giró para ver a Larxene, que lo había llamado con una voz irritada, vio como tenía más de medio brazo congelado y parte de una pierna. Al parecer, aunque Vexen estaba para el arrastre, éste le estaba dando más de un problema a la rubia.

- Tú que parece que has acabado fácilmente con el tuyo, échame una mano -dijo con cierta irritación Larxene.

- Claro, fácilmente... Por eso tengo el hombro dislocado, ¿no? -dijo Marluxia invocado su guadaña de nuevo.

Marluxia se desplazó con un portal hasta plantarse por detrás de Vexen. Larxene empezó a atacarle haciendo ataques con la mano que tenía libre y ayudándose de los rayos. Vexen estiró un brazo y unas estacas de hielo se formaron en el aire y salieron disparadas hacia Larxene. Está se movió intentando esquivar el mayor número posible pero una se le clavó en el brazo congelado haciendo que gritase de dolor e irritación. Vexen no tuvo tiempo a más y tuvo que esquivar un ataque por detrás de Marluxia Mientras otro grito de dolor escapó de los labios de Larxene cuando se arrancó la estaca de hielo del brazo y observó a disgusto como el brazo empezaba a gotear de su propia sangre. Miró a Vexen con odio, viendo como esquivaba los ataques de Marluxia y entonces se lanzó ella al ataque también. Éste se giró y detuvo el puñetazo de Larxene utilizando su escudo, eso fue aprovechado por Marluxia que le golpeó en el estómago y luego en el cuello, despidiéndolo contra una pared.

Se quedaron unos segundos alerta, esperando por si se volvía a levantar. Pero Vexen restó en el suelo inmóvil. Larxene se miró el brazo y volvió a exclamar irritada.

- Deberíamos matarlo -dijo Larxene.

- No seas idiota. Xemnas dijo que si podían seguir con vida mejor. -dijo Marluxia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de retroceder unos metros al intentar contrarrestar uno de los golpes de Saïx, Xaldin tuvo tiempo de crear unas bolas de energía y de lanzarlas hacia dónde estaba Saïx, que tuvo que salir del modo Berserk para poder pensar la ruta para esquivarlas con más claridad. Las bolas empezaron a moverse a gran velocidad por toda el área, intentando golpearlo. Incluso Demyx y Zexion habían tenido que apartarse en alguna ocasión de su trayectoria, al igual que sus contrincantes. Demyx llamó la atención de Zexion y le hizo una señal hacia Luxord. Después de atacar a Xigbar, haciendo que retrocediese unos metros, Demyx convocó diversas columnas de agua y avanzó con rapidez hacia Luxord. Este logró esquivar a Demyx, logrando sólo mojarse un poco, y lo convirtió en un dado. Zexion, aprovechando el momento, invocó una serie de truenos que cayeron sobre Luxord sin que este lo pudiera evitar. Cuando Luxord cayó al suelo inconsciente, Demyx volvió a su forma normal y se miró momentáneamente.

Cuando levantó la vista, Zexion estaba en problemas intentando esquivar los disparos de Xigbar. Había hecho crecer el Lexicon y había atrapado muchos de los tiros, pero aún así la ráfaga de disparos de Xigbar era demasiado para él. Uno de los disparos acabó alcanzándole en el estómago y un quejido se escapó de sus labios. Demyx se apresuró a poner una barrera de agua entre ellos, y algún tiro acabó dándole a él también. Pensaba que su barrera no iba a aguantar más, cuando repentinamente vio una bola de luz que pasaba por su lado y delante de ella, a gran velocidad, Saïx corría hacia Xigbar, con la Claymore preparada para atacar. Xigbar, concentrado como estaba en su ofensiva, no pudo evitar el ataque y salió despedido al suelo, unos cuantos metros más allá. Al tener que detenerse para atacar, la bola de energía acabó golpeando a Saïx en la espalda, que se movió escasos centímetros del suelo y su rostro inmutable ante el hecho.

- ¡Cuidado Saïx, detrás! -gritó Demyx

Haciendo caso a la alarma de Demyx, Saïx se apartó hacia un lado y rodó un poco más, a tiempo de esquivar un dragón de viento que había provocado Xaldin. Cuando Demyx quiso fijarse, Xigbar no estaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio como se marchaba por uno de los pasillos. ¿Adónde iba? Pero no le dio tiempo de pensar mucho más, ya que tuvo que lanzarse a apartar a Zexion, para evitar que una de las lanzas de Xaldin le diese de lleno. El estómago de Zexion sangraba abundantemente, lo miró con cierta preocupación.

- No te metas en la pelea -dijo Demyx.

Acto seguido volvió a invocar su Sitar y se volvió para echarle una mano a Saïx. Se echó a un lado, empezando a esquivar una lluvia de lanzas. Lanzó su Sitar hacia arriba, dio una voltereta hacia atrás, levantó la mano, recogió el sitar y lo balanceó, golpeando una lanza, desviándola justo a tiempo haciendo que sólo le llegase a cortar un mechón.

- ¡Hii! -exclamó con miedo Demyx, retrocediendo unos pasos de la lanza

Repentinamente, Xaldin estaba delante de él. Empezó a esquivar como podía los golpes combinados que le propinaba, pero se llevó algunos.

- ¡Agárralo! -oyó a la voz de Saïx.

Por un segundo miró a Xaldin, imponente y grande y pensó: ¿Cómo demonios lo voy a agarrar? Pero algo en su mente decidió no hacerle caso a aquella pregunta. De alguna forma lo lograría. Logró zafase del agarre de la mano izquierda, pero no el de la derecha, que Demyx aferró con las dos manos. Se medio-giró para encarar a Saïx y entonces recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo tumbó. Se empezó a mover, dirigiendo su mano hacia la lanza, que había caído a unos metros más para allá, en un intento de atacar antes de perder la conciencia. Pero Saïx fue más rápido y le aplastó el brazo con la espada, partiéndole los huesos e impidiendo que se moviera. Xaldin se pronunció ante el repentino golpe y se quedó en el suelo acallado tanto por el dolor como por la enfermedad. Saïx respiraba agitadamente, dolorido por el golpe de la bola de energía y Demyx se dejó caer sentado al suelo, mientras se miraba los cortes producidos por los tiros de Xigbar con cara de preocupación. Después levantó la vista y miró al pasillo por dónde se había ido Xigbar. Se preguntaba a dónde iría.

* * *

**Ya sólo queda un capítulo!!! Ooooooh! Bueno, no sé qué comentar de este capítulo. Que Demyx es amor xDDDD Sólo eso XD **

**Paso a comentar vuestros review,**

_Crazysnakelover, _**I'm glad you could read it better. This I'm thinking it will be worse.. so much fight.. I hope it isn't. Thanks for reading n.n**

_Inur, _**me alegro que te guste n.n Ya queda sólo un capítulo y en este salió también Demyx :P Saludooos**

_Izulina as Le Spah, _**menos mal ò.ó… robar mantas es marcha lol xD y el pew pew yeah! Jajaja ya no tienes teorías, me estás fallando!! Es que Roxas es sosainas, es lo que hay xD Es lo que tiene que ninguno tenga corazón xD**

_Fuyuko Miru-chan, _**jajaja odio a Larxenee uuuuh XDDD No, el precioso pelo rojo de Axel ahí en su sitio ù.ú No pasa nada, me alegra ver review cuando sea n.n**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez ò.ó**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que será ya el último. Oh…**

**Bye bye!!**

**Miruru.**


	13. Voz

_El Beso de Iscariote_

**Capítulo Trece - Voz**

Giró en la siguiente esquina a la izquierda para encontrarse con otro pasillo desierto. Se quedó parado un momento, frustrado y entonces echó a correr por éste. Llevaba desde que se separó por el camino con Demyx, que no encontraba a nadie. Se quedó quieto cuando de repente le pareció escuchar algo. Agudizó el oído y escuchó la voz de alguien tarareando una cancioncilla que no supo identificar. Frunció el ceño y después de un momento divagando, empezó a correr en la dirección en la que venía el sonido. A medida que el sonido se hacía más audible, pudo vislumbrar al hombre que iba tarareando como si nada estuviese ocurriendo.

Apretó los dientes con rabia. No podía soportar la idea de que Collins estuviese paseando por los pasillos tarareando una canción, como el que da un paseo por el parque. Empezó a correr hacia él, invocando la llave espada

- ¡Maldito! -gritó Roxas cuando estaba apunto de llegar hasta él.

Pero no llegó a golpearle con la llave espada, tuvo que desviar dos bolas de fuego que se abalanzaban sobre él. Se fijó mejor en que eran dos chakram cuando estos volvieron hacia su dueño, que los cogió sin inmutarse.

- Axel... -dijo en un murmullo Roxas, mirando al susodicho.

Sí, allí estaba Axel. Era al que había estado buscando desde un principio, pero después de ver a Collins, había decidido cambiar de objetivo. El estado del pelirrojo era pésimo y aún así se mantenía en pie; era algo impresionante. Al menos no parecía turbado por el dolor, cosa que dedujo que se debía a que Collins ya no ejercía presión en su mente ya dominada. Repentinamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza con un ligero gesto de dolor, Roxas miró a Collins.

- Te lo encargo -dijo Collins tranquilamente.

Roxas intentó acercarse al doctor, pero Axel se puso por el medio mientras balanceaba los chakram, como solía hacer siempre. Miró con preocupación y frustración a Axel, que no parecía dispuesto a moverse.

- Axel, reacciona. Tienes que dejarme pasar -dijo Roxas suplicante.

- No reaccionará. No te hagas ilusiones. Tu voz ya no le llega -dijo Collins, que se había detenido.

- ¡Maldito seas Collins! ¡Maldito seas tú y tu enfermizo deseo de poder! -gritó Roxas apretando los ojos intentando contener la ira que no podía dirigir hacia el hombre.

Por más que lo había insultado, Collins prosiguió su camino sin volverse ni una sola vez, mientras Roxas intentaba fulminarlo con la mirada. Cuando ya no alcanzó a verlo, fijó su vista en su problema más inmediato. Axel. Aunque no le dio tiempo a pensar qué hacer, el pelirrojo se había lanzado al ataque. Roxas utilizaba la llave espada para desviar los chakram cuando los lanzaba o para pararlos cuando intentaba cortarle directamente empuñándolos. Y mientras esquivaba los ataques lo llamaba, le pedía que reaccionase, que despertase y que acabase con aquella tontería.

Pero Axel seguía sin reaccionar, permanecía inmutable, mirándolo con unos ojos fríos y sin vida. Unos ojos que dejaban claro el hecho de que Axel no era Axel, era un muñeco que se movía a la voluntad de Collins. Y aquel hecho lo ponía enfermo. De manera instintiva, Roxas conjuró un ataque de hielo para esquivar la ofensiva de Axel, que se había acercado demasiado a él. Aquello consiguió un leve impacto en Axel y se arrepintió de ello.

- ¡JODER AXEL! -gritó frustrado Roxas- ¡Reacciona! ¡No quiero luchar contra ti! ¡NO ASÍ! ¡No quiero herirte! ¡Así que para!

El ceño fruncido de Roxas se relajó un poco cuando vio a Axel detenerse. Se había quedado con una expresión turbada en el rostro, algo desorientado. ¿Estaba escuchándolo? Reaccionaba, Axel estaba reaccionando, aunque fuera ligeramente.

- ¡Axel, tú eres superior a todo esto! -gritó Roxas- ¡Tú puedes deshacerte del control de ese hombre! ¡Así que ya basta! Dejémoslo, ¿vale?

El desconcierto de Axel parecía ir en aumento. Era como si de repente hubiese despertado y ver en la situación en la que se encontraba no le gustase. Estaba vulnerable y necesitaba que se sintiese seguro de nuevo, para así anular del todo el efecto de Collins sobre él. Roxas se acercó hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos de Axel, éste levantó la vista y una cierta pena cruzó su rostro. Aquel gesto se le contagió a Roxas, sintiendo pena porque era como ver a Axel atrapado en su propio cuerpo. Intentando salir de detrás de la coraza de aislamiento en la que le había sumido Collins. Levantó los brazos, dispuesto a ponerlos en los hombros de Axel, cuando vio algo que le hizo darse cuenta de algo. Una sonrisa fría de Axel, con aquella mirada vacía y desprovista de todo lo que era Axel. Exclamó con dolor cuando notó como el chakram de Axel abrasaba todo el lado del estómago, clavándose en su piel, justo después de eso, le propinó una patada con la pierna contraria que despidió a Roxas hasta que chocó contra la pared.

Había sido inocente... Bueno, ¿para qué ocultarlo más? Había sido idiota. Había querido creer que Axel había logrado escuchar su voz. Además había parecido muy real. Pero después de todo, Axel era un maestro del engaño. Lo sabía, le había visto y le habían contado como Axel había cambiado de bandos de manera magistral. Cómo había jugado con la mente de los que eran su objetivo, haciéndoles creer que estaba de su parte, y después apuñalándolos por la espalda cuando menos se lo esperaba. Engañándoles con sus palabras zalameras para recopilar la suficiente información para acabar con ellos de la manera más efectiva. Y aún estando controlado, Axel sabía hacer uso de aquello.

Tosió levemente debido al golpe y se llevó la mano al costado, sangraba pero aún tenía suerte de que la herida no era demasiado profunda. Mientras se incorporaba, levantó la vista hacia Axel, que estaba entretenido (por decirlo de alguna manera) mirando la sangre que bañaba el chakram. Miró a su derecha, allí dónde la llave espada había ido a parar después del golpe... Se concentró y la espada apareció de repente en su mano. Cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta como Axel parecía que iba a atacar con sus chakram de nuevo... ¿Los lanzaría? Pero lo que vino a continuación lo dejó atónito. Nada de lo que hubo imaginado se asemejó con lo que vio. Axel empuñó el chakram hacia adentro y se lo clavó en su propio antebrazo. Se hizo una buena herida que le abarcaba casi todo éste y la sangre empezó a gotear abundantemente.

- ¿Qué demonios...? -fue lo único que fue capaz de pronunciar Roxas.

Pero Axel volvía a venir al ataque, y todos ellos se estaban centrando en un punto. Su torso, en el lugar dónde tenía la herida. Entonces todo hizo clic y cobró sentido. "Te lo encargo" Esa era la frase que en un principio había dicho Collins a Axel, la única. Al principio pensó que lo que quería decir es que se deshiciese de él. Pero ahora lo entendía, Axel no tenía la misión de terminar con él, sino de infectarlo. Después de todo, perder al incorpóreo elegido por la llave espada no parecía ser algo aceptable. Recordaba que le había dicho que se transmitía por la sangre, que en todos los casos era así. Y por eso Axel lo había herido y después se había acabado hiriendo a si mismo. Se quedó absorto un momento, mirando las gotas que caían al suelo y que goteaban del antebrazo del pelirrojo. Siempre, fuera como fuera y de la manera que fuera, Collins acababa haciéndole aún más daño a Axel. Mientras, el pelirrojo se mantenía hierático a pesar de la herida y parecía estar planeando una estrategia.

El tiempo de pensar terminó, y Axel lanzó sus chakram rodeados de fuego. El hecho de añadirles fuego parecía hacer mella en su cuerpo, y era algo que no le extrañaba. Después de todo, Axel se encontraba enfermo y debilitado, usando parte de su ser sólo lograba debilitarse aún más. Esquivaba los ataques de Axel, que todos centraban su objetivo en su herida, por suerte era un lugar difícilmente accesible si se proponía cubrirlo con todo su empeño. Aquello al parecer acabó exasperando al pelirrojo, que a falta de resultados se preparó para el ataque, pero de nuevo ocurrió lo de antes.

- ¡AXEL DETENTE! -gritó Roxas

Sabía que no podía escucharlo. Le había quedado bien claro después de que lo engañara y lo hiriese. Su torso se lo repetía mientras seguía sangrando. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Ahora se acababa de rajar el otro antebrazo, al parecer su idea era tener un rango mayor desde el que poder infectarle. Pero Roxas sólo veía una cosa, la sangre que no dejaba de manar de sus brazos, que caía al suelo como pequeñas motas. Bajó la vista mientras el dolor (o al menos su recuerdo) bañaba su rostro. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que la llave espada era el arma que más los hería (tanto a los incorpóreos como a los sincorazón), ¿cómo pretendían que atacase a Axel con todo su empeño? Aunque algo tenía claro, tenía que detenerlo. Si Axel seguía utilizando su poder así y además seguía sangrando, a ese paso acabaría por desaparecer en poco tiempo. ¿Pero como parar a un hombre que es bien conocido por su agilidad y sus movimientos gráciles a la hora de batallar? Y lo que aún era más difícil, ¿cómo pararlo sin herirlo gravemente?

Desvió los chakram de Axel y aprovechó la apertura para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara, que hizo que se apartara unos pasos. Aún así, Axel volvía a la carga. Una, dos, tres y las veces que hicieran falta. Tenía el objetivo claro en su mente: infección. Podría apostar que Axel no sabía contra quien luchaba, no sabía dónde estaba, ni tan siquiera quién era. Sólo se le ocurría una idea para detener aquello. Axel se avanzó rápidamente y detuvo el acto reflejo de Roxas, que iba a atacarle con una mano. Roxas tragó saliva tensamente, mirando a los vacíos ojos de color esmeralda. Vio como el otro brazo de Axel se movía con rapidez hacia él. Apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos, esperando a lo que venía a continuación. Un grito entre dientes se escapó de Roxas cuando notó como el chakram de Axel se le clavaba en la espalda y le abría una herida, esta vez más profunda. Vio la sonrisa de Axel cerca de él, mientras notaba el brazo de Axel en su espalda, haciendo que la sangre infectada se mezclase con la de Roxas. Y aún le pareció escuchar como seguía hurgándose en su propia herida, intentando que la sangre saliese en mayor cantidad. Precisamente dejó que esto ocurriera para que no se hiciera más daño.

- Déjate de hurgar en la herida -dijo con voz inflexible Roxas.

Axel dirigió la mirada hacia él, al parecer alarmado por la firmeza de la voz de Roxas. Antes que le diese tiempo a reaccionar, Roxas hizo tropezar a Axel y antes que se pudiera recuperar le propinó un golpe en la parte del cuello y la cabeza con el reverso de la llave espada. El pelirrojo cayó a peso plomo sobre el suelo, casi bocabajo. Roxas pegó un suspiro cansado y se llevó la mano a la espalda, gritando con dolor cuando se arrancó el chakram de allí dónde aún estaba clavado. Cuando lo tiró al suelo este desapareció. Miró a Axel, viendo como, ahora que ya no estaba consciente, la respiración se le volvía irregular por la enfermedad. Además la sangre empezó a acumularse en el suelo… No quería dejarlo allí en aquel estado, pero no podía hacer nada por él. Es más, tenía que darse prisa. Tenía que alcanzar a Collins y entonces darle su merecido. Él también estaba herido, así que si no se daba prisa, quizás cuando llegase delante de Collins ya no tendría fuerzas para encargarse de él. Agarró a Axel y lo arrastró como pudo un poco más allá, apoyándolo contra una pared. Se agachó a recoger la llave espada cuando de repente escuchó una especie de disparo y algo le perforó el hombro, abatiéndolo contra el suelo.

Empezó a toser, mezclado con gemidos de dolor. Intentó incorporarse, pero no podía, le dolía todo demasiado. Lo único que consiguió fue poder ponerse boca arriba y cuando abrió los ojos vio delante de él a Xigbar, apuntándole con su arma. Miró el cañón del arma en silencio, viendo como Xigbar también tenía la mirada vacía. Escuchó como preparaba el tiro y entrecerró los ojos, esperando el impacto. Pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio como Xemnas aparecía al lado de Xigbar y le propinaba una patada y luego un codazo en la parte del cuello que hizo que Xigbar diese unos cuantos pasos intentando recuperar el equilibrio. El de pelo largo negro miró a Xemnas a disgusto, cargó sus armas y empezó a disparar hacia dónde Xemnas se encontraba. Con parsimonia, Xemnas invocó sus espadas y, cuando los disparos estuvieron suficientemente cerca, los empezó a desviar con movimientos precisos de las espadas. El último tiro lo hizo rebotar y acabó abatiendo a Xigbar, que empezó a quejarse desde el suelo, pero que acabó por no levantarse. Roxas, por su parte, apoyó el brazo en el suelo e intentó levantarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaban y la herida del hombro le producía un dolor taladrante.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -preguntó Xemnas mirando impasible a Roxas.

- C-Collins... tengo que... -empezó Roxas.

- Aprecio que intentes seguir luchando. Pero en tu estado no serás más que una molestia. Yo iré a por Collins -dijo Xemnas utilizando un tono helado para la última frase.

Dicho esto, Xemnas desapareció en un portal de oscuridad. Intentó levantarse por tercera vez, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron. La vista se le estaba nublando, emborronada por el dolor. Así que acabó cediendo a las tinieblas, perdiendo la conciencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tarareaba una canción que le había venido a la cabeza desde que todo aquello empezó. En cuestión una frase que decía "We are the children of the revolution" Quizás se debía a lo que estaba haciendo, precisamente. Fuese como fuere, la situación lo pedía a gritos, o al menos esa era la sensación que le daba a él. Ya podía vislumbrar la puerta que llevaba a la sala que estaba buscando y entonces vio aparecer un hombre de tez morena y pelo grisáceo que lo miraba con unos profundos ojos dorados.

- Vaya, y yo que quería echar un vistazo a esa habitación -dijo Collins deteniéndose y mirando impasiblemente a Xemnas.

- Eso va a ser imposible. Al menos mientras me mantenga en pie -dijo Xemnas.

- Me gustaría saber qué es lo que guardas con tanto recelo en esa habitación -dijo Collins.

- Tendrás que acabar conmigo para entrar -dijo Xemnas sin cambiar un ápice su tono- Pero lo dudo. Sólo eres un líder. Una cara. Un icono.

- TÚ, también eres un líder, una cara, un icono... ¿Me equivoco? -dijo Collins

- Te equivocas -dijo Xemnas contundentemente. Collins arqueó una ceja con una expresión de disgusto- Hay un elemento que nos diferencia claramente. Yo soy un icono, como has dicho. Un líder para mantener el orden, me rodeo de subordinados capaces, pero por encima de todos yo soy el más capaz. En cambio tú, te has rodeado de mis subordinados, que como he dicho anteriormente son capaces, pero tú no eres el más capaz de todos. A decir verdad tú eres el más débil de todos.

Sin perder un segundo, Xemnas invocó sus espadas y con un mandoble, desvió la bola de fuego que se aproximaba hacia él. Collins lo miraba con enfado, seguramente las palabras que le había dicho le habían herido su orgullo. Bueno, le daba igual, era la verdad. Y aunque no fuera la verdad, si con eso lograba desmoronar al enemigo, lo hubiese dicho igualmente. Empezó a correr hacia Collins, corriendo en zig-zag para esquivar la senda de rayos que éste le estaba enviando. Tampoco es que tuviera que poner mucho esfuerzo en ello, Collins era lento. Cuando llegó delante de él , Collins pegó un par de saltos hacia atrás mientras invocaba unos rayos que iban hacia Xemnas. El número uno de la organización sólo tuvo que apartarse hacia un lado, repentinamente estaba rodeado por unas bolas negras que hicieron presión contra él.

Collins miró a Xemnas de mala gana, a pesar de haberle dado de lleno con un hechizo Gravedad, Xemnas no parecía estar demasiado agotado por ello. ¿Cuánto aguante tenía el maldito? Repentinamente el número I de la organización estaba a su lado, lo cogió por el cuello, estampándolo contra la pared.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo hago que mis subordinados dejen de estar bajo tu control? -dijo Xemnas.

La respuesta en cambio no vino, ya que tuvo que soltar a Collins ante una lluvia de fuego. De manera inesperada, una bola de agua impactó con una de las de fuego, provocando una cortina de niebla producida por el choque de dos temperaturas tan diferentes. Ladeó la cabeza un poco, esperando escuchar cualquier movimiento que le indicase la presencia de Collins. Comenzó a correr, notando como lanzas de tierra caían a su alrededor. Una de ellas le rasgó parte del hombro, pero aquello no le interesaba. Había localizado a Collins, iba a por él. Cuando llegó delante de él, vio la mirada sorprendida y tensa del doctor, y acto seguido clavó una de sus espadas en el torso de éste. Se quedaron un momento parados y entonces vio como Collins dirigía su mano hacia Xemnas, al parecer con intención de atacarlo. Dirigió la otra espada hacia la mano y se clavó en esta, haciendo que esta vez Collins gritase de dolor.

Retiró ambas espadas a la vez y le pegó una patada en el torso, despidiéndolo al suelo. Allí se quedó respirando agitadamente, mirando al suelo algo ausente. Xemnas se acercó hasta quedar a pocos pasos de él.

- Vuelvo a repetirlo. ¿Cómo hago que mis subordinados vuelvan bajo mi control? -dijo Xemnas. Viendo que Collins no contestaba, chasqueó los dedos y un Sincorazón apareció de la nada.

- Cuando yo desaparezca, el control irá disminuyendo y lo único que quedará será la enfermedad, normal y corriente... Sin dolor. La enfermedad también acabará por desaparecer... -acabó por ceder Collins.

- ¿Dónde están tus investigaciones? -preguntó Xemnas. Porque, a pesar de todo, quería saber qué había investigado ese hombre al que iba a matar.

- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que te las entregaría tan fácilmente? -dijo Collins con dificultades- Quemé todos los documentos. Todo está en mi cabeza.

- Pues habla -ordenó Xemnas

- Ni muerto te lo diría...

- Eres un necio. -dijo Xemnas después de un silencio, mirándolo mortecinamente con sus ojos dorados.

Con un leve gesto de su cabeza, el Sincorazón empezó a avanzar hacia Collins lentamente. Éste miró con el gesto descompuesto hacia su condena. Un grito que fue cortado fue lo último que pudo pronunciar Collins antes de perder el corazón. Siguió con la vista el corazón, viendo como se elevaba hacia el cielo. Cuando la bajó, el cuerpo de Collins estaba desapareciendo. Bah, no le interesaba. Giró sobre sus talones y tomó el camino de vuelta, para ver si había que contar alguna baja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Escuchaba sus propios pasos apresurados por el pasillo, mientras intentaba que lo que llevaba en las manos no se le cayese. Más le valía que hubiese cumplido con lo que le había amenazado... Si lo había ignorado... Aquí iba a arder Troya. Abrió la puerta de la habitación con fuerza y allí vio como Demyx aún seguía dentro.

- ¡¿Yo qué te he dicho?! -preguntó con voz mortecina.

- Pero Axee~l -dijo Demyx protestando como un niño pequeño.

- ¡Ni Axel, ni porras! ¡Roxas necesita descansar, no que le estés comiendo la oreja con tus cuentos de vieja! -dijo Axel mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Eh, que yo no soy ninguna vieja! -dijo Demyx poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- Cof... Está bien, Axel... no pasa nada... -dijo Roxas mirando con una sonrisa mal disimulada al pelirrojo.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, que en poco tiempo ya volvieran a estar como siempre... Le hacía algo así como feliz. Bueno vale, que feliz no podía estarlo. ¿Satisfecho? Estuvo con Axel, acabando de hacerle compañía mientras volvía a tomar conciencia de sus actos y pasaba la enfermedad. Cuando ya estaba prácticamente recuperado, tuvo que dejar de ir porque se encontraba fatal él. Por suerte su resfriado no había presentado ningún síntoma de dolor, a pesar de estar con fiebre. Por la actitud del pelirrojo, no se diría que había estado a las puertas de desaparecer, eso sí, su cuerpo decía otra cosa. Estaba más delgado y su cara estaba marcada por las ojeras de las noches en vela y el dolor que había sufrido. Tardaría algo en recuperarse de esas marcas físicas. Escucharon las zancadas de alguien que se acercaba y vieron como Vexen le quitaba la palangana de agua que Axel llevaba, la dejaba en una mesilla y los miraba asesinamente.

- ¡Hay alguien que intenta trabajar! -dijo Vexen- Y él necesita reposo. Como tenga que volver porque no paráis de pelearos como criajos, os abro la cabeza.

Dicho eso, Vexen se marchó, dejando a los presentes con una gota recorriendo la sien... Vexen era aún peor que Zexion. Lo que pasó con Collins era todo un misterio, Xemnas dijo que intentó descubrir dónde tenía sus investigaciones, pero que no lo logró. No añadió nada más al respecto. Todos dedujeron que lo había matado, tampoco hacía falta ser un lumbreras para descubrirlo.

- Lo dicho. Te vas -dijo Axel de brazos cruzados.

- Yo también soy su amigo. No seas acaparador -dijo Demyx de morro.

- Idiota -dijo Axel con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Vaca -replicó Demyx con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¡Anormal!

- ¡Rancio!

Puso cara de exasperación cuando el tono de ambos empezó a elevarse de nuevo, insultándose cada vez con cosas más y más surrealistas. Repentinamente un grito se elevó por encima de sus voces.

- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡AHORA VOY A USAROS PARA MIS EXPERIMENTOS! ¡ASÍ HARÉIS ALGO ÚTIL CON ESA ENERGÍA QUE OS SOBRA! -gritó la voz de Vexen mientras sus pasos se hacían audibles.

- Mierda... -dijo Axel mirando hacia la puerta de dónde provenía la voz de ira de Vexen.

- La hemos liado. Yo no pienso formar parte de sus experimentos. -dijo Demyx mirando a Axel con una gota.

- Rápido, por la ventana -dijo Axel señalándola.

- Nos vemos Roxas -dijo Demyx saludándolo con la mano.

Axel también hizo un gesto de despedida, solemnemente. Ambos hicieron malabares y se montaron en el alfeizar de la ventana, descolgándose por alguna cornisa. Se llevó la mano a la boca para disimular la carcajada mientras Vexen entraba y descubría que se habían marchado.

- Si vuelven a venir avísame. Los cortaré a rodajas -dijo Vexen cruzado de brazos.

_**--- El beso de Iscariote. Fin.---**_

_**

* * *

**_**Antes de comentar nada**_**, **_**el titulo se refiere a el tema de escuchar la voz que te llama. Quería poner algo para que se entendiese mejor pero entonces el título quedaba cutre, así que se ha quedado en voz xD.**_**  
**_

**Buah! Se terminó. Dios, me da una pena terminar fics en realidad. xD Cuando no sé qué escribir lo paso mal, pero después si lo termino me da penita xD Este fanfic no he tardado mucho en escribirlo dentro de lo que cabe, quizás es porque estuve tiempo antes machacando la historia y planeándola toda correctamente. Por eso tenía las ideas bastante claras. Además me divirtió mucho hacer los trozos en que salía Demyx y me gustó mucho ver como nadie se esperaba "el giro argumental" Además logré que el fanfic tuviera 13 capítulos, uno por miembro (sin contar a Xion, que yo no la acepto aún xD). **

**Decir que os agradezco mucho el apoyo, que seguramente si no hubiese tenido tanto me hubiese sentido algo desanimada y este fanfic aún hubiese tenido mucho por publicar a día de hoy (y nada nuevo xD) Así que, muchas gracias por seguir mi fanfic y espero que os haya gustado. Miles de gracias a los que dejaron review y sobretodo a los que han ido siguiendo capítulo a capítulo y apoyaban de alguna forma. **

**Mi próximo fanfic será un AkuRoku. No creo que vea a todos los que hay por aquí, quizás no os gusta el yaoi. Pero hace mucho que tengo la espinita clavada de escribir algo de esta parejita, así que tocará eso. **

**Ahora paso a comentar los reviews del capítulo pasado.**

_Fuyuko Miru-chan, _**Sí, este es el último capítulo xD Lo siento. Volveré con otro fic y si no te gusta el yaoi, quizás para después del yaoi mi mente ya haya creado otro sin yaoi y me ponga a escribirlo. Todo depende de mi creatividad xD. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic n.n**

_Crazysnakelover, _**I truly, truly appreciate your effort, cuz reading this fic with translator is sure hard (I've seen what the translator makes to all the text and it's terrific) So, thank you very much for reading my fic. I'll try sometime to translate this fanfic to English, but I don't know when I'll do it.**

_Inur, _**muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic, aunque te incorporarás hacia más de la mitad del fanfic, igualmente se aprecian los comentarios n.n**

_Izulina (porque tu nombre de registro es muy largo y me da palo jaja), _**Saludiños a Spah! =) Siii 70 review, soy feliz xD Juas, que sepas que Luxord empezó a tener más protagonismo porque sabía que tú me leías y pensé en darte el gusto xD Tengo que agradecerte realmente que leyeses el fanfic y que estuvieses ahí comiéndome el tarro. Porque muchas veces he escrito o publicado pa curar tu aburrimiento xDD**

**Bueno, y esto todo. No sé cuando empezaré el próximo fanfic, así que no prometo nada. Que luego tardo mucho y me linchan xD. ¡Nos vemos en otro fanfic!**

**Bye bye!**

**Miruru.**


End file.
